The Mating Potion
by renzeiken
Summary: When a cold cynical alchemist-in-training named Azami crosses paths with a clueless but cute mage, panic ensues... Is this the start of romance, or will our young mage, Lei, find himself in an early grave? or perhaps in bed... Please R
1. Default Chapter

**WARNING: Has mild sexual content, do not read if you are underage.**

**Chapter 1: Coincidence**

"I love you." Another male upperclassman confessed to her for the enth time that afternoon.

Azami Koizumi was exactly what most guys would have wanted in a girlfriend, she had a body to die for, the brains to match, long flowing waist-long black hair, porcelain like skin and a grace that seemed to be befit a payonese geisha.

"You know—" her emerald like eyes narrowed into two small slits "this has been the tenth time this week." she said with a flat voice.

"R-Reconsider Azami!" he begged in a trembling voice.

A wry smile played across the alchemist-in-trainings lips. The upperclassman felt the fine hairs on his neck stand up, he edged backwards and swallowed hard.

"So?"

"Alright! I'm outta here!" guy squealed running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Azami sighed in relief, she had that effect on men. It was expected anyway, a girl with a penchant for weapons—namely an exceptionally sharp katana which she always carried on her personwould be sufficient reason to scare off any would-be admirers. However there were some cases in which some boys were to stubborn, that she was forced to display her mastery over the blade—and with ten years of training behind her, she was no novice.

She felt someone tap her shoulders lighty, the alchemist-in-training turned her head to be greeted by a pair of silver eyes.

"Your not going to get any boys at that rate." The silver-eyed girl told her, her blue hair bouncing as she plopped herself down on the nearest bench.

Azami merely shrugged and did the same.

The white-haired mage looked at her quizzically "Hey, are you even listening to me?" she prodded the girl with two fingers.

Azami sighed in exasperation and finally said "It doesn't concern me." in an emotionless tone.

"Well congratulations though, you've succeeded in rejecting half of the good-looking guys in our batch." the mage stated bluntly.

"As I said, it hardly matters." she paused, she flipped through notebook, eyes darting from one page to the next "Yuna I still have classes to attend to, dismissals are nine, so—" the blue haired girl propped herself up smiling "You have to go." Yuna finished.

Azami hugged her tome drawing it closer to her chest. She felt cold, maybe it was the storm or maybe it was just her. Nonetheless she couldn't let a little thing like a storm, on a cold quiet night bother her, Right?

"Damn it!" she cursed herself inwardly for forgetting her glasses.

She took time with every step she took, careful not to break the vial of the extremely precious catalyst that her professor entrusted her with. This was one of the times when she hated herself for being near-sighted, it was the only thing that prevented her from inheriting her father's dojo, it was the curse that prevented her from reaching the crux of her abilities.

As she made her way down the thirteenth floor her ears picked up the sound of footsteps, hurried footsteps that came from somewhere behind her. Azami remembered an urban legend. On a night like this thirteen years ago, a mage had gone mad over the death of his lover, he was said to have killed thirteen people on this stairwell.

"No, no. It's just a legend… yes, it is!" she told herself in a convincing tone.

The footsteps grew louder and she felt the fine hairs on her neck stand up, the lights from the chandelier flickered and was extinguished by a howling wind that seemed to come in from an open window.

"Just a story." She reminded herself in a nervous tone. Azami's eyes darted from side to side, half-expecting some entity to lunge at her from the shadows.

It was a well known fact among the student body that she was cold, heartless, devoid of any emotion and exceptionally rigid. However as with all people she had a secret, she was scared of ghosts and the supernatural. A fact she was successful at hiding, Azami's footsteps hastened.

"Whoever you are, I know kendo!" she said threateningly.

She hurried down the stairwell, her eyes shrouded with tears.

The nerve-wracked alchemist-in-training risked a glance behind her, as if on cue lightning, a strong gust of wind, the toppling of a few flower vases and the impact of bumping into someone without warning, all added up into a very very scared Azami.

"Ahhh!" she squealed falling on her buttocks.

Azami opened her eyes to be greeted by concerned look from a black-haired mage, he stood a foot taller than she was and his chocolate-brown eyes were blinking at her stupidly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand and smiling softly.

Azami felt the blood rush up to her cheeks, her eyes snapped open and she shoved the mage's hand aside getting up on her own.

"I don't remember asking for your help!" she mouthed angrily.

The look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced by that of anger.

"What's your problem!" he asked agitatedly.

"I'm looking at it." came her cold answer.

The teenager was bewildered, never had he in his life had to put up with a woman with such a strange attitude. He was thinking of something witty to say when another lightning bolt, this one much louder and closer than the last broke the silence.

"Eaah!" the raven-haired girl yelp as she clung unto the unsuspecting boy. Strong howling winds blew past them, causing her to bury her misty eyes into the chest of the now confused stranger.

"Is it ok?" she whimpered.

The boy was blushing furiously, confused, bewildered and now somewhat surprised at the girl's actions.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked at him oddly "I'm alright." She answered breathlessly.

Azami was losing herself in his chocolate-brown eyes, his soothing voice wasn't helping either. She shook her head forcing herself back to reality—and she suddenly realized something terribly wrong.

"Y-You're…"

"Huh?"

"You perverted!" she stuttered, her beautiful face now contorting with seeping rage.

His handsome face looked down at her, genuinely puzzled by her reaction.

"Hand-on-my-ass." she managed to say between gritted teeth.

The mage blushed furiously, he accidentally squeezed her buttocks.' _Soft_' he thought.

He shifted his gaze from his hands and was meet by two angry emerald eyes.

"Stop groping my ass!" Azami shouted bringing a well placed slap to his cheek.

Azami had never in her life felt so… so… defiled! In her sixteen years never had she allowed any guy aside from her father and brother to touch her. She felt like he had tainted her very soul, and she was going to make sure she was going to make him pay.

"I will kill you!" she shouted as her hands reached for the pommel of her katana, she was about to execute a well placed slash when she…slipped!

Azami screamed as she lost her balance, toppling the both of them down the stairs.

In the flurry of the moment only two things registered in her mind, the intense beating of her heart and him drawing her close in a protective embrace.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Chapter 1: Part 2**

"Wake up!" a feminine voice called out from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"Wake up!"

Lei Fu Yang's eyes snapped open only to find a pair of green eyes staring back, he jerked backwards blinking stupidly at the beautiful maiden who was staring at him quizzically.

"W-Where am I?" the mage asked.

The girl stared at him for a few more seconds before she gave him her answer "The Infirmary."

Lei's gaze suddenly shifted his gaze to his leg, which to his surprise had a splint carefully secured to it. The raven-haired teenager brought a hand to his face and shook his head vigorously.

"No, No, No! I have so much to—" his sentence was cut-short when intense pain wracked through his lithe yet muscular frame.

The raven haired girl cocked lightly still looking at him with curiosity "Don't move, your body has received severe bruises all over." she paused, placing a hand on his injured leg "As for this, I need not explain."

"How long before it mends?"

"A week or two."

Lei sighed in exasperation, he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to participate in most of the school activities he signed up for the coming week, then there was schoolwork, backlogs, missed lessons and—a frown flitted over his lips.

The raven-haired girl plopped herself down on the bed and placed her palm over his neck.

"Seems like your alright." she said in a flat voice.

It suddenly dawned on him, this was the girl who had so bumped into him as he made his was to the library, he had a lot of questions to ask, more importantly—

"Who are you?" he asked, simply because it would be stupid not to.

"Azami, Azami Koizumi." came her blunt answer.

The alchemist-in-training couldn't believe the absurdity of it all! Instead of getting back to much more pressing matters she had to endure a full four hours of watching over some boy she had the misfortune to bump into. What kind of an Infirmary was this that it lacked personnel?

Lei was captivated by this girl, she was a stark contrast from the shrieking misty-eyed girl who clung unto him awhile ago. The raven-haired teenager absentmindedly swung her legs back and forth, Lei's eyes couldn't help but caress those smooth shapely legs 'This is not good, think of something else…mathematics…' he tore his gave from her lovely figure despite the fact he was enjoying it. She seemed a bit more reserved now, but definitely no less gorgeous.

Yes, definitely gorgeous. Lei's eyes betrayed him, they seemd to have taken a life of their own, her uniform clung to her curves… she was… really…

"Your name." she suddenly said, breaking his train of thoughts.

Did she notice? Lei shook his head, of course not, who would… who wouldn't? At the way he was ogling her she would have already noticed.

"Lei Fu Yang." he replied while smiling softly.

He expected her to return the gesture but instead she stood up from the bed and returned to her seat. That was odd.

'Strange name, must be from Kunlun.' she though, well she would just have to baby-sit for another hour and she could leave, spending three hours with a boy… In the same room alone! She felt so dirty already, Azami frowned and shot him an irritated glance. Her eyes snapped open when she saw the boy snoring already.

"Wake up!" she told him tapping him lightly on the cheeks.

Lei's eyes fluttered open, his head was throbbing in pain, the only thing keeping him up was—she pinched his cheeks and his eyes snapped open.

"Ouch!"

"Good."

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked irritably.

"Concussion, the nurse told me to watch over you for at least four hours and make sure you stay up." she brought a hand to her forehead and sighed "it took me a good three hours to get you up! So don't you dare sleep on a lady."

Lei just nodded at her explanation.

"Thanks." he uttered in a soft voice.

The girl gave him an appraising look.

"Why?"

"For taking care of me."

The girl rolled her eyes "I'm just making sure I tie up all the loose ends. Besides you owe me."

"I don't quite follow."

"Let me put it this way, when you knocked me—"

"knocked you? I broke your fall!" he interjected.

"Alright, broke my fall… whatever… You broke inadvertently broke a very expensive catalyst I had on my person."

Azami's eyes narrowed into two small slits "You now owe me five thousand zenny."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 2: Indefinitely Stuck

**Chapter 2: Indefinitely Stuck**

"It is your fate!" the raven-haired girl said calmly.

"Fate!" half-shouted a bewildred Lei.

"Accept it, for I accepted mine." she droned while wrapping her fingers upon the handle of her katana.

Lei was outraged. He would have wanted to strangle the woman then and there, unfortunately, there were a few things that prevented him from doing so. First was proper etiquette, second was respect for the opposite sex and lastly were the bandages and the foot cast that held him in place.

"I shall give you ample time to compensate for the damages you've done." she stated in a matter of factly tone.

"How could you even say that after I saved you!" he hissed.

"Honestly, I would have _disposed_ of you for wasting my precious catalyst. However I am making an exception, since you did save me… I'm going to be kind, ill provide you a week's time."

"That's impossible!"

The girl pulled out her blade in one fluid motion, the blade's surface gleaming in the light. Lei wide eyed tried to edge backwards, the bandages and cast however, prevented him from doing so.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked with a panic stricken voice.

She raised the katana into the air and brought it down in a swift fluid slashone with enough force to neatly cut a tree in half—stopping only an inch from the unprotected groin of one Lei Fu Yang.

"Either you pay me—" she brought the flat side of the blade closer to his flesh "or I believe you have a clear idea of what I'm going to do." she said in a voice dripping with venom.

Lei swallowed hard.

Lei sighed, the week passed him by in an uneventful blur. Attending classes became difficult if not impossible due to his fractured leg. He looked at his now fully mended leg, he was glad that he somehow got through the previous week.

The raven-haired mage impatiently tapped his feet waiting for the elevator door to slide open. He hated such slow machines, but it was much more convenient than using the stairwell.

"Finally!" he uttered in relief as the metallic doors slid in their place.

He stepped in and punched the correct numbers, after a few seconds the elevator doors closed together, the gears did their work and shut the doors securely.

Lei leaned on the railing, he looked out the window and was glad that the elevator doubled as a balcony, watching the city below, specially on night's like these made him feel nostalgic. It was just too bad that whoever built the elevator decided on a closed compartment design, the air was just too stuffy for the young mage.

Lei looked at the display panel, if memory served him correct it would still take ten minutes before he reached the sixtieth floor.

"Damn it's stuffy in here." he said while panting for air.

The young mage undid the buttons of his polo-shirt, he was glad the Academy had dropped the whole cloak and skin tight apparel a few years back 'I wonder how those mages lasted through summer…' he wondered while absentmindedly stretching.

He remembered his professor telling him that in his time female mages wore very skimpy clothing, lei often wondered why people who considered themselves smart wore such scandalizing outfits, why in kunlun it would be—

His train of thoughts were cut short when the elevator came to an abrupt stop, Lei's eyes were fixed on the door, the restrains unhooked and the doors slid open and a very dazed yet really cute female mage hurried inside.

She was panting hard, was she in a hurry he wondered. The girl brushed her shoulder brown length hair aside before pressing a few buttons on the console. The girl's eyes suddenly went wide when her gaze rested on Lei.

"Something wrong?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

The girl looked at him strangely, Lei followed her gaze. The raven-haired boy scratched his head and averted his eyes from her gaze, although he had to admit, the girl was… ccute.

"Going up?" she asked him in a timid voice.

Embarrassed he simply nodded and returned his gaze to the sprawling city below.

The girl leaned on the railing as well, but she wasn't facing the city, she was reading a small pink pocket book. Lei found it difficult not to stare, she was lovely, her clothes clung tightly to her shapely figure. 'Who is she?' he wondered. The girl's eyes darted from page to page, it seemed she was enthralled by what she was reading, Lei curiously stared at the title of the little red book.

It read _Sex for Dummies_ 'Ignore it, it's nothing.' he repeated to himself as he brought his gaze to the ceiling. 'But… it is interesting…' he thought, he quickly chanced a quick glance, surprised when his eyes met hers. He froze for a moment, he'd been caught.

"I-I-I didn't mean to stare!" the both of them cried out in unison. Both blushed furiously and turned their attention elsewhere.

Yukino was embarrassed, it wasn't just because a stranger had caught her readings something so… inappropriate. It was also because he caught her looking at him. 'Did he?' she wondered.

It had just suddenly occured to him how small the elvator was and how stuffy the air had become.

Simply put, it was hot.

Lei felt a bead of sweat trickle down his chin, he hooked a finger to his collar trying to get some air. Despite himself he shifted his gaze from the window to her.

'Why is he like that…' she wondered. Her blouse was starting to stick to her back and chest, making her shift uncomfortably. 'Why doesn't he say anything?' she thought.

Lei cleared his throat, and that was all he could manage.

'This silence is too much.' she though, she could stand mindless chatter but being in a closed space, with just one person, and a guy at that. She felt like she had to say something, but what it was she just couldn't pin down.

"It's—" she stuttered.

"Yes?"

"A-Are you _hot_?" she asked, Lei felt his heart skip a beat, did he hear correctly. She quickly shook her head and blinked stupidly, she blushed furiously and raised the book to her face to hide it. "I mean… it's hot, right?"

The girl bit her lip.

"Yeah, it is." Lei said breathlessly.

The elevator suddenly shook violently, both of them lost their bearings.

Lei's eyes snapped open, he found himself pinned to the ground, amethyst eyes bearing down on him. Her hair was brushing against his face, she was supporting herself on her elbows, Lei couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. It was becoming more and more difficult to resist staring into her well endowed chest.

His breath stirred the fine hairs on her ears causing her to shiver in delight, what was going on, it was odd, but she was beginning to regret having skipped chapter seven.

Lei found it difficult to think at all, he could feel the soft mounds of her breasts pressed tightly against his midriff. Her knee brushed against his thigh causing him to edge backwards, this only caused him to knock her elbows aside.

"I-I-I…"

Her eyelids fluttered, she looked into his chocolate-brown eyes drowning in them, everything was... Hazy.

'_Damn it's hot…_' Lei thought.

"You…" her lips parted, she closed her eyes and then slowly, it began to close on his.

When their lips brushed against one another…


	4. Chapter 3: Seatmate Soulmate

**Chapter 3: Seat-Mate Soul-Mate**

As their lips were about to meet, the doors abruptly slid open and a very confused and wide-eyed Azami gawked at the sight in front of her, two mages in a very awkward situation. Namely Lei, who had caused her so much trouble and to her surprise Yukino, her roommate.

"This is unforgivable!" Azami exclaimed.

"Yukino-chan are you alright?" she asked the girl while helping her up.

The girl nodded weakly. Azami smiled softly and suddenly took a fist-full of Lei's hair.

"Yo-You're mistaken, it isn't as it seems!" Lei argued with a trembling voice.

Azami lifted the boy by his hair and pinned him to the wall, she hated these sort of men.

"I can't believe you call yourself a mage when you only think with the head below your waist." she berated.

The brown-haired girl stood up and tapped Azami's shoulder's lightly.

"It really wasn't his fault." she said.

At that, the raven-haired girl released Lei and blushed furiously. She avoided Lei's eyes and relinquished her grip.

The alchemist-in-training took a step backwards and with her head bowed down, after a few moments of silence she finally said. "Explain."

Lei took in ragged breaths as he sprinted through the hallway at break-neck speed, he woke up late and was a good fifteen minutes behind schedule. In Geffen's famed Arcane Tower, that meant trouble, even more so in his case since this was the start of the second semester! What made him even more nervous was that he had no idea where room 16-H was!

The young mage stopped to take in huge gulps of air, he rubbed his eyes wearily and found himself face to face with a raven-haired girl who's emerald eyes seemed to seep with unsuppressed rage.

"You!" they shouted in unison, both students waving their fingers at each other.

Lei felt his blood boil, she was the reason he was late! She had to keep him busy, he would have hit her last night, if only she weren't a girl… She was staring at him like her were just some object that had caught her attention, and it irritated him to no end. He eyed her, how could she keep such an expressionless mask on after treating him so roughly.

Azami, tried to maintain a calm façade, he was probably but one of the challenges the fates had given her. Perhaps it was training to control her emotions, yes! That was probably it! 'Perhaps he was sent by brother.' She thought, she played with the idea, but sending such a spineless, not to mention weak person wasn't exactly—but maybe he was. She wondered how he had elicited such emotion in her before, emotions that no one had ever stirred before—perhaps him being one of their family's spies was a possibility she had to look into.

"I-I have to go." he said.

"So do I." came her stern reply.

The two hastily made their way through the corridor, and it just occurred to the both of them, they were headed the same direction. Azami couldn't help but stare at the boy, perhaps he was trying to irritate her by following her around. If that was his plan, she was going to make sure that he'd miserably fail.

"What are you looking at?" the mage asked.

"If your implying I'm _interested_, your gravely mistaken." she retorted.

"No, I wasn't."

"Stop following me."

"You stop following me!"

Azami cursed herself, yet again he managed to get her all flustered.

"This is getting" she got cut-off mid-sentence when she slipped, and to her surprise squealed. Lei, with an outstretched hand caught her by the waist. The mage blinked stupidly as did she. Azami felt the blood rush up to her cheeks, her heart beated faster and faster that it threatened to burst out of her chest. She was sure something was terribly wrong here, but whatever it was, it was beyond her.

"Are you alright?" Lei asked in a gentle soothing voice,

His breath tickled her senses and she just had to admit, she loved how he looked at her, she could drown in those concerned brown eyes. Despite herself she couldn't help but smile, and then frown.

"I-I'm…"

"You're?"

'Snap out of it!' she scolded herself. The raven-haired girl shook her head and pulled away, somewhat reluctantly.

"W-Who gave you permission to touch me!" Azami spat bitterly.

"I saved you! What kind of a response it that!"

Azami paused fumbling with her words "I..that was…Err…"

The mage looked at her quizzically.

"Whatever." the alchemist-in-training pretended to brush dust on her skirt to avoid his gaze.

Azami crossed her arms and cocked her head towards the mage, she shot him a flustered glance and walked past him, roughly shoving him aside with an elbow.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!" the mage half-roared.

"Nothing, just quit following me."

"I'm not following you."

"Sure you aren't, and it's a coincidence you're walking beside me." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as they walked past room 10-H.

"Yes." he sighed.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Room 16-H."

"Y-You're kidding!" she blurted out loudly.

Her eyes narrowed into two small slits, of all the days she could have been late it just had to be this one. Aside from giving the new professor, who turned out to be a one of those terror prof's a bad first impression, she was forced to take the only available seat at the far end of the room.

"What's written on the board?" she asked weakly.

"God's in Asgard! What did I do…" Lei mumbled in a defeated tone.

She squinted and rubbed her eyes but to no avail, she couldn't read the damned lesson and was forced to rely on Lei's notes.

"What's with your hand writing, It looks like a ten year olds!"

"Then don't read it."

Lei slumped his shoulders and finished scribbling the last sentence of their lesson, his fingers ached and so did his wrists. Azami tore his notes from his grip and started copying everything word by word, that was, until the pen slipped out of her grip.

Azami raised a hand and pointed underneath the desk.

"No, I'm not getting it." he bluntly said.

"Start acting like a man."

"You start acting like a woman!"

"What are you insinuating?" came her agitated reply.

"Alright already, just wait a sec will you."

Lei dove underneath the desk and squinted through the darkness, he found the eraser underneath Azami's table, he picked it up and as he raised his head he caught sight of Panties. Pink panties! With an embroidered image in perfect likeness of a poring, another thing caught his gaze too, the very solid heel of one Miss Koizumi, Azami.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Looking for your damned pen!" he snarled back.

"You _saw it_!"

Lei rubbed his now very red nose and handed Azami her fountain pen. He glared at the alchemist-in-training but before he was about to say something she placed two fingers on his lips and shot a finger towards the professor.

"Announcement."

"Eh?" he mumbled.

"Listen!"

The professor cleared her throat and slammed her staff on the board. The chatter quickly died down and all eyes were on her.

"That works every time." she said under her breath.

"Alright, as you children know chemistry is three units, give or take, and if any of you children fail it, I will ensure that whoever fails my subject will never put a foot into the Arcane Tower again." she smiled seeing the animated reactions of her students "So ill make thing easier for you maggots."

The professor paused, she picked up a tome from her desk and skimmed through the pages.

"Anodyne, it's applications are simple, but it's difficult to make." she slammed the book shut and raised her brow "my challenge for you all is to make one by the end of this semester." a lot of her students slumped their shoulders and frowned, the professor smiled, it was the response she had expected.

"Not to worry, I know none of you can manage to do this task alone. So I have devised a simple solution."

Azami listened intently ready to take down notes, Lei on the other hand sighed.

"Shake the hand of the person next to you and say Hello."

Lei offered his hand and a weak smile, Azami took it and squeezed hard hoping to break at least one of his bones.

"Let go!" he spat.

"I still haven't forgiven you for putting your nose where it didn't belong."

"It's the last place id wanna be in, I assure you."

"I'd had enough of your insolent, childishne—" before she could finish the professor cleared her throat and finally said "Congratulations, you've just said hello to your permanent lab partner."

Azami and Lei's eyes snapped open, they both stood up in up, knocking the desk aside.

"NO!" they shouted in perfect unpracticed unison.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Chemistry

**Chapter 4: Bad Chemistry**

Azami brought the steaming hot beverage to her lips, tilting the mug just enough so that the hot cocoa wouldn't burn her tongue. After, she eyed the two girls in front of her suspiciously.

"So..?"

Azami closed her textbook and looked strait into a pair of silver eyes that belonged to one Yuna Rutheria.

"So how was it?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Eh?"

"Howwashe?" the blue haired girl asked while punching the alchemist-in-training playfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. _Him_."

Azami's usually emotionless mask failed her when blood rushed up to her cheeks as memories of every encounter brought her to further and further to embarrassment.

"Touché!"

"Nothing happened." The raven-haired girl grunted. She opened her textbook, pretending to read its contents. The blue haired mage broke into a fit of giggles and gave the brunette beside her an amused glance.

"I heard the guy's handsome—" Yuna paused observing the slight pink tinge on the brunette's cheeks "—so I am right! He is cute!" she squealed loudly.

The brunette watched the swirling liquid in her mug, careful to avoid Yuna's gaze.

"Yukino."

No reply.

The brunette titled her head away from the blue-haired mage, as the alchemist-trainee and brunette brought the hot beverage tot heir lips once more Yuna suddenly asked "was he a good kisser?"

Both Azami and Yukino spat out the searing liquid from their mouths, both girls glaring at Yuna menacingly.

"So he _is_ a good kisser!" she said sheepishly with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"I have no time for such things." Azami calmly replied, the blush however still evident on her face.

"And you?"

Yukino shook her head and raised a gloved hand "I've never kissed anyone yet, I'm waiting for that special someone."

"Waiting? How… boring." the blue-haired mage muttered under her breath.

Yuna picked up her mug and brought it to her lips. She noticed Azami staring at her attentively. The blue-haired mage's instincts told her that it was either something on her face or some poison of some sort. Most likely it was the latter so she pretended to take a sip.

Azami stood up, smiling contently.

"Where are you going?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Azami paused looking for the best explanation "Group project…"

"With who?"

"With—"

Azami bit her lips, her eyes hungrily watching…

"Push it in already!" she demanded, her voice hoarse with anticipation.

"I will, just wait abitmore."

"Do you have protection?" 

"Do I look stupid?" the raven-haired mage retorted.

Azami wiped the beads of sweat off her face.

"That's too big…" Azami said, a worried look plastered on her face.

"It's going to be alright, trust me." Lei said in a reassuring voice.

"Hurry then! It's getting too hot!"

"I know." he said with a smug look on his face and a cocky smile to match.

The raven-haired alchemist took one of his ears between her fingers and pinched it hard.

"Ouwawa!" he squealed.

"Why are you blushing!"

"I'm not!" shaking his head vigorously.

"I'm beginning to think your imagination's giving a different meaning to our conversation back there."

"No!"

"Then pay attention, or else!" she spat into his ear.

"O-Ok!"

"It's been the third time this week I've caught you daydreaming! If you make a mistake with this batch the timetable's going to be set back a couple of days!" she scolded loudly.

Lei set aside the test-tubes and chemicals and frowned, he couldn't take this treatment! What the hell did he do to be treated so coldly? It wasn't just the shouting in his ear and the side comments, if he didn't know better it would seem that she enjoyed torturing him. Azami pinched his ear again and something in him snapped.

"You know I wish you'd learn to respect me just a wee bit more!" he shouted slamming a hand unto the table.

"Even if we are partners it doesn't mean I have to be friendly with you." she told him bitterly.

Lei's knuckles turned white, he looked at Azami barely restraining his anger "Do you know how hard it is to be civil with that attitude of yours!" he snarled.

"Unfortunately, that's your problem."


	6. Chapter 5: Scripted

**Chapter 5: Scripted**

Yukino Aerahein forced herself to smile as she made her way in front of the professor's desk. Most of the girls up front gave her studious looks.

"Hello… I'm Yukino Aerahein." the girl exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

The guys, they just smiled from ear to ear, all the while shouting like hooligans—for good reason. Yukino, had the face of an angel. She smiled back, her flawless white skin glowing in the sunlight.

The professor clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "Boys! Boys! Calm down, I wouldn't want Miss Aerahein here getting the wrong impression."

"Now Miss Aerahein, please find an unoccupied seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Professor Kiarra."

The girl spun around, her short skirt hiked up revealing nice supple legs. Most of the boys of the class turned their heads towards her as she passed by, her tight uniform clung to her figure, revealing her lithe but shapely frame.

The girl's eyes darted from row to row finally resting on the only empty seat at the back row. She noticed a sleeping mage, beside him a familiar face was beaming at her.

"Azami!" she squealed taking the seat beside some sleeping mage.

"Hey there."

"I'm so lucky to be in the same class as you, even sharing the same desk!"

Azami smiled weakly. "Me too."

The brunette finally noticed the guy between them, his face was buried in his arms and he was snoring loudly.

"A-A guy?" Yukino exclaimed with a nervous expression on her face. She pointed a finger towards the snoring raven-haired boy between them.

"He's a pervert."

"That's what you always say about every guy." Yukino said sheepishly.

The raven-haired girl crossed her arms, a content smile resting upon her lips. Yukino opened her notebook, she took her pen out, ready to take down notes.

"What about him?" asked the brunette in a timid voice.

"Him? Ignore him."

"Alright…"

The lesson droned on and after nearly an hour of nonstop discussion Azami caught Yukino glancing at the still sleeping mage.

"Is he alright?" the brown-haired mage asked.

"Don't worry about him."

"B-But!"

"If he doesn't wake up all the better for—"

At that the mage stirred. The raven-haired boy stood erect, he rubbed his eyes with his wrists and mumbled something incoherent.

The alchemist-in-training rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation "And I suppose your majesty—"

The boy shot Azami a furious glance "I just woke up, so if you please Azami."

Yukino's eyes snapped wide open, she tried to say something but no words escaped her lips.

Lei rubbed the back of his neck and turned around to see a very shocked looking brown-haired mage. He blinked, he would have pinched himself to make sure that he still wasn't dreaming when a loud snap of the professor staff grabbed the attention of everyone.

"As all of you well know, the upcoming school play, Romeus and Julliane (The counterpart of Romeo and Juliet in Rune-Midgard) will be held at the Geffite Grand Atrium this coming winter.' The professor paused, pleased that she caught everyone's attention "Now, a section from this year's freshman batch have been chosen. Needless to say this class has been chosen.

A myriad of reactions came from her students, she pacified them by slamming her staff into the blackboard.

"Alright, I will dismiss you all but before that, I'm going to give each and every one of you your scripts, and yes the roles have been pre-assigned. And no, this is compulsory." she finished with a tone of authority.

A few hands shot into the air.

"Yes?"

"Can we switch roles?" one of her students asked.

"No?"

She picked another hand "Mam, shouldn't our projects be the top priority?"

"This will be twenty-five percent of your final grade."

"Mam, what about the anodyne?"

"It has to be passed by the deadline."

She raised a gloved hand "No more questions."

"Class dismissed."

"So Yukino what role did you get?" Azami asked casually.

"Julianne…" Yukino answered in a defeated voice.

Lei was hesitant to open his. The mage's hands trembled as he turned to the first page of his script. He closed his eyes, hoping his script would involve him being some unnamed guy who'd show up for a minute or less.

He stared at the italicized text for what seemed to him like an eternity.

Azami and Yukino wondered why he suddenly went stiff, they looked at his script.

It read.

**_Lei Fu Yang as Romeus_**


	7. Chapter 6: What is this feeling?

**Chapter 6: What is this feeling?**

A crease formed on the alchemist-in-training's brow as the calculations grew more and more complicated. Each solution found brought another three or more problems to bear with. It was just now that she realized how Lei's assistance had helped her, it was also the same thing that was making things much more difficult.

"Damn him." she spat.

The girl slammed her closed fists into the desk sending research papers flying, Azami gritted her teeth unable to vent out her frustrations and she had him to blame. It was _his_ fault! Being with him for a month had made her soft, and she hated it. She cursed herself for having to have relied on him, for having to had vent out her frustrations on him instead of just suppressing it on her own. But the thing that made her most angry was—she was _missing_ him.

"No! No! No!" she screamed in front of the mirror.

This is definitely not right! She shook her head, biting her lip, thinking of how the guy had harassed her—come to think of it, had he? Azami's eyes went wide as she saw the image of a beautiful, but visibly shaken girl staring back at her. She laughed at her reflection, wiping away the tears of mirth in her eyes. It was so stupid, why did she feel so troubled, she had all the time in the world to finish the project. Besides he'd be back in an hour, practices for the school play were only three hours—right? He's just busy with the play…

The raven-haired girl stood up, she had to make sure. For some reason, she just had too…

"Besides, he'd get himself into trouble. No one would be there to punish him…' she said tenderly, almost whispering.

"I don't care if the practice is still ongoing, this project will determine if I pass or fail my major subjects. And mark my words I will pass!" she stated with fever.

"Please wait patiently, five minutes and were done Ms.Koizumi." the drama-club vice president said calmly.

"Open the door now!" she demanded.

The vice president crossed his arms and leaned on the huge double doors. He raised a gloved hand and shook his finger while shaking his head. "I'm sorry Ms.Koizumi, but ill only allow you inside on one condition."

"That is?"

"Go out on a date with me." he said with a smug look on his face, which instantly faded when he felt cold metal press against his neck. He blinked, how did she draw that sword so quickly! He could swear he didn't take his eyes off her. Only Payonese swordsmen had the skill to draw a sword that quickly and have the blade on ones skin without drawing blood…

"Move." She said.

He needed no further encouragement, he edged away from her blade and ran away.

"Good." she mumbled under her breath.

She swung the double doors wide open and what greeted her caused her to run short of breath. For some reason she couldn't explain she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. Just what in Rune-Midgard was Lei doing holding a very pale Yukino by the waist, with his lips inches away from hers.

"A-Azami!" Lei uttered, he gawked at her, genuinely surprised. What could she be doing here?

She felt a vein twitching somewhere on her temple, hadn't he had enough? She was quite sure she'd punished him enough that he wouldn't harass women anymore, much less attempt to force himself on one.

"I—will—notforgive—you!" Azami screamed at the top of her lungs.

He watched her. That was all he could do. Like a bolt of lightning she sprung for where she stood and within moments a raven-haired alchemist was on him, sword drawn, blade glinting in the light.

What followed was a series of blows that would be too brutal to describe here.

"How would I know you were practicing!" she grunted at a severely bruised mage.

"Didn't you read the script!" he asked her angrily.

"No." came her grim reply.

The raven-haired mage slumped his shoulders and scribbled down formulas on the research paper.

She castigated herself for being too decisive. "So are you finished?" she asked even though she knew it would take him an hour or more before he'd be through.

"Another hour, maybe."

"It's your fault anyway."

"I have practice. What did you expect." He said in a hoarse voice.

"A responsible partner."

He turned around to face her and found a katana lying on couch. As for Azami, she was nowhere to be seen.

It was stupid on her part. How could she forget her katana! In all her years she never misplaced the damned thing, she never misplaced anything. But for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about a perverted mage. A perverted mage who's lips were a mere inches away from closing upon her friend's. The thought bothered her. It bothered her a lot.

Her breath fogged up her glasses, the chilly climate would only grow worse with the coming of winter. Although this didn't bother her a bit, her kendo training had been far worse back in Payon. Yukino, however, would take none of it, the brunette practically forced her to wear a jacket and despite her best argument. And so she was on her way to his room wearing a pink jacket with a poring logo printed on the back—she frowned. She hated pink.

She wondered why she was angry. The logical explanation would be, because he was about to force himself upon a girl, her best friend at that! But… there was also another reason… she dismissed it. It wasn't plausible. She was a cold killing machine, efficient, quick, decisive, smart and she was sweating profoundly. She placed her hand on the doorknob ready to open. On second thought, barging in would be unethical.

"Hello, I forgot something. Open this door Yang." She called out.

No reply.

She opened the door and invited herself inside. Much to her surprise she found Lei snoring on the desk. She bent over looking at the research paper, her eyes snapped open. He finished it, in under an hour! Genuinely impressed, she brought her lips closer to his ears "I take it back. You are responsible." she whispered to the sleeping mage.

The boy shivered as a light breeze blew inside the room.

Azami took of her jacket and bent down placing the jacket over his shoulders. She then noticed a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Azami rubbed it off with her finger and to her surprise he snuggled up to her hand. The alchemist-in-training felt blood rush up her cheeks, he was _cute_. Of course she'd first commit seppuku than admit that fact.

She smiled weakly and finally said "Goodnight, pervert."


	8. Chapter 7: Too Hot to Handle

**Chapter 7: Too Hot To Handle**

"W-What the hell is this?" Lei shouted.

Azami shot him a cold glance, which usually meant 'Don't bother me or ill kill you' and usually that was enough. But today however, Lei wasn't feeling quite like himself. Oh no! First he needed to know, what in Rune-Migard she was up to that she had to wear a gasmask. Second was…What was that smell?

"What are _you_ doing?" he inquired, eyes rolling.

She gave him a muffled reply.

"Eh?"

She raised a gloved hand, the raven-haired girl undid the straps on her gasmask and lifted the gear above her face.

"I'm working on the anodyne catalyst." she stated in a matter of factly tone.

The boy crossed his arms titling his head to the side "In—myroom?"

"Yes."

He picked up an odd odor.

"And what exactly is this smell?"

"Vapor from the anodyne catalyst."

Now on to more pressing questions he thought.

"What's up with that mask?"

The girl's eyes snapped open, she took a fist-full of his hair and dragged his lithe frame towards the door.

"I'm afraid you may have been exposed." the girl said calmly.

"E-Ex-Exposed!" he mouthed with a panic stricken tone.

"Yes."

The girl rubbed her chin.

"Side effects are nausea, motor functions may cease temporarily. But in your case, brief exposure may have similar effects to the ingestion of alcohol." she finished.

"What!" he squeaked in disbelief.

"It's my mistake, not to worry, the effects are only temporary."

With a wry smile Azami opened the door and pushed him outside.

"Come back in two hours and this room will be good as new." she said before slamming the door.

Lei frowned, how did that happen! He scratched his head, how did he get kicked out of his own room. It all happened so quickly.

A high-pitched scream, a deafening explosion, and what followed was a chaotic chain of events that burned itself into Lei's memory.

"Y-You burned my room!" he said, still in disbelief.

Azami shuffled her feet, head downcast. "I wouldn't say burned…"

"Let's say annihilated! "

She fumbled with her words "Err…It's just…Charred"

'That doesn't make it any less worse.' He though. He was angry, no, angry wouldn't cut it. If she wasn't a girl he'd had wrung her neck and thrown her off the Geffen Tower.

"How will you fix this!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I-Im not quite sure."

"What!"

"The rooms are insured… I think."

"You think?" his brow rising u a notch.

"WHY!" he half-shouted crying.

The raven-haired girl's shoulder trembled. Lei paused, was she crying. Maybe he was a being bit too… Rough.

"Asshole!"

She took a fist full of his hair and slammed his face into the concrete wall.

The student council president frowned, this posed to be a difficult problem indeed. He cleared his throat.

"So you burned his room." He said calmly.

Azami nodded weakly.

"As the student council Vice-President you should have known what to do miss Koizumi."

"Yes Tetsuo-sama.' she said dejectedly.

Tetsuo rubbed his chin, a crease formed on his brow. After a few minutes the white-haired senior stood up.

"The solution is simple." He stated.

Azami's eyes lit up. Lei on the other hand was still very pissed.

"We shall transfer him to an unoccupied room."

"That's it?" Lei uttered in surprise.

"Yes, that is it." The white-haired Wizard said, flashing both of them a disarming smile.

The student council president re-adjusted his glasses. His gaze rested on Lei.

"Now Lei, would you please go to the registrar and see which rooms are available."

"Ok." Lei agreed, rather hesitantly.

"I forgot, you have only five minutes before it closes."

"What!"

"But you ma—" the raven-haired mage bolted out the door leaving the student council president's words to hang in the air. Then there was silence, Azami's head remained bowed down. She was glad to have found out that the fire wasn't her fault, it was just a malfunction of the gas burner. But she was still responsible. Maybe she was wrong in

'Your friend is quick Ms.Koizumi." the president exclaimed, breaking her train of thought.

"He's not my friend." came her cold response.

The double doors swung open and a raven-haired mage stood there panting. Lei walked over to his seat and plopped himself down.

"How was it?" Azami asked.

"No rooms available."

"Check again!" she hissed, her hands firmly wrapped around the katana.

He bolted out the room without further encouragement. A minute passed and he scrambled back inside, looking haggard and swearing profusely.

"No room, I've made sure of it."

The student council president cleared his throat.

"Azami-san." He said with an air of authority.

The raven-haired alchemist looked at him.

"He will just have to live in with you." He stated calmly.

"WHAT!" the duo shouted in unison.

"You." He pointed a fan in Lei's direction. Then shifted the fan towards Azami. "And you."

"Will just have to live together."

Then, silence for a moment.

"Noooo!" came Azami's high pitched scream. "This has been your plan all along!" she shouted as her slender fingers found themselves around his neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Lei retorted.

She tightened her grip, Lei struggled to break free. "I'm going to kill you!" she hissed.

"There's nothing the two of you can do. It's been decided." The student council president said calmly. "From now on you two will live, eat, sleep and breathe under one roof." He finished.

He turned hi back on the two and proceeded to the door "And Koizumi-san."

"Yes Tetsuo-sempai?"

"Let go of him."


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome

**Chapter 8: Welcome**

The green-haired vixen wryly smiled, it wasn't everyday that the Yang Clan's heir came to chat with her. She loved seeing him blush cause of embarrassment, and no, It wasn't because she hated her cousin. On the contrary, he was her favorite cousin. He was so cute, so adorable and unfortunately too young.

"Living under the same roof with not one, but two of the arcane tower's hottest freshies. Now isn't that every guys wet dream?" she said with an air of delight.

"Thrilled." Lei rolled his eyes.

"Lei, quit being like that. You sound like one of the elders from our clan." She scolded.

"I didn't come here for idle chatter Jade." He said rather coldy.

The wizard stood up from her chair, slowly she made her way towards he cousin. Lei looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face. She leaned towards his and pinched his cheek.

"Are you still angry about that stunt I pulled?" she asked, whispering into his ear.

"Incest isn't my fetish I'm afraid."

"Pity."

"So how is _she_?"

The mage's eyes lit up, he avoided her eyes. A wry smile played upon Jade's lips.

"So did something happen?" prodding the boy with two fingers.

Lei shrugged, the girl was an expert interrogator. She pushed him unto a chair and planted her heel in front of his crotch.

"That doesn't concern you Jade. What id like to know how granddad is doing back in Kunlun." he said, determined to change the topic. His cousin however, seemed to be one step ahead of him. Jade leaned in closer until their faces were a mere inches apart.

"I want to know more about her." she said sheepishly.

Lei frowned. She was sexy, screw that, she was steaming hot. But she was his cousin after all. But under these circumstances, it was difficult to maintain composure. He struggled to push her back but she pinned him to the chair. Her sapphire eyes were drawing him in.

"Now tell me." she leaned in closer, careful not to break eye contact.

He was fumbling with his words. "She… Her… I…"

"Lei-kun." her voice almost hypnotic "Would you mind telling me. Lei-kun." she said as her fingers traced the contour of his nose. She giggled inwardly, it was unfair hypnotizing him like this but… it was just too much of an opportunity to pass off.

"She's… She's… Like…"

She leaned in closer, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"She's…"

"Yes!"

"_She's…_"

"…I'm screwed! Screwed! Screwed! Screwed!" Yukino wailed in a panic stricken voice "Azami I'm going to kill you! No! This should be happening!"

Azami watched the girls animated expressions, oblivious to the cusswords her friend had been muttering for the past hour.

The kendo master brought a cup of tea to her lips. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you done? Your going to tire yourself out by shouting you know."

"We can't do anything about it." The raven-haired girl stated calmly.

Yukino sunk in the sofa, she was right, it was pointless to complain. He was coming and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why are you so worried? He's just a guy."

The brown-haired mage wasn't worried, she was terrified. She grew up in a household without any men around. She studied in an all girls school up till last year, and so far, she still hasn't made any male friends. Sure there were the occasional suitors, but Azami took care of them for her.

"It's because he is a guy!" Yukino explained.

"You can just knee him at the groin you know?"

"I'm going out, I need to get some air." Yukino said nervously.

"Whatever suits you Yuki."

The brunette opened the door and a bouquet of roses greeted her. Holding it was a very nervous looking mage, who seemed to be too pre-occupied with a piece of paper to notice that the door had been opened.

Yukino wanted to slam the door shut and run away, but for some reason her legs failed her. The mage lifted his head and blinked stupidly.

"I-Its you!" both shouted in unison.

Lei quickly fumbled for the note he stuffed in his pockets. He needed those lines, what did he write again. He held out his palm to see what he had, he was terrified to see a condom sitting on top of the pile of candy and coins. He didn't have on on his person last time he checked… unless… Jade! He jammed the offending item into his pockets.

"I-It's not what It seems!" he explained nervously.

"Then what does it mean?" A voice coming from somewhere behind him asked.

He closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

"You damned pervert!" Azami screamed. She lifted her katana, ready to tear his lithe form into two perfect halves.


	10. Chapter 9: Good Morning

**Chapter 9: Good Morning**

A Lei Fu Yang found himself waking up on a futon smack dab in the middle of a room that wasn't familiar to him. He slapped himself to shake of some of the drowsiness. The events of last night were still fresh in his memory, he was planning to give the roses as a sign of peace but… That went awry.

"Better clean up." he reminded himself.

Lei forced himself up but noticed a pink jacket draped around him.

"Huh?" he was genuinely curious, who's jacket was this. The carefully placed it aside and found a lock of brown hair on it.

"Yukino eh?" he smiled "Thanks…"

First thing's first, he put away the futon and hid away the sheets. Still disoriented and groggy the teenager haphazardly made his way to the bathroom. He stumbled inside, he noticed the dampness of the air but shook his head, it wasn't possible that anyone would be awake this early, especially on a weekend.

The mage stretched his limbs. All he probably needed was a long hot shower to drown his troubles and this drowsiness away. He clenched his fist, nodded and smiled. Yes, that was precisely what he needed. He quickly discarded his boxers and slid open the doors to the showers. Steam greeted him, then the sound of water splashing against the tiles, then the naked body of one Koizumi Azami.

"Eeaahh!" the kendo master screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lei knowing what was coming next spun around, he sprinted towards the door—as his hand was about to reach for the doorknob someone opened the door, Yukino blinked at him stipidly, a look of suprise registered on her face. Lei slipped on his boxers, which sent him sliding towards Yukino who was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Both were knocked unto the floor, Lei found his face right between the brunette's legs, her towel lay on the carpet and was all but forgotten.

The raven-haired mage swallowed hard.

He fumbled with his words "Sorry…Accident…Good Morning?" he would have punched himself then and there for saying something so stupid, unfortunately for him, someone else was going to do that for him.

The raven-haired mage looked up. Azami shot him a menacing stare. The raven-haired girl had hastily put on a white hakama, her hands wrapped firmly around the hilt of a katana.

"Good Morning? That's all you can come up with!" her blade glinted in the morning light.

"Waaaaa!"

Today's practice for the upcoming school play had been an exhausting experienced, and Yukino and Lei were once more making their way back to their room. Lei hung back a good nine feet, this time he was going to make sure there would be no accidents like before. He felt sorry for what had transpired that morning.

He kept his eyes on Yukino as they walked down the hall, he stuffed both his hands into both pockets and kept his head bowed down. He kept on cursing himself, he should really apologize. The girl stopped to a halt, he raised his brow and followed her gaze.

"Elevator…" he muttered under his breath.

The brunette looked at him and smiled weakly. "Are you alright… Lei?" she asked, though obviously with great effort. Lei shuffled his feet nervously.

Lei scratched his head and pretended to look outside the window. "I-Im…"

"Yes?"

"Im very sorry!" he said, bowing apologetically.

"…"

"About this morning."

"It was an accident."

"I know, but still, I can't help but feel guilty."

The two remained silent for awhile.

"I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, eyes lit up.

The girl cocked her head giving him an inquisitive gaze. He approached her took both of her hands in his causing her to blush furiously. He drew her close and looked into her eyes.

"Would you…" his voice sounded so… she couldn't find a word for it.

His grip on her hands grew tighter. Yukino felt her heart start beating wildly, whenever she looked into his eyes she felt like drowning in them, the next moment every breath felt like a chore and… and…

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked.

She blinked at the question, that caught her off-guard.

"My treat!"

"…"

"If you don't want to it's alright…" he said in a defeated tone.

"Alright." Yukino said weakly.

Lei's eyes lit up, a smile crept back into his face and he looked genuinely happy. And because of that, Yukino couldn't help but smile. She didn't know why she felt like she did, but seeing him like this made her heart skip a beat.

"Yukino-chan." he said with that almost hypnotic voice.

"Y-Yes?" came her nervous reply.

"You look even more cute when you smile, did you know that?"

She turned even redder with that comment.

The elevator doors slid open with an audible click.

"So? Shall we?"


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests**

The outskirts of Geffen looked magnificent during autumn. Lei brought Yukino to a secluded outcropping near the gates of Geffen. The flowers and falling leaves produced a carefree ambiance. The silence only broken by hysterical laughter.

"And that's what happened." Lei finished his story.

Yukino's usually quiet demeanor was all but forgotten as she burst into comical laughter. Lei couldn't help but laugh in response. Laughter, they say, is contagious.

"You're kidding right?" the brunette said in between gulps of air.

"No, believe it or not that's how I met up with Azami."

"It sounds like something ripped off the pages of a manga!" she said after her bout of laughter.

"Yeah…" Lei sighed contentedly.

Yukino looked at him in an odd way. He raised his brow.

"Something wrong?"

"Umm… Lei."

"Yeah?"

The girl suddenly stood up, bent down till their eyes met each other. She leaned in closer and placed a hand on his cheeks which by now were crimson red.

"What are you doing?" he muttered breathlessly.

"There's some dirt on your nose." The girl said. She rubbed it on her sleeves and giggled uncontrollably.

"You two seem to be having loads of fun." A feminine voice hissed.

The two froze and turned their heads towards their spectator. She stood a few feet away from them, arms crossed with a smug look on her face. The girl was simply beautiful, her oriental outfit giving her an exotic look. The girl's green hair secured into a bun with two chopsticks. Her intense purple eyes rested on the now angry face of Lei.

"Ai." Lei muttered under his breath.

Yukino couldn't help but stare at the expression on Lei's face. His usually handsome features were contorted with rage, his hands rolled into a fist. It seemed that he was barely keeping his anger in check.

"And who is this… girl." she said dryly, giving Yukino an appraising gaze.

Lei stood up knocking his chair aside. He came closer and closer towards the girl, the raven-haired mage glared at her. Ai met his angry eyes with emotionless ones.

"A friend, a very close one at that!" he spat.

"Oh really?" came Ai's reply.

"Yeah."

"I can't have that now, can I?"

"Not your choice anymore."

She raised her hand and slapped him hard. He held his now stinging cheek glaring at the green-haired mage. Yukino instinctively ran in front of Lei with a scandalized look on her face.

"How could you do that!" Yukino hissed.

Yukino slapped the green-haired girl's face and pushed her back. Ai's eyes narrowed into two small slits as she brought a hand to her cheeks. The previously calm look on her face replaced with hatred.

"If you know what's good for you, get out of my way whore." Ai said in a voice dripping with venom.

"Sure I will!" her reply sarcastic, over exaggerated and came with a wry smile.

"If you insist."

The green haired woman snapped her fingers and from her shadows rose a several corpses. The creatures with metallic claws and talismans on their foreheads sprung into action. Three dove for Yukino and restrained the brunette. The remaining four surrounded Lei in a matter of seconds. Lei found talismans on all his limbs. No matter how he tried he couldn't move.

"So Lei, it seems I will get that kiss." The green-haired girl grinned.

Ai approached Yukino and drew out a curved knife from behind her.

"But first, lets get rid of your girlfriend." she said with a smile.

Yukino's screams were muffled by the creature's hands.

"Stop!" Lei screamed at the top of his lungs.

He considered blasting the bonguns with fire. But ever since he was a child, he hardly had any control over his mana. One of the reasons he had ran away from Kunlun and pursued to study magic in Geffen.

Ai playfully traced the flat side of her knife on a now crying Yukino's cheeks.

"Damn it!" Lei muttered between gritted teeth.

He had an idea, a very reckless one at that. He discarded his robes and prepared himself.

The mage quickly channeled all his mana into his muscles, the raw magic coursing through his veins posed a very dangerous threat. Mana-burn, the very reason why mages took time with their incantations, it could literally fry sinew and burn out nerves. Every fiber of his being pulsed with mana to the point that his body crackled with it. A bluish aura surrounded him and he broke free from the bongun's death-grip.

"No." he grunted. His face full of determination.

Ignoring the burning sensation he charged towards Yukino. The three bonguns leaped into the air, claws poised to deliver powerful blows. Lei stooped low and avoided the three by a fraction of an inch, He quickly he spun around to deliver a back kick to one of the bonguns. That sent it flying into a nearby tree with a sickening thud. One.

Two bonguns lunged towards him, one from behind another from the front. He greeted the first with an outstretched palm. Instead of dodging Lei propelled himself forwards with one foot, the other landed on the creature's throat. Using the creature's neck as leverage he did a hasty back-flip that pushed the creature aside, snapping it's neck in the process. The back-flip allowed him to narrowly avoid the second bongun's thrust from behind, which should have snapped his back in half. Two bonguns down.

Lei landed a few feet behind the third bongun. He quickly planted a foot into the ground and with the other delivered a rising kick to the bongun's backside. Three.

He was already taking in ragged breaths, the mana-burn was causing him so much discomfort. Seeing this. the remaining bonguns surrounded him and charged.

Lei surprised them by leaping towards one of them. It lunged towards him but he caught it by the arm. Using it's own momentum the mage spun around and flung it towards the others, effectively knocking two of them off the cliff. Six.

The last bongun found an opening and struck. It's claws were poised to strike Lei's unprotected neck but he blocked it with an arm. Lei grinned, no blood, no wound, the energy coat prevented the claws from digging into his skin.

With a wry smile he shoved the claws aside and screamed as he delivered a mana-enhanced punch to the bongun's chest. The creature's ribs collapsed and gave way with a lound crunch. Seven dead.

Ai stared in shock, her prized puppets now dead. She stepped backwards and raised a talisman into the air.

"I didn't expect this…"

Lei shot her a menacing gaze.

"You haven't seen the last of me Lei Fu Yang." She muttered under her breath before disappearing in a thick cloud of smoke.

Yukino rubbed her eyes. "Lei… That was amazing!" she said in awe.

The raven-haired boy turned around, and collapsed.


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets and Surprises

Chapter 11: Secrets and Surprises

Jade was far to engrossed with her new book to notice a certain green-haired woman approach her.

"Damn it!" she spat slamming her hands on the desk.

Jade shifted her gaze from the book to the angry face of Ai. The woman seemed genuinely disturbed. This was one of those few moments she'd seen her sister lose all her poise, and usually that meant something was wrong.

"Your information was insufficient!" Ai hissed.

Jade smiled knowingly and returned her attention to the book. "I take it you screwed up, dearest sister."

"It's just a minor setback."

"Then tell me, how will you get him to cooperate then?"

Ai frowned. the original plan was to use the girl as hostage. But since that one failed miserably... She shot her sister a penetrating glance. "Hey, help me will you! I'm at the end of my wits here."

The wizard closed the book shut and brought her two hands together. Jade closed her eyes and remained silent for awhile. She rested her chin on her palm and finally spoke "In the first place it's your problem. Secondly, If you don't fulfill father's wishes he'll surely disown you." a smug look now occupied Jade's face "Meaning when the time comes ill be the sole heir to everything father will leave behind."

Ai sighed in exasperation, she knew all to well what would make her older sister cooperate. "How much?"

Jade's eyes lit up. "I believe a million will suffice."

"A million!" Ai was scandalized, that was half her current assets. "Are you mad!"

Jade's eyes glinted mischievously in the dim lighting of her office. She opened her drawer and rummaged through the papers and potions. "I would normally charge you double. But since you'll be doing most of the work."

"What work?" she leaned in, desperate for help.

"You need a kiss from the boy right?"

"Yes."

"But the conditions require him to do it, not you."

Jade took a purple bottle and placed it on the desk. "This is your salvation."

Ai's brow shot into the air.

"If you don't believe me, fine! Ill leave you to your own devices." she took the bottle and was about to put it back in her drawer when Ai snatched it from her hands.

"Alright…" she agreed albeit reluctantly.

Jade found it difficult to suppress a laugh, her sister was all to predictable. "Now listen to my plan."

"I'm all ears."

Lei's eyelids fluttered, he shielded his eyes from the light. He felt like he had run from Proneta to Geffen and back non-stop. Every muscle was aching and every breath was a chore. His eyes were still having difficulty adjusting to the light when soft slender hands took his and held them tight.

"I'm glad you're awake." The familiar voice said.

He squinted and made out the form of a brown-haired girl with amethyst eyes. "Yukino?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." The girl said in relief.

His vision returned and he was surprised to see Azami sitting beside him. "Familiar scene isn't it?" she said dryly. Lei forced himself upright but Yukino pinned him down on the bed. "You're not leaving this room till tomorrow." she scolded him.

Azami placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "You still have a very high fever." she said calmly.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Eight Thirty." came Azami's answer.

"Azami I have to go!" Yukino suddenly exclaimed.

Yukino patted Lei's head. "Lei ill be back in the morning."

Azami nodded. "Alright, ill take care of him for you."

"I'm sure you will." she said before leaving in a hurry.

Azami went to the table and returned with a steaming bowl of mushroom soup. She sat on the bed beside Lei. "You need to eat." Lei opened his mouth looking dumbstruck. He swallowed a spoonful and smiled. "How was it?" Azami asked apprehensively.

"More please." Lei said cheerfully. Azami smiled and spoon-fed him until the bowl's contents were emptied.

After that she sat on a chair adjacent to the bed.

"Thanks." Lei said gratefully. "Uh… No problem." was Azami's reply.

The next hour or so Azami just sat there. She remained in a perfect posture, never slouching and quiet. "Azami… Aren't you going to go back to ou—I mean your room?" he asked, not out of curiosity, but because he wanted to break the silence.

"No." was her stiff reply. Lei sighed.

Azami excused herself from the room and returned with a sponge and a bowl of steaming water with grounded leaves in it. She sat on the bed beside Lei. She dipped the sponge in the bowl, then after squeezing it she rubbed it on his forehead. "That was reckless." she said in an undertone.

Lei blinked "What was reckless?" Azami stopped what she was doing. "What you did." Lei stared at Azami with a vacant look in his eyes.

"How did you fight as Yukino described?"

Azami couldn't help but just notice, Lei was… well built. He was toned… she shook her head. What was she thinking!

"Something my grandfather taught me."

"and… who was the girl?" Azami asked.

"Someone I thought I knew."

"A ghost of the past?"

"Something like that. I was supposed to marry her." he said bitterly. Azami blinked at that statement and unconsciously bent closer "marriage?" she asked.

"Kunlun's not too different from Payon or Amatsu. Pre-arranged marriages and all, I'm supposed to marry that girl for the good of my father's… clan." He explained.

"I understand." she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But what I find odd is how serious the woman was." Azami undid the ropes fastening Lei's robes.

He bolted backwards "What are you doing!" waving a finger in Azami's face.

"What does it look like?" she said in a matter-of-factly way.

She crawled on top of him and began to undo the rest of his robes buttons. "A-Azami!" he squealed.

"I have to get your clothes off so quit struggling." she said in a husky voice.

"B-But!"

She placed a finger on his trembling lips.

"No one's around. So let me do this…"


	13. Chapter 12: More Surprises

**Chapter 12: More Suprises**

Her gaze lingered on his eyes much longer than she intended. Azami couldn't help but tremble as she brought her lips closer and closer to his. His breath was hot, it ticked her face. Her eyes wandered from his face to his body despite herself. He was well built, toned, and if he wrapped those arms around her, she was sure she'd feel at home, safe, protected and… Azami bit her lip and shook her head. No it was wrong… Right?

"What are you doing?" he asked with a tone of urgency.

The kendo master merely smiled softly. She cupped his cheek with one hand and brushed her hair away with the other. His lips looked delicious… And those eyes… She could drown in them.

"I… This… Let me handle this…" she whispered in his ear.

As Azami's lips closed in on his, the audible thud of the door slamming open stopped herwhen she was but an inch away. She quickly turned around greeted by the shocked face of Yukino. The girl dropped her bag and just stood there frozen. She was scandalized. She could have still believed what she was seeing if it was some other girl… anyone else but Azami! Yukino shook her head in disbelief, she wanted to utter curses, shout profanities and scream but no words slipped out of her lips.

"Y-Yukino I-I can explain!" Azami exclaimed blushing furiously.

Yukino remained silent, she was going to hear this through.

"It's a complete misunderstanding! I-I was—" she stammered, something that seemed so unnatural in her normally stiff demeanor.

"You were?"

"I was…" Azami's eyes wandered to the bowl beside her. She picked up the sponge "going to give him a sponge bath!"

Lei scratched his head, it was a habit of his whenever he was confused or embarrassed, and right now, he did it because of both. "A sponge bath?"

Azami flashed him a cold stare "You do know that to properly treat a severe case of mana-burn you should apply grinded aloe leaves to all major muscles in the body." Lei just blinked and stared at her "You didn't?""

He shook his head.

"How did you pass the entrance exam without even know the basic things like this." she said with the air of a professor while passively scrubbing his shoulders.

Yukino sighed "If that's it… Ill just go get my stuff and leave then."

Yukino quickly scurried to the door but stopped mid-stride when something struck her, she quickly turned around "A-Azami..."

The raven-haired girl cocked her head slightly "Yes Yukino?"

"Is you-know-what a major muscle..?"

Azami froze.

"You know. The one below…"

Aerahein, Yukino put on her nightgown and frowned. She felt uneasy.

Yukino found it difficult if not impossible to sleep that night. Something was bothering her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Surely it wasn't Azami… She's probably finished with that sponge bath. That was unless… Maybe she was purposely seducing the poor guy. He is cute! but it's Azami, the self-proclaimed man-hater… But Lei is a looker. She slapped her face lightly.

"No, Azami's not the type! She's probably scolding or beating the guy up for some reason by now. She did say she hated the guy." she said out loud but in an unconvincing toness.

She sighed and stared at the futon where Lei usually slept and fixed in up in a effort to occupy herself.

"But she did admit that he was handsome once." she muttered unconsciously.

She decided to try the futon out for kicks. Maybe it felt good to sleep where he sleeps. Maybe even better to sleep with him, she giggled at the thought. Yeah that would be nice. Yukino was sure he'd be... Staring at her? Lei bent down and gave her a charming smile.

"Hey." He greeted her.

Yukino bolted upwards, tripping down on the futon in the process. Lei offered her a hand and pulled her up. "What are you doing lying on my bed?" he whispered into her ear. She shivered at his touch, he surprised her by pushing her down on the futon and pinning her there.

"L-Lei!" she muttered.

She stared into his intense brown eyes. He brushed away the hair from her face "Your beautiful." He said breathlessly making her heart skip a beat.

With his hot breath on her lips all she could do was tremble, slowly, very slowly he came closer and closer. Yukino snapped to her sense ands tried to shake him off. "This isn't you!" she whimpered.

He took her wrists and pinned her helplessly, in one quick and smooth motion his lips closed around hers. His lips probed her velvet like mouth, he deepened the kiss and she responded helplessly to him. It seemed like forever before his lips parted from hers. She looked into his eyes, pleading him to… stop or continue she couldn't decide for herself.

"You want me." He said in a smooth deep voice before diving in for another kiss.

Yukino felt his huge rough hands slither underneath her dress and squeeze her firm plump breasts. She blushed furiously as his hands expertly touched her where she needed it. She broke the kiss and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you…" she uttered in a passion darkened voice.

"I love you too." he said.

She draped her arms around him and pulled him close. "I need you now…" she breathed. He grinned in response and took off his shirt revealing his well lean and well toned physique.

He bit her ear whispering "Not just yet."


	14. Chapter 12, Part 2

**Chapter 12: Part 2**

"That's it…" she whimpered as the ministrations of her hand brought her further pleasure. Just a little closer and she'd lose herself… She never expected fantasizing over a guy with bring her so much pleasure. A knock on the door stopped Yukino from getting her much needed release. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead and quickly dressed up.

"Excuse me, hello!" the voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Damn it! Shit! Shit! Just when I was soooo close!" she spat. She slammed the door open with so violently that she could have torn it from its hinges were it of poorer quality. She eyed a dumbstruck red-haired girl grimly. "And what are you doing here?" she inquired, her voice seeping with hatred. The girl dropped her bags of surprise.

"I-I-I'm Rae. Miruhara, Rae..." The girl said with a quivering voice. The girl looked at her with fearful yellow eyes, she extended a trembling hand. Yukino blinked twice, surprised at her own temperament she was about to extend her hand when she noticed the juices that coated it. Instead she bowed apologetically. "Yukino Aerahein and… I'm sorry!"

Rae tossed her waist long hair impatiently. She shuffled her feet and forced a smile "its ok, I guess you were just busy." She said in a cheerful but forced tone. Yukino pretended to laugh. All the while busy wiping away the fluid that clung on her fingers by brushing it against her back. "So Rae, what bring you here?" she asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you. I'm going to live here this semester." She said, picking up her bags and marching in.

"B-But this room is already occupied!" Yukino explained.

The girl gave her a surprised look, Rae quickly stuffed her hands into her pocket pulling out a folded sheet of yellow paper. She waved the article in front of Yukino "It says here that I'm going to be assigned to room 17-E for the remainder of the year." she pointed towards the bronze plate on top of the door. "last time I checked I could still read numbers and letters properly." The girl saw the futon and allowed herself to fall on it "This feels nice. Anyway I've decided, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Yukino scratched her head. The room was only intended for two and the only reason Lei was able to stay was because it had a rather big living room. She could stay with Lei, Yukino shook her head, No she wouldn't have any of that.

"Yukino…" looking at a wet stain on the futon "What's this liquid…?" cocking her head to the right. Yukino bolted towards Rae pulling her up "T-That's… umm… it's…" She paused rubbing her chin thoughtfully "very volatile liquid! Let's get you washed up!"

The girl nodded and smiled. "But where'd the liquid come from?"

Yukino avoided her gaze blushing "From… an experiment."

Azami smiled devilishly as she locked the door in place. The kendo mistress undid the ribbon on her hakama. She untied the ribbon on her hair allowing it to fall freely. She looked at Lei and he was still staring vacantly into the ceiling with a frown. A wry smile crept into Azami's lips. He shouldn't be frowning, she would soon change that!

She strutted towards Lei ostentatiously, easily catching his attention.

His eyes followed hers genuinely surprised to see a smirk on her face. "Azami, something up?" he inquired. All he got in response was her climbing on top of him. He bolted backwards but he was already at the bedrail and couldn't back of further. "Hmm… what's up? I'm sure you know what's up." She whispered into his ear with a passion-darkened voice.  
Lei swallowed hard, trying his best not to stare at her now scantily covered chest. Azami noticed this and traced a finger from his neck trailing lower and lower "It's alright with me." She straddled his legs causing his now engorged groin to grin against her tight eliciting a soft moan from the girl.

She leaned in closer to him "You like me, don't you?" she said almost dreamily. Azami's eyes met his and her lips came inches from his. With her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and her thighs supporting her entire weight on his, it was only natural that Lei's body began to register the feel of hers.

This wasn't like Azami… He shook his head, eyes wide open. Azami saw this and pinned his wrists against the mattress. "Quit prodding me like this Azami!" he hissed. The girl looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

With sly eyes she gazed at his and pointed towards his groin "I believe it's you doing all the prodding Mr.Lei." she said in such a sexy way that most guys would've been over her.

She was right, his member was already stiff with anticipation and a little push further would send him over the edge, along with any resistance or reason he had. Azami gazed into his eyes lovingly, she cupped his cheeks and brought her lips so close to his that they brushed against each other.

With his remaining willpower he firmly screamed "No!" with a roar he quickly reversed their positions. He pinned her down with both hands glaring into her eyes.

"I don't think you mean that…" she said weakly. He thought it over, maybe he didn't but, he had to do the right thing, even if he would regret it later. He slapped her cheeks weakly "What's gotten into you!" he shouted, eyes intense. He helped her to an upright position with a hand on her shoulder.

She stammered, all the while tears forming in her eyes "I…I… It's… Dad… Brother and everyone had… Oh Lei!" she buried her face into his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. The raven-haired girl hugged him tightly, clinging unto his lean body with all the strength she could muster.

"I'm sorry!" she managed to saw between sobs. She gazed into his eyes, expecting reflecting anger, instead they were gentle and kind. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, he could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest. "It's going to be okay…" he said gently patting her back.

Azami raised her face to look at his. He smiled, Azami couldn't help but sink into his embrace "They're gone!" she cried out. Lei didn't know what else to do but hug her tight and say "Everything's going to be fine Azami." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm so scared…"

"Don't worry… Ill protect you."

Azami didn't know how to respond, she could only show her appreciation by hugging him with renewed vigor. Somehow she always expected he wouldn't take advantage of her… she was glad that she chose him.

"Tell me what happened."

"…"

"It's always better if you share your problems with someone."

She stopped sobbing hysterically and looked at him.

He cupped Azami's cheeks with a hand "_I'm here for you_." he said breathlessly.


	15. Chapter 13: New and Renewed Friendships

**Chapter 13: New and Renewed Friendship**

Lei tightened his embrace around the quivering form of one Azami Koizumi. Everything was just so unnatural. The girl who was pouring her heart out, sobbing in his arms and the one that seemed so vulnerable right now was the same one that had threatened to end his life on multiple occasions with utter impunity. "And then what happened?" he asked in a soothing voice.

The girl's eyes were downcast, her bangs preventing him from looking straight into her eyes. "I received a letter just recently… Rebels had attacked Payon just the other day, they had attacked all the government officials there, My father… He governed a village there and… Reinforcements came too late!" she broke into another fit of sobs. Lei sighed and lifted her chin up. "Everything will be alright… You still have your friends" he tried saying convincingly.

She suddenly went limp and silent, yet tears flowed endlessly.

He looked at her lips, her words came out as a whisper "They all died back there… I never really had many friends…" the young mage shook her hard snapping her from her stupor "Then what do you call me?" she smiled at that.

"Everything will be fine, you'll pull through." He wrapped his pinkie around hers "Trust me." he said convincingly this time.

"I believe you Yang." forcing a smile.

She never expected Lei to be so… dependable. She caught herself smiling at him dreamily. Lei looked at her with a conspicuous gaze "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead "You seem unusually hot." He muttered. She blinked at that statement, for a second there she'd perceived the statement as something perverted… 'This is bad! His perversion is starting to rub off on me!' she thought. 'But he really does look hot right now.' Not realizing it, she was already drowning in his gaze.

"Azami!" a bewildered scream from the direction of the door pierced the silence.

"Eh?"

"Why is the door looked?" came a strange voice from the other side.

Azami quickly bolted towards the door "Stop!" Lei shouted. The girl stared at her friend, puzzled and confused. "Why?"

Lei's face turned red, a finger pointing towards her undone hakama. Azami quickly secured the ribbons fastening her clothes in place. She leaned in towards the mage "So the reason why you've been comforting in all along was to stare at my breasts huh?" he took on a defensive stance "Course not!"

Azami blushed furiously. Avoided his gaze she suddenly asked "Did you see them?" Lei suppressed the urge to run, that would be a dead giveaway, instead he feigned innocence. "Yeah… I didn't." She smiled at him "Good. It seems as much as I hate to admit it I have a made a friend." she said cheerfully.

Someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" Azami hollered.

Lei looked at her skeptically 'If I sad I did you'd kill me, regardless of my injuries.' he thought bitterly.

As she approached the door, she pivoted on one foot, gracefully turning around with an almost hypnotic movement. Maybe it was just the light of a full moon dancing through the windows, maybe it was the gentle breeze, maybe it was her hair twirling mid-air and that gentle smile on her face or even that odd twinkle in her eyes. Whatever it was it caused Lei's heart to skip a beat and blood rush up to his face.

"Nothing happened ok?" she placed a finger on her lips as she opened the door to a shivering Yukino and a terrified looking redhead who's hands were wrapped around Yukino's arms. "I kinda left something here again…"

Azami half-bowed and invited them in.

Lei greeted them, he quickly noticed a rather cute girl fashioning a long pigtail. Her azure eyes met his and lingered on his for quite awhile. "Hi." He managed to say breaking the awkward silence. The girl shuffled her feet and only nodded in response.

Rae tapped Azami's shoulders and leaned towards her ears "He's soooo cute! Is he like, your boyfriend?" she asked. Azami''s mouth hung open, she quickly put on a flustered look "Of course not!" she cried out defensively. Lei looked at the two with suspicion "Uhh… What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing." Azami blurted out before excusing herself out of the room. She quickly returned with a tray, four cups and a pitcher of hot green tea. She handed Lei and Yukino theirs.

"Would you like some tea? offering Rae a cup of the steaming beverage.

"Sure." She answered.

Yukino sat on Lei's bed sipping her brew with a vacant look in her eyes. Lei took small careful sips as not to spill the steaming beverage "So Yukino who's your friend?" Yukino set her cup aside and took in a deep breath "She's... Well our new roommate."

"Roommate!" both Lei and Azami uttered in perfect unison.

Lei woke up with a start, someone pinched his ears and screamed—more like screeched into them.

"Youwch!" he squealed.

He found Azami's menacing eyes on his. "You-are-late." the girl placed a hand on both hips and leaned in closer until their noses nearly touched. A crease formed on his brows "Well?"

He rubbed his eyes incessantly "Late for what?" Lei asked.

"Play practice."

And it dawned on him… It would be the first of December in a week. Meaning the real play was just seven days away.

Sorry I couldn't update as often as I'd have liked to. My had to be fixed. Plus ive just recovered from a bad case of fever. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this.

Thanks for reading, it really warms my heart that people actually read these things I write,


	16. Chapter 14: Play Practice

**Chapter 14: Play Practice**

Lei didn't know how it happened, but as he was walking to the drama club's room he slipped on a piece of paper. As luck would have it he slipped into Azami's waiting arms—and breasts. Earning him a well placed punch on the chin that sent him flying to the opposite wall.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at a still flustered looking Azami. The girl shrugged "Don't play coy with me, I know what you're up to!" her eyes threateningly drilling into his. Lei crept away, slowly.

"This is frustrating." She muttered under hear breath.

Lei opened the doors and turned his head towards Azami. The payonese girl wondered what he was up to. "So, care to come in?" he said with an inviting hand gesture. Azami's shot his a confused and angry look "I don't need your help." she mouthed. The girl elbowed the bemused mage out of the way.

Lei frowned and followed the girl, making sure to keep some distance between them. "o-k-a-y…" he mumbled.

Azami strutted pompously towards her seat when one of the prop guys bumped into her, causing her to slip backwards. Lei quickly broke into a mad dash, seeing as to her wouldn't catch her in time he intentionally fell flat on his back sliding underneath her. He cushioned her fall by using his body as a buffer.

Azami blinked stupidly. How could she lose her balance like that! No it definitely wasn't like her. However she couldn't believe Lei would still help her out after she snubbed him off… She spun around till she could see Lei's flushed face. She bit her lips, how could she apologize after acting so… She suddenly noticed a small group of people around them, this was embarrassing! They actually saw everything happen! She was worried. She looked like some c-movie antagonist, not exactly the reputation she wanted to establish.

Azami stared at Lei, fumbling with her words "I-I.. That is to say…"

The people around them started chuckling, then it eventually grew into a fit or bursting laughter. Azami found herself frozen, afraid and generally helpless. Lei's voice somehow reached her ears despite the nearly overwhelming laughter. "Azami." she snapped out of her stupor.

She couldn't really explain was happened next, in the flurry of the moment she wasn't able to do much. Lei just stood up, he glared at everyone who was laughing.

"Quit laughing damnit! It's NOT funny." He exclaimed with a booming voice. Everyone went silent and returned to what they were previously doing. He sighed and looked over to Azami with an apologetic face.

"It's alright now." he told her in a hushed voice, Azami just nodded in response. He offered her a hand, she reluctantly took it. Azami caught herself before she could say "Thank you." He beamed her a disarming smile "Friends stick up for each other, last time I checked." Azami admired the honesty and warmth in him.

"Ahem!" coughed a familiar red-haired girl behind them.

The two of them looked up to an exhausted Rae carrying a pile of boxes. "Um… Mind helping me Romeus?" she said with a wink and cheerful look on her face. Lei snatched the boxes from her hands "Could you wait awhile Azami-san?" the kendo-girl blushed, gave him a meaningful look and nodded.

"What's wrong with you! You should've said something… anything!" she spitefully told herself as she watched him walk away with that girl clinging unto his arms. She sighed.

Someone tapped her shoulders causing her to quickly spin around "Y-Yukino?" The female mage was dressed in a beautiful pink gown which clung unto her figure very well. "Hey Azami! came to watch?" the girl inquired.

"No, I have to practice for the play too." Azami answered. "Your role?" Yukino asked innocently. The kendo-girl shoved a hand into her pockets pulling out a small strip of paper. "Uhh… soldier number three." she read. Yukino scanned her paper "You only have three lines.' The mage smiled at her "I envy you Azami." The kendo girl sighed. "Yeah." She paused for a moment and looked up "How's Lei?" Yukino sighed "I think he hates acting, but I can't really blame him. He was dragooned into playing the part simply because he was a dead ringer for Romeus."

Yukino suddenly flinched. Someone was pinching her ears and pulling her away. "Practice Ms.Aerahein." the drama club president waved a finger in front of her "No time to dilly-dally."

"Yes, I know." she turned towards Azami "Ill see you later."

The drama-club president clapped her hands twice to catch everyone's attention "This scene is very important! Yukino quit squirming around!" Yukino nodded half-heartedly. This was proving more difficult that she had expected. Lei had her pinned down on the floor and was now supposed to kiss her. The both of them were really uncomfortable with the idea, Lei was sweating profoundly.

The drama-club president had her arms crossed "Yukino you have to stare into his eyes, not avoid them!"

Yukino did so, she swallowed hard. It was unusually hot, must be the lights. "I love you Julliane." he uttered in a low raspy voice.

"Louder!" the president ordered "and more feeling Lei, as if she's your girlfriend." she added with a sinister smile.A frown flittered over his face, but it was quickly replaced with a look full of longing "_I love you_."

He watched her lips move "_Only me?_" Yukino asked dreamily.

Azami shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'Just a play.' she reminded herself. "It's just… _practice_." a pang of uncertainty made itself present at the back of her head. 'Why am I affected anyway." she crossed her arms and distracted herself by looking at her shoes "He's _just_ some perverted guy." she muttered angrily through gritted teeth. She tried pushing him away from her train of thoughts but for some reason it was proving very difficult. Before she knew it she was staring at him again.

"Lei closer, your not going to do CPR goddamnit! Your going to _kiss_ her." The drama-club president screamed in frustration.

Lei felt his heart beating wildly, blood was rushing up to his face and the feel of her body registered against his. 'Not good.' He thought as his eyes uncontrollably wandered from her lips to everything else.

"I can't let this continue any further." A green-haired lady muttered from behind the curtains.

"Kiss already!" the drama-club director snarled.

Yukino closed her eyes, lips trembling and heart beating wildly. 'It's just a _kiss_.' she reminded herself.


	17. Chapter 14, Part 2

Chapter 14: part 2

Azami frowned.

Something was really getting to her, a nagging feeling at the back of her head. No screw that, whatever it was it was making its way right to her chest. Her heart had started beating like there was no tomorrow. She eyed Lei fiercely, she sincerely hoped he'd die of seizure before he could plant his kiss.

Rae tapped her shoulders "Azami, are you feeling alright? You look really flushed."

Azami gave her a false smile and took in a deep breath. "I am alright Rae-san." she said cheerfully. The girl gave her an odd look "But your trembling." Azami was barely keeping herself in check "I'm fine!"

Azami crushed the aluminum cup in her hand.

A wry smile broke the steely visage of the woman hiding behind the curtains. She knelt down and drew the dagger hanging by her waist. "And with this…" she pressed the blade against her skin, she allowed her blood to trickle unto the kanji she had written on the floor "the seal is complete."

Purple energy crackled along all the sides of the room, the woman steeped out from behind the curtains grinning.

Lei froze, a strange sensation fluttered over him causing his hairs to rise. His gaze quickly returned to Yukino, her eyes had taken on an vacant look. "Hey, hey!" he slapped her cheeks lightly, the girl however couldn't move. Lei quickly noticed the silence, everyone around him besides the strange woman were in some form of stasis.

"I believe everything is… peachy?" a familiar feminine voice said from behind.

Quickly, Lei spun around. His eyes narrowed into two small slits. The woman in front of him was wearing a black, skin-tight, leather suit which clung to her curves perfectly. She may have kept her face under a mask but from her accent, body and the dead giveaway was her hairstyle. The woman's green hued hair was secured into a bun by three chopsticks. "Ai!" he spat.

The woman approached him "Well, Well, Isn't it a surprise… already your hitting on other girls."

Lei quickly took on a defensive stance. He knew how dangerous the woman was, he probably just caught her off guard the last time.

"It seems this stasis enchantment didn't affect you." She bit her lips.

"Would you please leave me alone!"

She raised a finger and waved it "Tsk! Tsk! I can't do that, not now."

Lei quickly assessed the situation, Fire was his forte. But seeing as to how destructive it was he needed an alternative. Something that wouldn't do much damage, then it hit him. Lei quickly finished the incantation for the energy coat.

"Let me escort you to the exit then." he cockily exclaimed. With a mana-charged jump he soared into the air, fists drawn back ready to deliver a powerful blow.

"Take this!" he shouted.

He heard an audible crack, like the sound of shattered glass. He opened his eyes, he stared with disbelief. An energy shield surrounded Ai. But she didn't know Kyrie Elison? How could this happen? Lei jumped backwards barely landing on his feet. His last attack had drained him.

"That was easy." Ai said. She bent down and sprung towards Lei. The young mage braced himself 'Not good.' He thought. The woman had twice his experience and was more learned than he was, it was only by chance that he won last time. His mana-boost was powerful, but it was difficult to sustain and it was easily fatal. Ai had begun her attack, a series of rapid kicks that he barely avoided.

"This is to easy!" Ai said between breaths. She was right, he was only blocking, he needed to find an opening—and one presented itself. Lei swung his fists upwards in a vicious uppercut, but the shield knocked his fist aside. "Shit!" he hissed, this time Ai found an opening. Her kick sent him flying backwards.

She laughed. His energy field had nearly given way. Even now it was fluctuating. Lei got up and once more took on a defensive stance 'Shit this is bad. I have to take her out, but I can't use fire… plus I can't afford spending too much stamina.' the teenager slowly edged backwards.

"Are you scared?" Ai teased.

Lei prepared himself 'Her shield would just deflect my attacks. But I've hit her twice.' Lei was sure it would only block one more attack. Ai quickly pulled out the three chopsticks from her hair, she shook her head allowing it to flow freely. Then with a graceful flick of the wrist she sent all three in Lei direction. He managed to dodge two but the third scarped his arm. His left arm suddenly felt weak.

"Narcotics." he muttered.

"Very good observation." Ai clapped her hands.

Lei kept his head bowed down, he was muttering what seemed to be curses again and again.

"Don't fret. This will be over very soon."

Lei found himself pinned against the wall. Ai was slowly cornering her prey, she had him trapped. However a wry smile broke across his lips. Lei tore the ropes restraining the pulley's counterweights sending the bags of sand falling. "Damn it." Ai hissed as she leapt backwards. The dust had greatly reduced the visibility but she still had her Kyrie Elison.

A shadow fell from the sky, Lei's lean figure was falling, his fist drawn back yet again. Ai would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious, did he seriously expect to win with the same maneuver. The barrier broke, but not before stopping his fists to a halt. Ai then caught his hand "That was foolish." Ai then noticed the grin on Lei's face, her triumph was short-lived. Lei placed his other hand on her chest, he muttered the final verse of the water ball spell.

Ai was sent flying into the opposite wall. The force of the water ball was so powerful that it left a dent on the floor.

"How did you do that!" Ai shouted.

"Simple, A delayed spell."

"D-Delayed?"

He smiled "Yes. I muttered the incantations when you had me cornered."

"But you were moving!"

"Free Cast."

Ai frowned. He had mastered a skill that took years for a Sage to learn. She smiled in spite of herself, he truly was a son of the Yang family. But he was still human. Ai pulled out five talismans from her pockets, she muttered incoherent words. "You still lose!" she threw the talismans into the air, five pools of shadows formed around them and from those pools emerged bonguns.

Ai forced herself up.

Lei collapsed on his knees, his energy coat had dissipated and his stamina was almost drained to exhaustion. As the bonguns closed in one Koizumi Azami jumped between them and their prey.

"That enchantment took some time to break." she said.

Azami bent downwards and swung her blade in an arc, the blade itself didn't touch the bonguns but they were all sent flying. "Doshi puppets. Predictable." she breathed. Ai took on a defensive pose, this was no ordinary girl, that was certain.

She bent down beside Lei. "Do you have any serious injuries?" she asked. Lei shook his head. "Good" Azami said, she elbowed him on the face. "That's groping her." Lei rubbed his face "That was totally unnecessary." he shouted back. Azami however paid no heed of him. She pointed her katana in Ai's direction.

"I challenge you." she exclaimed. Their eyes met and an agreement was made.

Ai smiled, she withdrew two switchblades from her sides. "Your sword style, it's the Shinmei Ryu correct."

Azami re-sheathed her sword and took on an offensive stance. "How do you know of the Shinmei Ryu..?"

Author's Note: I got the Shinmei Ryu thing from Love Hina.

0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0

Thanks for reading this guys, it really means a lot to me. Sorry if this last update took loger than usual 


	18. Chapter 14, Part 3

**Chapter 14: part 3**

Azami crouched into an attacking position. Both eyes narrowed into two small slits as she gauged her opponent. After taking in three steady breaths she prepared herself for what seemed to be an interesting fight. The moment her slender hands wrapped themselves around the handle of her blade she sprang into action.

Ai barely had to brace for the attack, Azami's first attack came in the form of a vicious downwards slash, what followed next was a series of relentless attacks. When Ai thought one move was executed, it only turned out to be the prelude of another. Ai broke the offensive and jumped backwards to a safe distance.

Ai sneered, and then smiled. "You're good." she said bluntly. Azami in spite of herself wore a smile on her face "Your skills are impressive as well." Ai shifted into a strange stance, her other leg was slightly ahead of the other, she held a switchblade up front defensively, the other she kept behind her. Azami's eyebrow shot into the air, this is an odd stance. Did the woman actually expect to be able to block her attacks with just one dagger? Ai lunged forward at top speed, apparently she did. The woman was confident with her skill it seemed.

Azami was surprised to find herself inching into a slow retreat. Ai was moving in such a way that she could hardly predict the woman's moves anymore, each stroke and slash was remarkable fluid and graceful. Each step forward Ai took, the more Azami struggled with the attacks.

Seeing this Lei decided to intervene, but before he could do anything Azami shot him a cold bone-chilling glance. He sighed. She would rather die than let a guy save her he supposed. Her expression softened "I know your injured… You didn't have to lie to me."

"Die already!" Ai screamed as she lashed out a flurry of slashes too quick to be seen by the naked eye. Azami saw an opening, a half-second delay, and this always happened after she had delivered several slashes in rapid succession. Strange. Azami dove in for a vicious swipe, her blade drew blood. Ai quickly bolted backwards, she held both daggers to her front defensively.

Ai gritted her teeth, the katana had cut through her shoulder pad and bit through her skin. It wouldn't hinder her movements, but the blood dripping out from her shoulders would pose a problem if the battle was prolonged.

"Did you know how much that halter-top and that custom made shoulder pad cost!." she shouted bitterly. Azami sighed "I wouldn't, skimpy clothing isn't part of my wardrobe." She replied coldly. Ai discarded the shoulder pad and tore off the remains of the net like halter top, leaving only her bra to clothe her torso. She didn't like feeling so exposed, but the shredded armor would merely flap with every move she made, she didn't want to risk getting distracted. "I'm going to make you pay." she spat bitterly. Ai lunged forwards, this time she attacked with renewed vigor.

Ai spun around, twirling both daggers with uncanny precision. She struck low, she followed that with a kick which the swordswoman narrowly avoided. Still not contented she flung her body upwards in a rising thrust that would have been fatal, if Azami had not parried it with her sheath.

Azami looked at Ai menacingly "Did you really think I would let my guard down?" it was more of a statement that a question.

Ai blinked stupidly, but it should have cut the sheath into two halves, unless it were "A metal saya?" Azami smirked—that soon was replaced with a frown. Ai's rising kick caught her off guard, she narrowly avoided it but what surprised her most was a built in switchblade hidden underneath Ai's sole. Azami slid back instinctively, saving her from what would have been a fatal strike. She looked at her chest, her robes had literally been torn into two halves. That was too close. That blade tore through the fabric and she could swear she felt the tip of the cold metal blade on her skin for a moment.

"Now were even." Ai chuckled. Azami re-sheathed her katana. She impatiently flung her hair aside, a wry smile crawling into the corner of her lips. She had taken great risks to confirm it, but with Ai's last display she knew her theory was right. Ai smirked at Azami. "What are you smiling about?" the kendo girl didn't reply, she just extended her hand in a receiving gesture.

Ai needed no incentive, she lunged forward. Her attacks were as relentless and as quick as ever. But every strike, every thrust and slash. Be it from above, from the side or from below Azami effectively blocked with little to no effort. Ai broke away from her.

"How did you do that!" Ai pointed an accusing finger towards the girl.

Azami sheated her blade smiling contentedly "Your rhythm."

"Huh?"

"It's movements were reminiscent of a dancer's."

"You noticed."

"Yes. That fluid grace, that rhythm, I've seen that many times during my excursion to Comodo."

Ai gritted her teeth. The girl was able to think that up during their bout.

"You merely integrated your own dagger techniques into an already worthy fighting style, the style gypsies from Comodo use for self—" her sentence was abruptly cut off by two daggers aimed at her head, she blocked the first and slapped the second aside with her sheath. Azami's eyes snapped open, she had left herself open and now was reaping the consequences. Ai had a retractable crossbow aimed at her head.

"You are too talkative." Ai licked her lips "Would you like a nice new hole between those eyes."

Azami swallowed hard, she dropped her sword and sheath and looked Ai into the eyes. The woman chuckled "It's been great Azami-san."

Azami shut her eyes close, the audible click of the trigger and the sound of the bolt being released terrified her. She expected a little pain before the end but felt nothing. Azami's eyes went wide with both shock and surprise. "Lei..?" she muttered under her breath. He released the silver bolt in his hands and grinned.

The mage was glowing brighter than ever, his hands crackled with energy. He uttered the final verses of an experimental spell he had created during his spare time. A small sphere of green light swallowed the three.

"What is this!" she asked with her loudest voice. The strong winds within the sphere drowned anything less than a shout. "It's a binding spell." he shouted back. The effect however was different from what Lei had hoped for.

The binding energies created an extremely powerful field of gravity. Meaning anything that contained metal would be drawn to the runes underneath them. Weapons, the metal cuffs on their uniform sleeves, buttons and anything remotely metallic.

Azami blushed furiously and blinked stupidly, she was left with nothing but her knickers on. "Y-You're wearing a G-sting!" he muttered unconsciously. Lei couldn't take his eyes off her nude form. His wandering eyes darted from her face, to her chest and everything else.

The belt must've pulled the skirt down… and the metal cuffs on the sleeves must've pulled the blouse down, considering the fact that it was torn already it would've made everything easier. And from what he remembered bra's had those metal hooks and metal wires.

Ai quickly jumped backwards and escaped. Azami was too embarrassed to talk, she quickly covered up her breast with her arms. "L-Lei..." her eyes shifted from his reddening face to the huge stiffening bulk in his boxers. "I-I…" he was at a loss for words. He couldn't help but notice that her breast jiggled with even the slightest movements. 'Was she really that big? I never noticed.' he thought.

Azami's eyes were murderous "Y-You!" she waved an accusing finger at Lei. He inched away, swallowed hard and ran to the opposite direction. Unfortunately he tripped on Ai's utility belt.

Azami slowly approached him, eyes burning with rage. Her trembling hands were rolled into a fist and…

A high pitched scream could be heard from within the drama club's room.


	19. Chapter 15: Play Day

**Chapter 15: Play Day**

Lei peaked from behind the curtains, there were so many people. The Geffite Grand Atrium was filled to the brim. He trembled with both excitement and anxiety "Why so many people?" he asked himself.

"Simply because it's the first of December. A day commonly referred to as: Play Day, it's a yearly event where all the best magic schools would duke it out in a competition, one that didn't involve any magic at all." Rae explained. Lei cocked his head towards Rae, he gave the girl a mildly surprised look.

He then eyed the redhead suspiciously 'I didn't ask her to explain…' Nonetheless he shrugged and asked her a question "What do you mean by schools? You mean to say this play involves other schools?"

The smile on Rae's was proof that she was more than happy to answer his question "As the name suggest, Play Day was all about the fine arts of acting. Each respective school would choose a section or two, from the freshmen batch of course, consisting of forty students, no more, no less—" she would have said much more but the Drama-club's president was breathing down her neck.

"He didn't need to know that?" she said with a venomous voice. Her eyes were intense, as if she wanted to kill. Lei slowly crept away.

"B-But!"

She gave Rae a threatening and chilling stare. "You've still got props to carry! Let's go!" the woman dragged a very frightened Rae by her collar, into the back of the stage.

The Drama Club Pres/Director/Dominatrix winked at Lei, he shuddered. "The curtain's coming up in a few minutes." Lei took in a steady deep breath. "Hey look it's Yuki!" she waved to Yukino who was coming from behind, I turned around and stammered. "Y-Your… Gorgeous!" he managed to say. He couldn't help but admire her in her fancy dress, her hair was rolled up elegantly and she seemed to glow under the stage light.

She smiled back and tilted to the side, for some reason she looked cuter when she did that Lei thought. Someone bumped his shoulder so hard that he nearly lost balance. Lei quickly grabbed that person by the shoulders. "A-Azami?" he muttered in disbelief.

She ignored him and disappeared into the back of the stage too.

"She's still mad at me after that incident a week ago." he sighed.

The cheers and clapping from the crowd was almost deafening. One of his classmates gave Lei a thumbs up. Play Time was over. It was time for the real thing. Lei took in three deep breaths, as he always did when he was nervous. "I can do this!" he said with conviction.

The curtains were being pulled up and the light of the setting sun danced on stage.

Lei wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He didn't expect acting to be so difficult. The fact that he had survived last fifty minutes had been something of a miracle to him. Specially those scenes where he held Yukino in his arms, the feel of her body against his was really something to think about.

He plopped himself down on a bench fanning himself with his hands. His train of thoughts were stopped when Rae elbowed him in the ribs, a little to hard. He fell from the bench, and somehow he found it relaxing, to be thinking of some other thing rather than the next scene. Rae laughed too and offered him her hands, he took them and stood up.

Lei was glad, that took away some of the tension "I'm sorry, I was a little too brash." she helped him straighten out. "Thanks, but you don't have to help." he offered.

The girl frowned and leaned in close looking at his eyes. "You have nice eyes." she suddenly said out of the blue. Lei found himself blushing. Rae looked at him from head to toe as if she was sizing him up, she clapped her hands. "Wait stand still." she said. Lei did that and she came closer and closer till they were just an inch apart.

Rae looked up at his face "Y-You're tall…" she extended her arms to his collars "I can't reach it, please bend down for me." she asked cheerily, Lie complied and she re-adjusted his collar, after which she fixed his neck-tie. 'She's like a girlfriend.' he thought whimsically.

Rae finally finished, she clapped both hands together and beamed him a genuine smile "All done!" she winked at him "Ok Romeus, you've just got one more scene to go!" she said before standing up and leaving. But before she did, she planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Lei's eyes followed her figure, then she stopped, and turned around on one foot. She cocked her head to the side and stuck out her tongue. "That's just for good luck! Nothing more!" she yelled back at him.

"I know!" Lei shouted back.

"Hey, the next scene is a kissing scene… Think you can bear it?"

"Probably." He said in a voice that didn't sound to convincing.

Azami found herself pinned to a corner, in front of her was the director, carrying a gown and grinning from ear to ear. She looked at the kendo-girl with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Yukino's missing." the drama-club president said in a grim tone.

Azami shrunk under the girl's prying eyes, something was up! She could feel it. "Not my problem." Azami replied.

The woman apparently was too busy to hear her what Azami just said. She was walking around Azami in circles, her eyes darted from her head, toes and everything else in between. She clapped her hands twice and three other girls appeared from behind her.

"Could work." she muttered while rubbing her chin.

"I'll do the hair! It'll take just a minute!" one of the girls shouted enthusiastically.

"What can work?" she asked, hoping that the answer wasn't what she thought it would be.

"I think I've found my new Julliane!" she blurted out triumphantly.

Maybe it was temporary insanity or sheer desperation Azami thought. But they wouldn't be able to make her play that damned part, oh no! She'd bet her life on that. She reached for the pommel of her katana but—her eyes snapped open, it wasn't there! One of the girls dumped her blade in a chest nearby and closed it shut. The four girls closed in on her "P-Please…" she begged in a timid voice.

The girls laughed and dove in for the kill. They pinned her down on the ground with little difficulty. "No! Please I do—" her screams were muffled by a piece of cloth. The drama-club president pulled out a compact mirror from her pockets. "Take a good look at the girl in this mirror." Azami stared into the face of a terrified girl, the director closed it shut and laughed, a laugh that caused shivers to run up Azami's spine. "Cause next time you look at this mirror, this girl will be gone!"

Lei thought heard a barely audible scream not to far from the stage a couple minutes back, he shook his head. It was just stress, probably? Nothing more than that. He took in three deep breaths once more, it wasn't working for him anymore, this time he couldn't suppress his anxiety.

"Don't!" a beautiful girl screamed in protest. Lei strained his eyes, the dim light made it difficult for him to see who this girl was. "Curtains are gonna go up! in ten seconds." He heard someone from the staff cry out. He got into place, the girl who was previously screaming was now on the fake platform, she was shuffling her feet with both hands behind her back looking very nervous.

He smacked his palm to his forehead. That was Yukino! He cursed himself for not noticing the costume! 'I must really be tired.' he thought. He waved his had to catch Yukino's attention, she was waving a fist at him. 'Eh? That's not like her, that's much more like something Azami would—" the lights were switched on, the curtains started rising up. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light…"What in Nifleheim!"

She waved an accusing finger at him and said "Iwiilkillyoulater" she shot him a furious glance. But that just made her look even more beautiful to Lei.

Lei saw the director waving her hands, he read her lips "Three."

Azami now fashioned a new hairstyle wherein her long flowing hair was somehow given braids and thick bangs. Her skin seemed to give off a rosy glow instead of the usual pale white, her cheeks were reddening and luscious crimson lips topped it all off.

"Two"

"One"

"ACTION!"

Azami stepped into the spotlight and after a moment's hesitation she looked at Lei with meaningful eyes. "_I love you_!" she shouted with such passion that he was surprised himself.


	20. Chapter 16: Play Finale

**Chapter 16: Finale**

Azami couldn't believe it! She'd been coerced to play the role of leading lady impromptu! She had no experience at acting. The closest was when she went undercover as a geisha. But that was a mission, a matter of life and death... The only reason she couldn't back out of this one was because she was already in front of an audience. As if that wasn't enough the name of her school was riding on her shoulders—and that perverted psycho Lei.

Lei didn't have any second to spare. If he hesitated the entire play would be jeopardized. "Just pretend Azami is Yuki." He repeated again and again in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Azami approached Lei, her eyes darted from Lei's approaching figure to the blackboard behind him where the director was writing her script. 'Read the script and pretend your in love with him for just five minutes!' the voice of the director reminded her before she pushed her on the stage. Azami would have to follow those words to the letter, just as not to make a fool of herself. But she vowed to suspend the girl on a rope at the highest window of the Tower later.

Azami stood still, that was all she was told to do—and if she was asked to do anything else. She really doubted she'd be able to comply.

A myriad of thoughts were passing through Lei's mind, among them were 'She's going to kill me when this is over!' he stopped a feet from where she stood. Azami was shaking under his gaze. 'She's nervous, though in her situation. Who wouldn't be?' he thought.

Lei's eyes looked intense to her, his breath was warm and with his hair properly groomed, as much as she hated to admit it, he was handsome. "I'm not letting you go." he said with a deep stern voice that caused shivers to run up her spine. Azami read the script, she was glad she had her contacts on. "I have to!" she finally uttered. She was worried, had she said it in the right way? Was her voice too loud? These were just some of the questions that came to her mind.

Lei suddenly reached out to grab her, Azami instinctively pulled away but he had no choice. He took another step forwards, placed a hand around her waist catching her other hand just as she was about to slap him. He leaned in close and whispered "What are you trying to do?" It took all Azami's will to maintain a straight face and not beat him up outright. "I'm trying my best you dolt!" she retorted in a low voice. "I love you Julianne, haven't you noticed already!" he exclaimed in a booming voice. For a second there she thought the lines were for her.

"Now you turn around and run, ill stop you though." Lei muttered, his voice nearly a whisper. Now this was easy, no acting needed here! She pushed him away, maybe a little to roughly than necessary. Lei tried to catch her by the hands but missed, his foot however caught her skirt. Azami slipped and fell unto her back, Lei followed her fall but was able to catch himself, his face hung inches from hers.

Azami squirmed under him, this was not right. He was looking at her in a weird way, his touch, the close proximity of their two hot bodies against one another.

Azami watched his lips move, her heart was beating faster and faster. "Julianne, don't struggle." Lei stroked her hair with one hand, bending closer and closer.

Lei struggled to keep his mind from blanking out, her knee was brushing lightly against his crotch, her firm breasts rubbing against his midriff and her normally angry face quivering with his gaze. It was completely unnatural to him.

Azami's eyes darted from Lei's to the blackboard. 'Resist him, but you kiss him after! goodluck' It read. Azami's eyes snapped open. No way in hell was she going to kiss this jerk! But it was the script… Her integrity was on the line—besides it's only a play, right?

"Get off me you big lummox!" Azami screamed beating her fists against his chest. Lei felt uneasy about this, but he had to do his part. He caressed her cheeks with a hand and looked straight into her eyes. Azami looked into those eyes and lost herself in them, she tried to resist but he didn't let her. "I love you." he told her once more, but this time, his voice sounded passionate and sincere.

Azami felt her strength give in, he lifted her head and brought his lips inches from hers. It hovered there for a moment, he was hesitant at first. But those lips were inviting, almost irresistible. Azami felt the same way, it was difficult to resist, but… She wouldn't give him her first. She liked him, yes, but she wasn't sure with her feelings yet.

Azami avoided his gaze. "Don't do it." she said in a weak tone. "Azami we have to, people are watching." he urged. The girl shook her head and pushed him away, tears trickled down her cheeks. She ran back towards the back of the stage but he caught her wrists. "Julianne!" he grunted.

Azami tried to shake off his grip, but it was firm. He pulled her close and hugged her. "What are you trying to do!" he whispered in her ears.

"It's my first…"

Lei placed a finger on her lips. "It'll be mine too." Azami's eyes lit up.

However she broke free of his grasp and started to run. The audience started clapping and shouting, Lei knew the reason, they probably thought this was part of the script. Damn. And Azami was about to get off the stage, the frantic drama-club president was pointing a shaking finger to the blackboard. 'Kiss her now!' it read.

Lei didn't have much of a choice. He ran after Azami, caught her by the arm and pulled her close. The look on Azami's face was filled with shock and wonder, Lei placed a hand on her waist and one behind her head. He looked into those eyes, tears? Why was she crying?

The determined but at the same time soft look in his eyes caused her to give in. "I love you… I really love you." he uttered.

Lei bent dove in for the kiss, he closed his eyes and brought his lips an inch from hers. She felt his body press against hers, this warm embrace, although she wouldn't admit it. Was something she could get used to.

He slightly parted his lips as it closed around hers, Azami's eyes snapped wide open. His kiss was gentle, just the way she'd had wanted it from her first. Azami noticed the countless rose petals falling from the sky, she chanced a look above. The director along with a few guys on the staff opened another barrel full of rose petals, with a heave they released it's contents into the air.

Lei was relentless, his kiss quickly went from soft to fierce. 'He's… Good!' she thought.

Azami's eyelids fluttered and her heart raced out of control. Lei deepened the kiss, and she found herself helplessly responding to his whims. He broke away from her lips, eyes gazing into her's lovingly.

She felt ecstatic. Azami couldn't reach him without standing tiptoe, so she did. This time it was her turn to surprise him, she placed both hands on his cheeks, then she kissed him with as much fever as he did her just a moment ago.

"I love you." she muttered breathlessly. Lei said something that failed to reach her ears. The roaring cheers and applause drowned all the sounds, except the sound of her heart throbbing wildly against her ribs.

And just like that, the play had ended.

Guys thanks for reading this fic, I'm happy that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Im just glad people are reading this and actually think its good. :D ill try writing harder for you guys!


	21. Chapter 17: A walk in the park

**Chapter 17: A Walk in the Park**

After the final word from the judges it turned out they managed to win—but it was a tie with some all girl mage school from morroc.

The curtains fell down, the lights tuned down to a less blinding brightness. The cast and crew roared with laughter, everyone shook hands with each other congratulating themselves for a job well done.

Azami Koizumi felt the world slip away under her feet. Being in his arms, in this moment, she felt satisfied. Azami hugged him closer, his warmth, scent and the feel of his toned body against hers… She snuggled up her face against his chest,

Lei loosed his embrace and wiped a tear that fell on Azami's face. For a moment he looked at her with a new light, she seemed so gentle this way. Her features calm, her gentle smile and those now soft eyes. "Azami is everything ok?"

The girl nodded cheerfully, he couldn't help but notice those rosy cheeks and look back at her inviting lips. She sighed as she let go of him.

Lei flashed her a smile. "You were great! I didn't know you could act so well!" he said so enthusiastically.

The smile on her face and the strange glow in her eyes disappeared then and there. 'How can you be so… Insensitive!' she wanted to scream out. Instead she planted her heel on his feet and pushed him away. "I only did that cause I was forced!" she spat.

Lei scratched his head avoiding her eyes. "We better find Yukino then."

Azami frowned. "You're that much worried about her huh?" she said with a little more spite than she had intended to. She wanted to slap herself in the face, she was beginning to sound like some jealous girlfriend.

As Lei was about to turn around Rae slammed into his back, wrapping two arms around him. "Hey you did good perv!" she screamed into his ear. Lei smiled back, her cheery attitude never failed to infect anyone around her, except Azami. Though she did share a trait with her, they had the same mood swings. It would take just a little bit to tick her off.

"Would you mind getting off me?" he asked politely. The girl shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "Give me a piggyback ride to the restaurant!" she said cheerily.

"Restaurant?" he was dumbfounded. He hadn't heard anything about a restaurant.

"It's the drama-club president's treat." said a familiar voice from behind Azami.

"Yukino! What happened! Where were you?" Lei asked with a voice full of urgency.

The brown haired girl was wobbling on her feet. "I suddenly blacked out when I drank a glass of water… It was bitter too. Then next minute I woke up in a closet in the dressing room." she said weakly.

"That's definitely not water." Rae rubbed her chin "But who would've done something like that?"

Azami was gently sucking her fingers, it was a habit she had whenever she was in deep thought. "We could interrogate everyone who was part of this cast and crew?" she placed a hand on Yukino's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "This is definitely not good, her eyes seem vacant and she's turning pale."

Lei leaned over and noticed it too. "How many schools of magic are there?" Azami asked. Yukino bit her lip. "Eleven?" she answered. "Clagestide… It's a common sedative, side effects are temporary lapses of memory… she wont act much like herself the next few hours or so."

Yukino shook her head. "No need, Im feeling fine!" she said. Then she bowled over in laughter. Lei sighed. "At any rate I have to get Yukino to the school clinic, Rae I do hope it's alright if I can't give you your piggyback ride." The redhead nodded once and got off.

"I guess it'll be the two of us Azami." Rae exclaimed.

Azami nodded half-heartedly.

Lei looked at the night sky, it was a cloudless night and a full moon was up. He hummed to himself as he carried Yukino to the Geffen tower on his back. He couldn't get over at how amazing the Geffen park was. Looking around it you'd think you were in a carnival. The flowers all around produced a faint light making it seem like he was in the middle of a sea of stars. Lei looked over his shoulders, Yukino smiled at him "Thank you…" Yukino said weakly.

Lei shook his head. "You don't have to thank me."

Yukino had her arms carefully secured around Lei's shoulders. She leaned her face against the back of his head. "Lei, I'm really proud of you." she suddenly said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You still managed to perform well… despite me not being there."

"Don't think about it, you just rest…"

"I think I can walk on my own now."

Lei bent down and allowed her to get off. The distance they still had to cover was pretty far, he figured he'd just carry her on his back when she couldn't walk anymore.

The girl placed a hand on Lei's shoulder. "Hey Lei, I feel kinda weak, would you let me lean on you?" he nodded. He helped her place an arm around him and started walking again.

"So… Was Azami a good kisser?" she asked.

The question caused Lei to stop in his tracks. "What makes you think that?" her head was bowed down. "I saw you guys, I managed to get out but… It was already too late."

"It was ok." he replied.

Yukino dropped down on her knees. Lei leaned over her offering a hand. "Hey, its dirty… Get up." she shook her head. "But… I wanted my first Kiss with you!" she screamed at him, he noticed tears falling down her cheek. Lei knelt down and cupped her cheeks. "Hey, it's just that drug talking, lets go. Alright Yuki." he said gently.

She took his hands and Lei pulled her up. However just as he was going up she pulled his hands towards her, a determined look flashed across her eyes. "I don't like being beaten." she hissed angrily before placing her mouth over his. She parted his lips with hers and her tounge slithered inside his mouth. Lei's eyes snapped open.

Yukino then broke the kiss. "I always get what _I want_." She said before diving for his lips again. She muffled his protest by deepening the kiss. A hand was on his face and another on his hips. Lei wanted to stop this, but her hot forceful mouth was insistent. Finally after what seemed like ages she pulled away smiling.

"Yukino…" he said, his voice full of wonder.

"Lei?" he heard a familiar voice from behind. He quickly turned around. Both Azami and Rae stared at him with penetrating and fierce eyes. Azami dropped a paper bag on the cobblestone street.

He shook his hands in front of him. "I can explain!"


	22. Chapter 18: Aftermath of a few Kisses

**Chapter 18: Aftermath of a few Kisses**

Azami blushed, she'd slapped Lei harder than she had intended to. He looked at her with haunting eyes and a blank expression on his face. She flashed him an angry looked, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. 'Why doesn't he stop looking at me like that! It's HIS fault!'

"That was totally unnecessary." Rae blurted out.

"Why? Should I just let him harass Yukino! She's incapacitated for God's sake." Azami retorted.

"That's all the more reason we should believe Lei."

"Why are you siding with him?"

"Cause I think he's right."

"But—" before Azami could finish her sentence, Rae turned her back on her. Azami hated that, she was about to lay a hand on the girl's shoulder when Rae spoke. "I'm beginning to think your jealous." even Lei snapped out of his stupor with that last remark.

"OF COURSE NOT!" she shouted in protest.

Rae sniggered. "Then why are you all fired up about it?"

Azami shuffled her feet and bowed down her head in embarrassment. "Whatever." Rae elbowed her friend lightly and grinned. "You take things too seriously you know." 

Lei was amazed, Rae had so easily calmed Azami down. She made it look so easy. Usually it took him a really big gesture to get on her good side again. Lei brushed of the dust on his robes. "At any rate, its getting late. We better bring Yukino to the clinic quick."

Yukino nodded half-heartedly and hoisted her arms around his back. "Let's go."

The next morning Yukino woke up with no recollection of last nights events, all she could remember was passing out before the last act of the play. Yukino brushed the hair away from her eyes, still adjusting to the light she rubbed her eyes. To her surprise she found herself looking at the ceiling of her room. She was still feeling dizzy and strangely hot. "The Play!" she said out loud.

Something stirred beside her pillow. Lei was sleeping there! She quickly crawled towards him on all fours. He was sitting on a stool with his head and arms resting on the bed. Yukino had to admit, despite being clumsy, extremely unlucky, and embarrassment to himself… He had his good points. He looked cute just snoring there.

The door swung open and in came Azami with two plates with pancakes. Yukino greeted Azmi with a smile and she returned it. "How are you feeling Yukino-chan?" Azami asked cheerily.

Yukino shook her head. "Not so good, I can't remember anything from yesterday." Azami nodded, she understood the situation perfectly. This time she would keep her emotions in check.

Azami put down the plates on a table nearby. She approached Yukino and placed a hand on her forehead. "Your still feverish, but it's really mild now. According to the nurse that drug should have worn off by now."

Yukino's eyes snapped open. "What drug!"

Azami sucked her fingers, a habit of hers whenever she was in deep thought. "Someone deliberately drugged you so you couldn't perform last night."

Yukino shook her head. "Why would anyone do that?"

"There's a prize for anyone who wins, I checked into it. Other groups were sabotaged as well."

"That explains enough."

Azami sighed. "But there's something I have to tell—"Lei yawned loudly cutting her sentence short. He groggily got up. He straightened and stretched his arms into the air. He smiled ath the two girls "Morning Yuki, Azami… Hey what's up with you two?" he blinked stupidly. Both girls wore horrified expressions on their faces and both were blushing furiously.

Lei followed their gaze, to the bottom of his waist… The large bulge down there was fairly obvious. He felt a chill run up his spine when he looked up at Azami, instead of the girl, what he saw was the flat-side of the katana on a collision course with his face.

"GOODMORNING TO YOU TOO!" Azami screamed into his ear, she picked up the now dazed mage and kicked him outside the room. "To think I even made him pancakes." she muttered under her breath.

Rae entered Yukino's room with a mildly amused look on her face. "What did he do this time?" she said before drinking her cup of coffee.

"It's something we'd rather not discuss." Yukino said calmly.

Rae pulled out the school paper from her robes. "Hey, have you guys thought up a booth for the foundation day fair?"

Azami shook her head. "I don't plan to volunteer" she looked at Yukino. "Me neither." She said.

Rae sighed. She opened the paper and pointed out to the bottom of the paragraph. Rae read it out loud "…students must have a booth by the fifth; groups must consist of four people or less. This is compulsory for freshmen students." Rae rolled up the school paper and took another sip of her morning coffee.

"So you wanna team up with me? I've got the perfect idea for a booth. It'll combine all our best assets in such a way that everyone's sure to notice." she said with an air of achievement. "What do I have to lose, Lei's already taken my dignity, sanity and everything else in between in just the span of a few weeks." she said bitterly. Yukino nodded enthusiastically "Sure, I'd love working with you guys." Rae held out a paper form and asked the two to fill it up.

Azami was reading the letter when Rae suddenly leaned over her side. "Was he a good kisser?" she asked. Azami lost track of what she was reading, she just quickly scribbled down her signature over the form. She thrust it over to Rae's hands.

Once they were finished she stuffed the forms in her pockets. Rae grinned devilishly. "Do you guys know what the prize for best booth is?" her voice was seeping with excitement. Yukino scratched her head "No idea."

"The booth with the most people gets an extra twenty points on their final grade! The runners up get some secret prize… I'm aiming for the first prize though. I can just fool around for the rest of the year and still be sure I'll pass!" her voice was bordering on pure bliss and her face in a mad expression of twisted glee.

Azami rubbed her chin. "What will our booth be?"

Rae slammed her palm on the bed "A Kissing booth of course!"

Both girls looked scandalized. Rae grinned from ear to ear.

"I've seen you two girls in action… Plus our looks!" Rae burst into a fit of devilishly bone chilling laughter.

"I want out! Lei stealing my first kiss was bad enough! Don't you agree Yukino!" Azami exclaimed angrily.

Yukino looked at Azami with a confused expression on her face. "Say what?"

"You kissed him last night as well, you should—' Azami caught her tongue before she could say anything else. Yukino was shocked to the core.

"I-I did!" Yukino's face was flushed, her voice trembling.

Rae gave Yukino a friendly pat on the back. "It's alright, you were intoxicated… You really don't remember anything do you?" Rae asked.

The brunette nodded weakly, her eyes had a vacant look in them. More notable was her now rosy-red cheeks.

Rae shook her hand menacingly. "Azami I'm sorry, but you've already filled up the forms, irreversible process and all that—" Azami cut her off by shouting "Shit! You tricked me with that question! So that's why you asked all of a sudden."

Rae had a smug look on her face. "Anything is fair in love and war. In this case it's both." She stuck out her tongue at Azami.

Yukino sighed in exasperation, she was too busy trying to remember the events that had transpired last night.

"Who's our forth member?" Azami asked with a hint of barely suppressed rage in her voice.

Rae beamed at the girl. "Who else?"


	23. Chapter 19: All is fair with Love and th...

**Chapter 19: All is fair with Love and the foundation week!**

Yukino sighed. Her life was in miserable shambles, all because she allowed people to pick on her. A defining trait of her's was kindness, she'd help anyone out. It also proved to be her curse. But ever since she transferred to this school, things started looking up. No one's been pushing her around, though she had to deal with guys hitting on her… being from an all girl's school, she usually stammered an ran the opposite direction. However today, it seemed wasn't her lucky day.

"Why don't you go out on a date with me miss?" the guy, a senior judging from his uniform, lifted her chin, he looked at her from head to toe and he had that disgusting smile on his lips. She trembled under their gaze. Yukino shook her head and took a few steps backwards.

"Nowhere to run." His accomplice grunted.

They were right, she was cornered and there were three of them and she was alone. Yukino hugged her bag close to her chest.

"Please don't touch me." She whimpered.

One of the guys grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, today's the start of the fair. Why not go out with me? Ill treat yah."

She shook her head. "No." she said in a quivering voice.

The guy's face suddenly twisted into that of rage. "I guess ill have to force you then!" he lifted his hand into the air and brought it down with considerable force. The resounding slap echoed in the empty hall way. Yukino blinked, there was no stinging pain. Instead she looked up at the lean figure of a mage holding the man's hand by the wrist.

"And I thought all Geffen folk were educated." Lei spat in disgust. He threw the guys hand back. "Yukino, Run now. Ill catch you by the Ferris Wheel later." He told her with a serious tone.

The wizard rubbed his now reddening cheeks and snapped his fingers, the two other wizards behind him moved to both his sides. "A good for nothing Kunlunese kid eh? And I thought this school could go no lower." he said with a mocking tone. "Your girl's mine and there's hardly anything you can do about it.

"That's it, I'm pissed. Yuki, run NOW!" Lei looked seriously ticked off, he quickly leapt into into action. He launched his body into the air, fist aimed for the wizard's face. The wizard however caught his arm. He laughed "All that talk and no—" the wizard wasn't able to finish his sentence, Lie's knee had slammed into the bottom of his chin with enough force to send him bounding into his buddies.

Yukino couldn't move from where she stood, Lei too advantage of the situation, he quickly took Yukino's hands in his and the two sprinted out of the door.

Lei and Yukino managed to lose the three thugs easily. The two plopped themselves down on a nearby bench. After a few minutes of catching their breath Yukino decided to take the initiative, she stood up and bowed in front of Lei.

"Thank you." She uttered repeatedly. Lei scratched his nose. "It's no big deal really, you should sit next to me… People are starting to look you know." Yukino blushed and sat a few inches beside him.

"You could have screamed… I'm sure someone would have noticed." Lei said calmly.

"I'm sorry." she said bowing her head down.

"And you don't have to say 'I'm sorry' you know." he suggested with a warm smile.

"I'm—Ok." Yukino said in a Timid voice.

"And maybe you could smile too."

Yukino suddenly looked at him. "Huh?"

Lei avoided her gaze and stood up from his seat, he approached a guy selling ice cream and bought one cone. He returned and placed the ice cream cone in her hands. "I thought it mite make you smile." he said, and she did. She was about to lick the ice cream when she saw Lei sighing. "I can't eat this…" she finally said.

He looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"It feels unfair that I'm the only one having one."

"But I don't have any more cash on me."

"I know you haven't had you breakfast yet."

Lei scratched the back of his head. "Well, Azami was kinda breathing down my neck, I think Rae told her that I thought up the plan for tomorrow's kissing booth… I had to leave. I think she would've beaten me to a pulp if I didn't."

Yukino leaned over looking at his face. "But still…"

"I'm not hungry." Lei said. His stomach however grumbled loudly.

"Your lying." The girl looked at him angrily, her lips curled into a pout.

"It's ok really."

Yukino brought the melting scoop to his mouth "We can share." Lei finally agreed and they took turns trying to consume the large scoop. It took them a couple of minutes but they finished it, but now without getting their robes stained.

"Lei…"

The boy looked at her. "Yep?"

"You've got a stain on your cheeks."

"Huh where?"

Yukino crept towards him and wiped away the vanilla stain with a handkerchief. "There." she said with a smile. Lei blushed furiously. The girl sat upright and quickly returned to her depressed state.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…" she uttered weakly.

"It wasn't that much trouble."

"You always stick up for me… and I haven't done much for you." Lei placed two fingers on her lips. "Don't say sorry again, you haven't done anything wrong! Next time scream and shout for help when I' not there." he told her gently. "better yet knee them in the groin." He winked.

Suddenly a group of girls, all wearing the same apparel, which were plain white skin tight micro shirts and purple shorts, marching together in a strait line stopped in front of them. The girl at the front blew a whistle. "Five minute break! Then another ten laps around the tower!" bellowed the leader.

All the girls quickly sat on opposite sides of Yukino and Lei. Before they knew it, they were being mashed together. Lei looked at Yukino nervously, his elbows were brushing against her breast and the other sweaty girls wearing skin tight apparel weren't helping wither. "Pretty cramped eh?" he breathed. All the girls suddenly stopped squirming.

"What did I do?" he wondered. All the women were looking at him. "He's Cute!" one of them said. Lei's eyes snapped open as all the girls tugged at his robes. "Got dibs on him first." Another girl said. "He said I'm pretty!" on of the girls exclaimed. "Now way, he said I was pretty!" claimed another. "His accent's so cute!" then another. Lei felt a lot of hands pulling his cheeks apart. "He's mine!" snarled one of the girls.

Someone blew a whistle. "Keep away from him!" Lei knew that voice all to well.

"Why Azami, something wrong? You want him too?" asked one of the girls.

Lei cocked his head to the side, why was Azami wearing the same clothes as these girls? Azami blushed furiously. "No… I know him."

"REALLY!" all of the girls asked n unison with wonder in their voices.

"He's… a roommate." she confessed weakly.

"Wow! How come you haven't told us!" some of the girls exclaimed. "It's unfair, keeping a cute boy like him to yourself!"

Azami turned crimson with embarrassment. "It's not like—" another whistle cut into the air. "Hey you two don't move!" a girl with an orange sash and handcuffs screamed in their direction, she waved a finger in front of Lei and Yukino. She approached the two and without a moment's notice she handcuffed them together. "What is this!" Lei asked in surprise, he lifted his hand pulling Yukino's up in the process.

"Don't take him away!" some of the girls begged.

"What did we do wrong?" Yukino asked in a timid voice.

"Both of you aren't wearing uniforms unlike them."

Lei scratched his head. "And that's a crime?"

The girl with the orange sash shook her head. "Of course not! But these are grounds for you two to be marriage boothed." she pulled out a piece of paper from a utility belt hanging from her side. She placed a finger on rule number eleven. "If a marshal catches a girl and a boy who aren't wearing uniforms that marshal may put them in the marriage booth cell… blah blah blah."

"There's no such word as boothed! This is unfair!" Lei argued.

The marshal grinned. "It's not unfair, these are the rules!" she laughed mercilessly.  
"Unless you pay me a hundred zenny of course!"

Lei looked at Yukino. "Do you happen to have any money on you?" the girl stuffed her hands into her pockets and pulled out her wallet. "I think I spent it already…" she said in a hushed tone.

The marshal placed a hand on her hips. "Then it's settled! I'll lock you two up till five!"

"You can't do that!" Azami shouted. The marshal leaned towards her "Are you his girlfriend? If you are then you pay up!" the woman blurted out.

Azami shuffled her feet, she kept both hands behind her back. "I'm…"

Thanks, for the comments guys. It really warms my heart to know other people enjoy reading my work.

Oh, and this isn't supposed to be a story. The real version of this fic is supposed to be a Manga! But I still dunno how to draw anime so ill just use writing as my temporary medium. Hehe, I'm studying how to draw anime.


	24. Chapter 19, Part 2

**Chapter 19: Part 2**

Lei tried wrenching the bars apart with his bare hands. Unfortunately, it seemed that they were stuck until Azami could get back to them. Yukino sat on the other side of the cage quietly, she hugged her knees close to her chest idly traced the bars of the cage with her fingers. Lei, exhausted, finally plopped himself down on the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't bail you out Yukino…"

The girl rested her chin on her knees and smiled softly. "It's alright, really."

He avoided her gaze, he felt guilty for what had happened. "Are you hungry?" Lei asked. The girl shook her head. Lei pulled out a chocolate bar from his pockets and twirled it between two fingers. "I'm sure you are." he placed the chocolate bar in her hand and closed her palm.

Yukino blushed and nodded weakly, she began peeling off the plastic wrapper when something caught Lei's attention. White cotton panties! If he looked closer, he could see the mounds of fles—he shook his head vigorously--Leiclosed his eye shut and looked elsewhere, he quickly looked for anything that would take his eyes off from that... Yukino looked at him suspiciously. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Lei shook his now crimson face. "N-Nothing, really!" he blurted out nervously.

"If you say so…" she replied. Just as she was about to bit the confectionary delight the sound of roaring thunder and the familiar splatter of water reached her ears. She'd barely noticed that it was getting dark, the rain fell without warning. Lei waved frantically but everyone else was busy looking for cover, including the marshal who managed the marriage booth. "Damn, of all the rotten luck!" he grumbled.

Yukino suddenly skirted beside Lei, her uniform was soaked wet, it seemed the roof, wasn't secured properly and water leaked in unimpeded. The only dry spot was Lei's corner. Yukino shivered, she tried getting warmer by hugging herself but It just wasn't working. "I'm sorry… It's cold and—" Lei placed two fingers on her lips. "It's alright, no need to explain." he said gently.

Yukino sneezed and rubbed her nose. Lei edged closer to her." You have to get out of those wet clothes. " he said hesitantly. Lei undid the hooks on his cloak and wrapped it around Yukino. The girl nodded in response and slowly undid the button of her blouse. Lei sighed, at least this way, he didn't see her near naked body… although his memories of bumping into her when she had no clothes on were burned vividly into his mind. "I'm done…" Yukino told him, the girl was blushing as furiously as he was.

Lei couldn't help but stare at the brunette, not only was she beautiful, her personality was just as great. Unlike some crazed katana-swinging girl he knew! He didn't know what he'd done to Azami to deserve the treatment he got from her, it bothered him a lot. "Is something wrong?" Yukino's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"I'm—" he sneezed "—fine." he frowned, that wasn't very convincing. He was cold, but he didn't want her to worry.

Yukino avoided his gaze and inched towards him. "We can share?" she suggested in a timid voice. Lei's eyes snapped open. "Share?" he wondered. The girl nodded softly, she draped the other half of the robe on Lei. Now they were both cuddled up in a corner inside the same, hot, small and stuffy robe. "Your body is hot..." Yukino mumbled dreamily.

"Eh?"

She suddenly realized the implications of what she had just said. "I meant warm!" she said in embarrassment. Yukino buried her face in her hands. "I-I didn't mean too… You know." Lei bit his lips, the feel of her scantily clothed body against his skin, her breasts brushing against his shoulders and the increasingly hot temperature. It was overwhelming. "I-I get it. It's ok." he reassured her.

"I guess no one's coming back until the rain stops." Yukino mumbled.

"Yeah." Lei agreed.

"Would you… wrap your arms around me, it's still cold…"

Lei swallowed hard, his trembling hand found its way around her back and shoulder. Finally, with great effort he allowed his hand to rest on her shoulder. Yukino instantly snuggled up against him, she leaned her head on his shoulders.

Lei took in a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm sorry Yuki—" this time it was her turn to place a finger on his lips. "It's alright… If I was given a choice on who id be stuck with, Id still choose you Lei-kun." she said with a genuine smile on her lips. Lei felt his heart skip. A familiar ecstatic feeling began to spread from his chest to everywhere else. "But why me..?"

Yukino took his hands in hers. "Because you're the first guy who's been nice to me." she said breathlessly. He squeezed her small hands tightly. "You're hot."

Yukino gave Lei a vacant stare. "Your feverish!" he said nervously, Lei placed a hand on her forehead.

"Huh?" she mumbled before drifting into sleep.

Lei lifted Yukino unto his back and made his way to the Geffen Tower. Azami looked at his with a trace of suspicion. "Did you do anything to her while she was sleeping!" Azami snapped. Lei shook his head. "Why would I?" he said sourly.

Azami moved in front of him. "The question here is, why wouldn't you?"

Lei closed his eyes and exhaled. "Because I have a conscience."

Azami crossed her arms, her lips curled into a pout. Yukino suddenly started muttering some incoherent words. "Is she dreaming?" Azami asked. "Dunno." Lei muttered. Yukino licked her lips and smiled. "I… didn't know you were a good kisser Lei…" she mumbled while sleeping. Azami's hands were already firmly clamped around the handle of her blade. Lei swallowed hard, one way or another, he was done for.

Lei ran for the tower with Yukino on his back. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Stop running! Damn it!" Azami screamed as she waved her sword in the gathering darkness.

"Odin save me!"


	25. Chapter 20: The Kissing Booth

Yes, I am Filipino. Anyway, thanks so much to the people who take time to read this fic. I'll try not to disappoint anyone.

**Chapter 20: The Kissing Booth**

"I guess she's going to be alright, her fever broke." Lei sighed contentedly as he removed the thermometer from Yukino's lips. The girl turned on her side facing Lei, she mumbled a few incoherent words and smiled.

"Is she always like that?" the small crimson bird perched on his shoulders asked. Lei lightly patted the bird's head and smiled. "Yeah." Lei sighed. He stood up and closed the door to Yukino's room.

"Imagine that, living with three gorgeous chicks! No wonder you left the palace." The crimson critter chuckled. Lei extended his hand into the air and the bird landed on it, he eyes the avian seriously. "Pyre, tell me… how did you find me?" he asked. The bird shook its tail. "A familiar can find It's master, simple as that." Pyre chirped.

Lei opened the windows and sat on the balcony. "I do hope you lost those agents in the process." he said. Pyre flapped its wings and landed on Lei's head. "Yep, I made quite a commotion in Comodo." It chirped happily. "Wait, don't you dare shit on my hair again!" Lei said angrily through gritted teeth. The bird laughed. "Of course I won't!" it replied. The two laughed but Lei suddenly stopped.

Rae's lithe form crept up behind him. "What's this little fellow, answer Lei?" she asked, her nails tracing the contour of Lie's face. He swallowed hard. "My pet." he answered nervously, it was partly true. The bird found himself in a small brass cage before he knew it. "Damned witch! How did—" the bird closed it's beak shut when Rae shot him a terrifying glance. "Silence you lower life form! Or ill eat you for breakfast!" she hissed. The bird trembled under her gaze.

"A sentient bird! Amazing!" she muttered under her breath. "This bird must cost a fortune!" she added with wonder in her voice. Lei slowly inched back into the room, however before he could, he found her hands on his shoulders. "We can add this in our attraction." her voice bordering on madly excited. Lei snatched the cage from her hands. "No!" he firmly told her.

Rae crossed her arms. "Why?"

Lei raised a finger and looked like he had a good excuse, but the confident smirk on his face disappeared. He couldn't tell her the truth, he quickly thought up a half-assed lie. "He's sentimental… A gift from someone close—" he fumbled with his words when Rae's plump chest hung inches from his. The girl pinched his nose and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please Lei-kun!" she flashed him a disarming smile and she crept closer and closer. "Just one afternoon? Pretty please?" she begged him.

Lei however, was too busy looking at her to even hear what she was saying. He unconsciously nodded and she hugged him tightly. Lei felt himself getting turned on when a cold feminine voice from behind him said. "I don't know what's going on here but _someone_ has to die tonight."

Azami! Lei swallowed hard and raised his arms protectively. The sword slash, never came. Instead the sound of someone falling on floor reached his ears. Rae quickly sprung to Azami's side placing a hand on her neck. "I think it's a cold." she said with a concerned voice.

"I guess it wasn't a fever after all." The bird chirped.

Rae double checked her list and smiled. "Alright, since Azami's stuck in bed, Lei will just have to kiss twice as many girls." she muttered nonchalantly. Yukino shook her head. "But it's not right for him to kiss so many girls!" the brunette exclaimed. Rae's brow shot into the air. "Jelous?" that remark made both Yukino and Lei blush. "Well if you can pay me ten thousand zenny ill be fine with that." Rae said coldly.

Rae scratched her chin. "Hmm… I guess I have no choice. Pyre should rake us in at least two thousand…" she lifted the cage up into the air. Lei waved a finger at the cage. "H-Hey that's my pet!" he shouted. Rae rubbed her temples ignoring Lei completely. "Hey Yukino, I seem to have left our other supplies in our room… would you mind?" she asked Yukino politely. Yukino cheerfully said. "Sure!" and left without a moments notice.

Rae slapped her forehead. "Aw geez! I forgot to register our booth. Lei, ill be back alright, you can handle this for a bit, right?"

Lei nodded with a solemn look on his face. Rae quickly sprinted back to the tower. Lei sighed in relief and smiled. Lei sat on the chair grinning like an idiot, surely no one would—an attractive girl slammed her fist on the table. When she opened her fist a few coins fell on the table. Lei looked up with a surprised expression on her face. "That Rick's gonna get it, oh yeah! He's not the only one who can fool around!" she muttered under her breath.

Lei watched the girl tap her fingers impatiently. The girl flashed him an angry stare. "Well, where's my kiss?" she spat.

"Uhh…"

Frustrated, the girl just pulled him close and planted her lips on his mouth. Lei found himself helplessly responding. The girl pulled away with a dreamy look on her face and crimson red cheeks. "Hey, your cute."

Lei stammered. He was still new with this. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Just then he noticed a girl with long blonde hair, pale skin and black-gothic apparel leaning on a tree in front of his booth. The girl was staring right at him with two furious blue eyes. Luckily, depending on the way you'd see it a group of girls jogging stopped in front of his booth.

"Isn't that the boy from the other day?" one of the girls exclaimed, waving a finger at him.

"Yeah… A kissing booth! Twenty Zenny each kiss?" one of the girl's pointed at the billboard.

"Hey, wasn't he that guy who played Romeus?"

"He is kinda hot…"

"I'm not a cradle snatcher but…"

Before he knew it girls swarmed to his booth. They tossed coins, pinched his cheeks, ruffled his hair and kissed him by force. Lei didn't care if he'd have died. At least being trampled by a stampede of girls was a good way to go.

Lei had the girl's sign a notebook, every signature served as a point to get the grand prize. Seeing as it was too difficult he had them just put their signatures there. After an hour he opened the booklet.

Annesy Rithellehan, Geffen Tower, room 16-D.  
_-Your lips are sweeet! Are you free on the 24th?_  
Monica Durnharrow, Geffen Tower, room 147-J.  
_-I lost a bet, had to kiss you. Sorry._  
Ellahin Summerset, St.Claire Mage School, Jupitel St. 1286.  
_-Your so cute I could eat you! Don't forget me!_  
Rica Mellowfall, Prontera Chruch, Oridecon Rd. 9032.  
_-Hey, do you have a girlfriend?_  
He scanned the rest of the pages; there were a lot more names and addresses.

Lei slammed the notebook shut, he didn't intend to make some address book! He was nervous, if any of the girls found out… "Hey are you listening to me!" said the girl. He looked up. He was face to face with the gothic blonde girl, she dropped a small pouch on the desk.

"Ten thousand Zenny! For a kiss!" she said in a loud voice that was sure to catch the attention of anyone within earshot.

Lei felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

She immediately lifted him by the collar and kissed him outright. Unlike the other kisses this one was different, she bit into his lips drawing blood. Lei despite himself, found him kissing her fiercely and when he pulled away he blinked… His knees felt weak. Purple eyes rested on his. "That was good…" the blonde woman licked her lips.

Lei took a few steps backwards. "Sister!" Yukino blurted, she dropped a pile of boxes on the cobblestone street. Lei spun around surprised, this was definitely going to be hard to explain he thought. The woman approached Yukino and kissed her on the cheeks. "It's been awhile."

Rae placed a hand on Lei's shoulders. "She's an Aerahein..?" Rae muttered in shock. Lei looked at Rae with a dumfounded expression. "A what?"

"Aerahein… one of the seven strongest Wizard families in Geffen today. Their mastery over the dark arts is unparalleled. They're famous not only for their power, but their merciless, underhanded and evil methods…" Rae explained with a serious air.

The woman draped her arms around Yukino and stroked her sister's hair. "I see… Your quite smart girl." A devilish smile crept on her lips. A small crowd had formed around their booth. She bit Yukino's ears. "So this is the boy you've been hiding with, eh?" she licked the trembling girl's earlobe. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you had such good… friends."

Yukino shook her head and broke free from her sister's embrace and ran beside Lei, she grabbed his arms tightly. "I don't need you! Just…" she buried her face in Lei's shoulders "I don't need you anymore Natalia!" she screamed back at the woman.

Natalia crossed her arms and smiled. "No matter, your coming with me, like it or not."

Yukino clutched Lei's arms tighter. "Please… Don't let her take me away…" she begged Lei. The boy stepped between Yukino and her sister. "Don't worry, I wont." he said reassuringly.

Natalia flung her hair impatiently and grinned. "My, my… This is a problem.


	26. Chapter 20, Part 2

**Chapter 20: Part 2**

Natalia licked her lips. "I don't have all day Yukino, but I suppose I can't oppose his decision."

Lei felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. Yukino clutched his arms tighter and gave him a suspicious stare. "What do you mean by that?" Yukino asked, genuinely confused.

"If he doesn't want me to take you away, I suppose I can't do anything about it." Natalia said with a sheepish grin. Yukino looked at Lei's face, his eyes were glued to Natalia. A nervous expression masked his face. Yukino tugged at his robes. "Lei? Something wrong?"

Natalia flung her waist-length hair and laughed. "You haven't told anyone anything about yourself!" she guffawed. Lei inched backwards. "No one needs to know anything." he spat. A small crowd had gathered around their booth. Lei frowned, this was bad! Very bad!

"Tell me, what is the successor to the Yang Dynasty of Kunlun, doing in a place so far from his homeland." she said with a grin.

The gravity of those words dawned on Yukino. "Successor?" she muttered with wonder in her voice.

"I suggest you leave, if you don't I will be forced to call on the proper… authorities." Azami said with a calm expression on her face. Natalia frowned and approached Azami. Their eyes met and they looked like they were about to pounce on each other. Natalia seized up the girl and walked past her. "I guess coming here wasn't that fruitless, I did get a kiss from a prince." Natalia exclaimed.

The crimson bird landed on Lei's head. "Boss, I think our cover's blown." It croaked. Lei shot it an aggravated glance. "Obviously." he spat. The small crowd around them suddenly seemed much bigger, it seemed every girl within earshot wanted to get their kiss, from a prince!

Lei quickly pulled out a small flask from within his robes. He lifted into the air and sent it crashing on the cobblestone streets. "Azami. Yukino. Rae. I'll see you guys back at you know where." he shouted, thick mist enveloped the immediate surrounding and Lei escaped.

Azami idly balanced the pommel of her katana in her palm as she listened to Lei's story, she showed the slightest interest. Rae and Yukino seemed much more eager to her his tale.

"So basically, I didn't want to get hitched at the age of fifteen, so I left for Rune Midgard the day before my wedding with Ai." Lei explained.

Yukino took in a deep breath and finally said. "That's the most—" Rae covered Yukino's mouth. "Pathetic excuse of a story I've ever heard!" Rae finished. Azami smiled. "My sentiments, exactly." the kendo girl sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone ok!" Lei begged them.

Azami re-sheathed her blade and stood up. "That's not a problem, we wouldn't. The question is, do you think any of the girls traced you back to the tower?"

Lei shook his head. "I doubt it."

Azami rubbed her chin. "I just hope your right. I don't intend to become your bodyguard in the future." she stated coldly. "as for now, we all need to get some sleep." she added.

Lei sat on the balcony, if rumors spread he would find himself back on a barge to Kunlun. The bird perched on his shoulders pecked his ears again. "Hey would you listen and stop spacing out!" Pyre chirped.

"What!"

"Are you sure you can trust those girls?"

Lei smiled weakly. "Yes."

The door swung open and a Azami sat on the ledge. "I suppose I can trust you after overhearing that..." The bird flew to Azami's shoulders. "Told you she's the prettiest of them all!" Pyre exclaimed while flapping it's wings. Azami shot the bird a cold glance. "Ever heard of the expression, flattery gets you nowhere?" she hissed. The bird flew back to Lei's outstretched hand.

Azami cleared her throat. "You should thank me." she said. Lei's brow formed a crease. "Why?" he asked, confused and genuinely interested. The girl lifted a small vial containing a pink mixture. "This mixture is a powerful narcotic that can erase short-term memories." she said calmly.

"What will I do with that?" Lei asked nervously.

Azami removed the cork. "I put a few ounces of this in Yukino and Rae's drinks. By now they should have no recollection of today's events." she told him. Lei scratched his head and eyed it nervously. "Have you ever used that on me?" he asked.

Azami blushed furiously and gave him an angry look. "That doesn't concern you." she accidentally blurted out. She brought the vial to her lips. "I'm going to do you this favor, I know it wouldn't be normal, If any of us knew about your secret…" she tilted the vial and swallowed its contents. "I trust you'll take me to my room without doing anything ecchi."

Lei draped the blanket over Azami's now sleeping form. Pyre flapped over to Azami's pillow. "I take it she likes you." the bird said. Lei smiled. "I sure do hope so." He replied.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Now's your big chance to score." The bird said with a slight quiver in its voice. Lei looked at Azami's sleeping figure, she wouldn't wake up in this drugged state… He could do anything he wanted to. Lei bent down and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you." he murmured softly.

Pyre bit his ears. "What! Just a kiss on the cheeks!"

"What do you want me to do!" he snarled back.

"Lemme think… Hey how about losing your virginity?" the bird squawked sarcastically.

"Hmm… Let me think about it." Lei eyed Azami's sleeping form from head to toe.


	27. Chapter 21: Shopping

**Chapter 21: Shopping!**

A wry smile threatened to break upon Lei's lips. He allowed himself to sink on the couch, Lei closed his eyes allowing exhaustion to wash over him. He didn't expect doing that to be so draining, true it did relieve him but it also felt…wrong. He shook his head, guilt? Possibly, he brushed the thought aside.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you." Pyre muttered in a low voice.

Lei wiped the sweat on his brow. "Yeah, very much."

"Your fly's open."

Lei looked down at his crotch and zipped it up. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you told me earlier." he stretched his arms into the air. "I mean, if the girls saw—" he was cut-off when the bird shook it's cage violently. "Are you going to let me out!" it screamed. Lei placed a finger in his temple, he smiled and said. "In a few days."

"What!" Pyre said in an aggravated tone.

"Do you know how exhausting it was to chase you put you there in the first place." he said with a cocky grin.

"But it's stuffy!" the bird complained.

Lei looked at the night sky. he had a lot to think about. That mysterious Natalie, Ai, the girls, and how much longer could he hide the truth from his friends.

"I still believe you couldn't do it. GAY! Friggin gay!" Pyre muttered.

Lei rubbed his temples. "You really wanna die don't you Pyre?"

The break of dawn is usually followed by the chirping of migratory birds then a silent calm. But in the case of Lei Fu Yang…

Azami slammed her fists unto the table. "I can't believe such a lie!" she roared. She massaged her head, for some reason her recollection of yesterdays events were vague at best. Not to mention she was coping with such a severe hangover. "So you're trying to tell us that we drank the whole night through." she exclaimed.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you." Lei replied with an aggravated tone.

"I still find it hard to believe I can barely remember anything!" Azami retorted.

Yukino sighed and tugged Lei's robes. "Are you sure my sister didn't do anything reckless?" she asked. Lei normally didn't like to lie, especially to someone as nice as Yukino but he already lied so many times morning alone than he usually would in a week's time, he figured another wouldn't hurt. "Yes, she just passed by and said hi." he lied.

Azami tapped Rae's shoulders. The latter however was too busy counting the coins in the pouches from yesterday's fair to care. "Help me out here!" Azami said. Rae ignored her, she continued to count the coins and take notes. "If I do this, I can get a tenth more than them!" she muttered under her breath. Azami pulled Rae towards her. "Are you even listening?" the kendo girl asked.

A devilish glint flashed in Rae's eyes. "Yes, if I take in that discount for that new top ill save—" she looked at Azami with a dumfounded expression. "Yeah? You were saying?" Rae asked. Azami rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." she exhaled.

"Say Azami, what did you get for the Christmas ball?" Rae asked, she did nothing to hide the excitement in her voice.

Azami crossed her arms and asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't picked out anything to wear for the Christmas ball!" Yukino uttered, surprised at Azami for forgetting such an occasion. Azami sucked her fingers. 'It must've slipped out of my mind!' she thought nervously. "I'm not going…" Azami said weakly.

"You really should! It'll be loads of fun!" Yukino exclaimed with a soft giggle.

"I'm not sure… If I can wear my kimono, I suppose—" Rae suddenly spoke out of turn. "You can't wear that! Your supposed to wear a western dress! You'll look like an idiot wearing a kimono." The redhead argued.

Yukino suddenly brought both of her hands together. "How about we help you choose a gown! There should be stores open at the market district by this hour—" Yukino paused. "--Oh I can't… I have to talk to some people from the drama-club." she said weakly.

Rae smacked her head with an open palm. "I have someone to talk to today as well."

Azami frowned, if she could help it, she wouldn't even talk to him, but, Azami turned around to face Lei and bowed. "Would you help me?

Lei cursed his luck, the first snow of the season and he forgot to get a warmer coat. He looked at Azami. The girl was only wearing the standard pleated skirt, which were cut at the thighs, knee length socks and the standard blouse. Lei noticed that she was shivering a bit so he removed his muffler and draped it around her.

"Thanks…" Azami nervously said, he noted the slight blush on her cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes from her face. "No problem." He replied.

Lei and Azami had been looking around for almost two hours and still no luck, they even accidentally stepped inside a strange store, which to Lei's misfortune sold all sorts of pornographic magazines to sextoys, that earned him a very painful slash from Azami's katana. Tired, the two decided to take a break at a nearby bench. Lei couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to her smooth silky legs, Azami suddenly stood up, Lei closed his eyes and raised his arms protectively but the attack never came.

Lei risked opening his eyes and what he saw was Azami leaning over him with two hotdogs in one hand. "A-Are you hungry?" she asked nervously. Lei nodded and forced a smile.

As the two silently finished the snack Azami looked over to Lei. "I'm sorry for troubling you." she said. Lei shook his head. "Not at all." Azami suddenly stood up and took Lei's hands in her own, he pointed a finger towards a store not too far from where they sat. "I think that's the store were looking for!" she exclaimed, she quickly ran towards it pulling Lei with her in the process.

Lei couldn't help but smile, he was in high spirits. For once Azami wasn't acting cold and indifferent towards him. She opened the door and walked inside, Azami sighed in relief, this was the right store. She was about to approach the counter when a personell came to them. "You two!" the young girl called out.

"Huh?" Azami and Lei muttered in unison.

"You're the first couple who came in this store today, since it is the holidays you get a special prize!" she said.

Azami shook her hands. "A-A Couple?"

The girl nodded. "Yes… wait are you two foreigners?"

"Well not really, but we didn't grow up here…" Lei explained.

The girl giggled. "So you two don't know about our tradition concerning that mistletoe above your heads?"

The two shook their heads, Lei stared at the strange ornament hanging on top of the door.

The girl beamed at the two of them. "Well, if a guy and a girl are under mistletoe, the two will have to kiss!" she explained and clapped both hands together. "I'm sure you two won't mind, since you two are already a couple and all."

Azami and Lei slowly turned their heads towards each other. Their eyes met and…


	28. Chapter 22: From Alright to Awry

**Chapter 22: From Alright to Awry**

Azami's face took on a light shade of crimson under his penetrating gaze. Odd she thought, that a simple stare from a guy she's been trying so hard to ignore, that just looking into the eyes of the same guy she's been trying to drive away would cause her heart to skip a few beats. "Azami?" she heard his masculine voice call her name. He waved a hand in front of her face saying. "Hello?"

The kendo-girl slowly shook her head and snapped back into reality. "Yes?"

Lei looked at Azami, he was nervous and Azami could easily tell it was because of her. She also noticed that cute way he shuffled his feet whenever he was nervous. Lei fumbled with his words, the expression on his face were pitiable, but still adorable in Azami's eyes. "Ms.Kathy here told me if—we can't—you know… We can't get the prize so, I was thinking!"

"Yes?" Azami cursed herself, something was off, he seemed to look different, She wouldn't dare say it but he looked really, cute. It's as if he were under a new light. Or maybe it was just because she'd been trying to ignore him that she only noticed now. She bit her lips, now that she thought about it, during the play, he did... Azami bit her lips hard, what was wrong with her!

He scratched the back of his head, a habit of his whenever he was nervous. "We don't have too." He finally said. Azami shrugged. She wondered why it took him so long to say anything

Lei noticed someone waving outside. He squinted to make out the familiar figure. 'Isn't that Yukino?' he thought for a moment. Azami gave him a stern look. Lei looked down at the girl's face. "It's not a problem." Azami huffed. Lei's eyes snapped open, Azami draped her hands around his neck, for a second he could see a determined look in her eyes. She suddenly stood up on tip toe, pulled him close and pressed her lips against his, she then parted his lips and applied pressure.

'What am I doing!' Azami asked herself. Her body seemed to move of its own accord. Lei pushed her away, he looked at her with those soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but I think I saw Yukino outside! she maybe in trouble so… I'm sure you'll understand." with that the store's double doors swung open, Lei chased after Yukino as fast as his feet could carry him.

Azami blinked stupidly, she knew someone was tapping her shoulders but she couldn't feel anything. The sales lady raised her voice up a notch. "Miss is everything alright?" she asked. Azami slowly shook her head. "No."

Lei plopped himself down on the cold cobblestone street of the Geffen Park. He took in ragged breaths and shifted his gaze from his aching feet to Yukino. "I don't understand!" Lei said between breaths. Yukino leaned on a nearby tree and kept her head bowed.

Lei approached Yukino and rested his back against the same tree. "Girls back in Kunlun couldn't even run half as fast as you can." He said. Yukino hugged her knees to her chest, her hair kept her face hidden from Lei. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" she said in nearly a whisper.

"You can tell me anything." Lei said in a gentle voice.

"Tell me, who do you like more.' Yukino wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped her fingers around his. "Me or that sword wielding whore!" she said in a very angry tone. Lei tried to pry his hand from hers but she wouldn't budge. "What's the difference between me and her?" she asked.

Lei looked into her eyes. "Yu-Yukino I don't—" She silenced him with a light kiss. Yukino pushed him down on the ground and straddled his thighs with her legs. "Do you know why I led you here?" she asked with a seductive look on her face. Lei hooked a finger in his collar, damn, it was getting really hot.

"Isn't it nice and quiet?" she purred.

Lei struggled to push her off but failed. Was she this strong! He wondered. "Why do you resist?" she whispered into his ear as she licked it. He trembled with excitement. she lifted his hands and pressed it against her chest. "Aren't these enough for you?" she stated with a passion darkened voice.

Lei's world was spinning. He was barely keeping himself in check. Yukino kissed him once more, this time with renewed ardor, Lei's eyes snapped open as she forced her tongue into his lips. He was aching with desire but something didn't feel right. "No…" his voice sounded strained. Lei wondered how much longer he could hold out against this kind of assault on his senses. He looked at her sweat covered face, he tired to pull his hands away from her chest but she only pressed them closer. 'God, why does she have to be this hot…'

"Why do you struggle?" she asked.

Lei shook his head, he needed to stop it now or he'd lose control. With a determined look on his face his eyes met Yukino's. "This isn't right…" he grunted.

"It feels right though, doesn't it?" she traced her fingers against his muscled chest until her hands were pressing against his bulging groin. She laughed, his body quivered wit her touch, it was all too easy. "Tell me, if you don't think this is right, then what's with this huge boner pressing against my thighs?" she teased.

"But…"

Azami found herself sitting on a bench that lay at the heart of Geffen's market district. She looked at the puddle of water underneath her feet, she looked at the reflection of a sad girl's face. "What's wrong?" she asked the girl.

A figure stopped in front of her, Azami looked up. Her eyes widened. "Y-Yukino?" she mouthed. "Hey, I was looking for you guys. I headed straight here after finishing my term paper." She handed Azami a small paper cup of coffee. "I haven't touched it, it's hot chocolate." Yukino said cheerfully.

"Oh." Azami took the cup in both hands.

Yukino sat beside Azami and sighed. "So where's Lei, didn't he accompany you?"

"I thought he was with you?" Azami said spitefully.

Yukino shook her head, genuinely confused. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning."


	29. Chapter 22, Part 2

**Chapter 22: Part 2**

Azami frowned. "That's not possible, I saw you and—" Yukino shook hear head in silence. "Maybe it was someone who looked like me." Yukino thought out loud.

"This could prove troublesome." Azami suddenly stood up and picked up her katana. "I think he went off to the park." Yukino got up too and noticed something on Azami's face, tears? She dismissed the idea, this was Azami after all. "Hey are you alright?" she asked timidly, Azami avoided her gaze. "Yeah, I've just got dust in my eye." The kendo-girl replied in an undertone, she rubbed her eyes.

"Yukino, We have to hurry, I feel that he's in trouble."

Lei struggled to break free of the woman's grip, she tried to force herself on him but he slapped her face hard. He refused to believe that she was the same girl he'd been with for the last several months.

Yukino rubbed her now stinging cheeks and licked her lips. "Honestly, I'm impressed." She calmly said, she took hold of Lei's robes and lifted him into the air. Lei chocked on his collar, he vainly tried to shake off her firm grip but to no avail. He couldn't get enough momentum going without getting his foot on the ground. "Tell me, why do you resist?" she asked, her eyes piercing his. "You're a bad actor." was his answer.

The girl laughed with Yukino's voice. "Really?"

Lei's eyes darted from the girl to the immediate surroundings. He needed to find something he could use. The girl caressed his cheeks, her nails biting into his skin. "Tell me… Has my sister really changed that much." She licked the blood off her fingers. Lie's eyes snapped open. 'Fangs? Impossible, there are no more vampires in this day and age! Unless...'

"Changed? What do you mean?" Lei asked with a strained voice.

Nothing he could use to his advantage here he thought. The next logical option would be to find an escape route, he needed to buy time. "She wasn't that saintly timid girl before, if you know." Natalia said. She bit a finger drawing blood, Natalia traced a pentagram on his forehead with the blood flowing freely from her wound.

'Amazing, I didn't know you were already planning an escape route as we were talking.' Lei heard a female voice say in his thoughts. What was she trying to do? Invade his thoughts? He tried pushing her away but it seemed like most of his body had gone limp. Lei grinned, this mind delving technique had a loophole, it could work both ways…

"It seems your not as bad as you may think you are." Lei spat.

"Eh?" she looked straight into his eyes.

"How very noble, you want her to be strong so your parents couldn't push her around, as they have you…" Lei continued, he focused all his will into reading her mind, it was possible that he'd find something to unnerve her.

She suddenly wrapped her fingers around his neck cutting off his air supply. "Shut-up! What would you know!"

Lei began to choke. "But you see, she's strong already." A wry smile formed on Lei's lips. "Stronger than you it seems. She broke free from your family without using her… gifts."

Lei felt consciousness slowly slip. He blinked once, twice and Natalia's angry face was starting at him. Natalia pulled his face closer to hers. "At least I'm doing something for the person I love, I can't say for other people here." She whispered into her ears.

Lei's eyes snapped open. Her tongue gently probed his earlobe and slithered down his neck. "You couldn't do anything for Aya until it was too late... How pathetic." She muttered. Lei struggled violently, images of his past replaying itself repeatedly in his head. There was his father shouting, Aya was captured… then another image, of her limp body in his arms. Lei shut his eyes and felt a tear trickle down his face, his fists trembled with rage.

When he opened them, he was horrified to see the face of his long dead lover.

"Aya!" he said in a voice filled with wonder.

The girl wrapped her arms around him tenderly. "Yes it's me." She said with the same angelic voice he'd never fail to recognize. This was the same long ebony hair, the same silk like skin, the same scent. He hugged her back, something was wrong but… Why is this any different from before? 'If it feels right? Why not follow what you feel?' said the voice in his head. It was right, there's no more reason to think anymore. Everything would be alright.

"Leikins, everything is going to be fine. You just have to follow your heart, this time around." She whispered into his ears. 'Remember what happened the last time, you didn't listen to your heart.' a feminine voice told him. Lei nodded unconsciously and smiled. Only one person could have called him by that pet name… Right?

Azami and Yukino finally found him. "Hey what are you doing here? The sun is setting already, hey!" Azami she hollered. No response. She approached Lei but Yukino's hand pulled her back. "No… That's not him." She muttered in a serious tone.

Lei stood up, put both of his hands into his pocket and grinned. "Hey, sorry I was lost and—" he paused, his voice sounded strained. "Is something wrong Yukino-chan?" he asked sarcastically.

Yukino inched backwards. "Can you feel it Azami?" she asked, her voice urgent. Azami nodded slowly. Azami unsheathed her katana and pointed it towards Lei's throat, the boy chuckled and took another step closer. "Is this how you welcome your friends?" Lei stated with a shrug.

"Who are you?" Azami asked coldly.

Lei seemed indifferent to the stance Azami took, he took another step closer, then another until the tip of her blade nearly touched his throat.

"I want to se your hands in the air, now!" Azami demanded. Lei did as he was told. She gripped her katana firmly, her hands and legs were shaking nervously.

Yukino felt a sudden chill. "Wait, that's really him." she said with a slow solemn tone. Azami felt a bead of sweat trickle down her neck, her eyes darted from Yukino to Lei's face.

"This is my sister's handiwork." She muttered under her breath, she kept her eyes glued on Lei's. Those eyes were glazed over, he wasn't really looking at anything, it just seemed like they were only for decoration.

Lei suddenly spoke in a booming voice. "Azami, if you want to do it, then do it!" he held unto the blade with his bare hands. The metal cut his flesh but he seemed to neither care nor feel the pain. He pulled the blade closer to his throat.

"Why don't you do it?" he said in slow mocking tones. Azami's hands trembled, her legs felt like they would fail her. Before she knew it tears were running down her cheeks. "If you don't, ill do you in." he said harshly.

Azami shook her head and broke into sobs. "No, no way." she whimpered.

"Do it!" he screamed.


	30. Chapter 23: No Title Yet Sorry

**Chapter 23: (Insert title here)**

"Coming in?" Azami asked.

Yukino shook her head. "I'd like to stay out here for another few minutes."

Azami went out into the balcony wearing what seemed to be three layers of clothes. She handed Yukino a mug of hot chocolate. "I thought you mite like it." said the payonese girl.

"I'm surprised. You haven't even bothered asking me." Yukino sighed. Azami crossed her arms, Azami took a sip from her mug. "I don't know who you are, but since you helped us awhile ago I don't think you're much of a bad person." Azami calmly stated.

"Luna." Luna took in a deep breath. "You can say that I'm your friend's alter ego of sorts."

"So what happened to Yukino?" Azami asked.

Luna tapped her head. "Still in here." Luna replied. "Don't worry. You'll have her back by daybreak. After that ill be coming out when you least expect me too." She stretched her arms into the air and yawned. Luna looked at Azami. "You like him, do you not?"

Azami was caught off guard by the question. She blushed furiously and fumbled with her words. "I…That is to say…" Luna chuckled and took another sip of the steaming beverage. "I do too." She opened the door and took a step inside.

Luna rubbed her chin. "The blizzard's going to get worse, I guess we better go in now."

Azami quickly placed a hand on the girl's shoulders before she could go in. "Why did you ask?"

Luna shrugged. "I think my alter-ego's fallen for him." She smirked. "And so have I."

Lei woke up with an excruciating headache. He opened his eyes surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring back. "Feeling any better?" Rae asked. "Yep." He replied. Lei was about to stand up when Rae pushed him back down on the bed. "Azami said you slipped down some steps on your way back to the tower and fell down head first." She sighed. "Can you be anymore clumsier?"

Lei forced a smile. So that's why he couldn't remember anything from yesterday. "I guess not. But I'm feeling better so—" Rae flashed him a serious look. "Yukino and Azami are out right now, and they gave me specific instructions to watch over you."

"But I—" he looked down at his clothes, he idly wondered why he was wearing pink pajamas with poring designs all across it. "Tell me, what am I doing in one of these." He was angry. Rae pinched his nose causing him to open his mouth. Then without warning the woman fed him a spoonful of lukewarm chicken soup. "Cooked it myself."

"I'm not letting you off the hook! And who the hell changed my clothes!" a tinge of embarrassment was evident in his voice. "I did, and don't worry, I didn't look at it, Maybe."

"Maybe!"

Rae chuckled. "As if you don't like the idea." She force fed him another spoonful. "Open your mouth." she urged. Lei gave in and willingly swallowed the bitter tasting soup. "So do you like it?" she asked. "Yeah, it's great." He lied.

Rae's eyes suddenly became misty, she hugged Lei and started crying. "Heh. No wonder he left me--" she broke into sobs and Lei did the only thing he could do, give her a pat on the back and a tight embrace. "he said I was no good…" she cried.

Rae gave him a pained look of absolute need before burying her face in his chest. "Am I that bad a person?" she asked. Lei stroked her hair. "Of course not…" he replied. Rae looked straight into his eyes. "Then how come you've never noticed me!" she screamed.

Lei couldn't find an answer to that one. He felt guilty. He felt stupid, he was too pre-occupied dealing with Azami and Yukino that he hadn't noticed how he'd ignored Rae. "Your wrong, I have…" another lie. He cursed himself inwardly. He felt rotten for being so ignorant.

"Is it ok if I take you to the ball with me tonight." He asked. Rae stopped crying and looked up. "Your just asking me out to make me feel better, I'm sure you'd rather ask Yukino or Azami don't you?"

She was right on the money. Lei faked a smile. "Of course not, I really want to go with me." He said. Rae gave him a scrutinizing look, her lips curled into a pout. "Really?" she said with wonder in her voice. Lei gave her a hearty nod. "Yep."

Azami sighed. "Would you go to the ball with me?" another upperclassman asked her. She tilted her head to the side and showed him her katana. "Tell me, how much do you enjoy breathing?" she hissed. The guy left.

"So who are you going to the ball with tonight?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not sure if I am going…"

"I can't show up, I have a few things to attend to." Yukino grudgingly said. Azami placed a hand on her shoulders. "Are you sure you won't need any help?" Azami asked. Yukino shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Tell me though…"

"Yeah?"

"Are all those stuff I read about vampires true?"

Yukino giggled. "Of course not, but we do get stronger at night." Her almond eyes rested on Azami's. "But I do get stronger when I drink the blood of a young virgin." she said in an undertone, Yukino flashed Azami her newly acquired fangs. All the color drained from Azami's face. Yukino gave her a pat on the back. "Just kidding."

Azami rolled her eyes. "Not funny."

Yukino giggled some more. Azami couldn't help but stare at Yukino's lips. The latter noticed and opened her mouth revealing her perfectly normal teeth. "They disappear when I want them to." She stated nonchalantly. "So… Are you going back to Payong this holiday?"

"I havent thought about it..." Azami shrugged.

Yukino pushed the elevator button and the doors slid open with an audible click. Inside was Lei looking very depressed. "Uhh… Hi." He said weakly. Azami stepped inside and Yukino followed her footsteps. Azami pressed a few buttons and the gears locked into place. Azami cleared her throat. "Lei I have to ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Would you—" before she could continue her sentence the elevator shook violently, the emergency lights basked the entire compartment in an eerie blue light, then there was that unnerving silence. Lei quickly went for the control panel. He tried everything from the open button to the emergency switch and nothing seemed to be working.

Lei slowly turned around. "Guys… I think… were stuck."

Azami's fingers found themselves around Lei's neck. "I think you rigged this whole thing."


	31. Chapter 24: Advanced Merry Christmas

**Chapter 24: Advanced Merry Christmas**

Yukino tugged the base of Azami's blouse. "Azami-chan."

"Yes?" she grunted.

"I think Lei's turning blue…"

Azami looked at Yukino. "Maybe it's because the emergency lighting is blue?" Yukino gave her a stark look and wove her finger disapprovingly. "Please let go of him." Yukino said sternly. Azami let go and brushed her fingers against the hem of her skirt. Yukino was looking at her with the slightest hint of a frown. "I dunno where he's been." Azami blurted out.

Lei turned around without even giving Azami an afterthought, he sluggishly walked to an empty corner of the elevator and plopped himself down there. Yukino took a step closer but Lei raised his hand in protest. "Id rather not… I was actually planning to visit the library and get some silence…" she smiled in Yukino's direction. "Don't take it the wrong way, Yukino-chan."

"Ah, sure." Yukino sat on another corner of the room. Azami sighed and sat beside Yukino. After a few minutes of silence Azami looked at Lei. He wore a blank expression on his face and seemed strangely depressed. "Is something wrong?" the question left Azami's lips before she could stop it. Lei shook his head slowly without even looking at Azami's way.

"I don't like being ignored." Azami said in an uproar. Lei finally turned to look at the woman, he lifted a hand and pointed it towards her. "I can see your… You know." He breathed. Azami blushed and looked down at her exposed privates. She quickly pulled her skirt down. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" she half-shouted.

Lei shifted his gaze back to his shoes. "Angry?" it was more of a statement than a question. That was it, she wouldn't take this sitting down. Azami went for Lei's collars and his neck. "Do you know what kind of—" Azami found an arm pulling her back and Yukino's hands on her mouth. "He's not supposed to know anything." she whispered into Azami's ears.

"What's wrong with you?" Azami shouted at Lei. "Nothing, really." From here Azami could smell the stench of Ale from his breath. "I thought you didn't drink!" Azami literally chocked Lei with both hands. He took her hands by the wrist trying to wrench her fingers from his throat.

Lei relinquished his grip on Azami's wrists and flashed her a look of pure resentment. Azami let go of him and took a step backwards. No way this was gonna happen, she shook her head, no way in hell she'd let a presumptuous bastard give her that look. She reached for the handle of her sword, only finding out that it was missing.

Azami nervously groped her side, she cursed the dim light. How could she forget her contacts at a time like this! "Tell me something." his voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"What?" she growled in response.

"Nevermind." he said as if he were talking to himself. "So I suppose you guys will be going back to your homes this holiday break." he stated calmly. Azami nodded in response. Yukino kept her head bowed. "I'm going to visit lutie, I have an aunt there." Yukino exhaled. Azami stretched her arms. "I'm heading to Payon for the winter, Mother wrote to me a week ago, I should visit…" she stopped her sentence.

Lei chuckled weakly. "I'm going to miss you guys…"

Yukino and Azami looked at Lei with lightened expressions on their faces. Yukino stood up and approached Lei, she knelt down and cupped his face with both hands. Yukino had a whimsical, almost sad expression on her face. "I will--" she rubbed away the tears on her misty eyes and forced a smile. "—miss—" then she suddenly lunged forwards in a warm and tight embrace. "—you." she broke into tears. Lei blushed and wrapped his arms around her too. "…Its ok, it's just going to be a month…"

Yukino bit her lip and tried hard not to cry. "I'd be worrying about you—" she rubbed her eyes and took in ragged breaths. "—so much." she said in a whisper. Lei patted her head. "I'll be fine." He tentatively pulled away. "Ill be fine." Lei said.

Azami cleared her throat. "Lei… I'm actually leaving for Payon tonight. I wont attend the dance, so—" she started rubbing her index fingers together and shuffled her feet. "—would you help me carry my stuff outside. My carriage is waiting already." She said. Lei gave her a weak smile. "You didn't have to ask…"

Azami suddenly walked up to Lei, with little or no warning hugged him. "Thank you."

"I suppose this is goodbye…" Lei muttered to himself. "It's too bad Yukino couldn't come and see you off." he muttered.

Azami brushed her hair away from her face and forced a smile. "Yeah. I guess." she sighed. Lei smiled back and started fiddling with something in his pockets. "Well you better hurry then." He said.

"I suppose, so sayonara…" Azami turned around and started walking towards her carriage. Lei frowned, a chilly wind blew in her direction sending her hair flying. "damn it." Lei muttered under his breath. He pulled himself together and ran after her, he took on of her hands in his and said. "Wait."

Azami turned around. They both looked at each other blushing and embarrassed. "Hey, since I'm not going to see you—" he pulled out a small silver ring, it resembled two wings touching each other's tips. In it's center a heart-shaped stone. "—Merry Christmas." He slid the ring on her ring finger. Lei quickly turned around and marched like a soldier towards the Geffen tower's steps.

Azami stared at the ring. It suddenly came to her, when they were shopping.

"_Azami, were here to get a dress, not to ogle at jewelry." Lei said._

_Azami leaned in closer to the window. "Wow…" she sighed in wonder. Lei leaned over to see what had caught Azami's attention. "A ring?" he muttered in surprise._

"_Yeah… look at that one, the one that looks like two wings touching each other's tips! And that heart-shaped diamond in the middle! Kawaii!" she pointed out enthusiastically._

"_Wow… Look at the price too." Lei placed his finger on the ten-thousand zenny plaque. Azami frowned at Lei and elbowed him on the chest. "I didn't ask for your opinion."_

"_I'm sorry." Lei apologized._

"_You shouldn't be, No guy would ever give me something like that…" she rubbed her misted eyes. "Its ok, ill never have a boyfriend anyway…"_

She stirred from her stupor. 'Baka! Do something!' she castigated herself.

Azami blinked twice, she lifted the silver jewelry in the moon's light. Azami brought the ring close to her chest, she looked at Lei with a genuine smile plastered on her face. "Lei!" she shouted. Lei stopped in his tracks.

Azami chased after him and stood in front of him panting. "I'll give you—" she unzipped her jacket, Lei's eyes couldn't help but stare at her chest. "—this—" she undid the buttons of her blouse. "—locket." she finished. Lei stammered. "I—I—Uh…"

Azami stuck out her tongue. "You have such a dirty mind sometimes… But today… I'll forgive you." She placed the pendant around his neck. "Oh… and there are two pictures of me in there…" Azami opened the heart-shaped locket revealing a black and white picture of her face. "Pathetic ne? I haven't replaced the other yet."

"How about when we get back… We could get a picture together…" Lei said. Azami looked at him with a glowing face, a charming smile and a look of absolute need in her eyes. "What do you think?" he asked. She stood on tiptoe, placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down. She parted his lips with hers and stuck her tongue in. Lei's eyes widened as his arms found their way around her hips and back.

'She's… good…' he thought. He found himself responding fiercely to her kiss. Azami pulled away with a dreamy look in her eyes. Lei scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I.. uh…"

"Care to walk me to my ride?" she asked. Azami extended an arm and Lei happily took it. Lei couldn't help notice Azami leaning her head on his shoulders. When they arrived in front of the carriage Lei was surprised to find a beautiful woman who looked very much like Azami inside. She stepped out of the carriage and gave Azami a tight hug.

"Mother… It's good to see you." Azami said in her native tongue. Her mother smiled and then turned her attention to Lei. He suddenly felt a spine tingling sensation. "Good Evening mam." Lei said as he bowed.

"So you are Lei?" the woman asked.

Lei nodded silently. The woman lifted his chin and looked at him as if she were trying to determine his value. "My daughter does have good taste. Like her mother." She said calmly. Azami blushed furiously. "Mother… It's not—" Azami kept her mouth shut when her mother shot her a cold glance. "I'm glad my daughter has finally found a boyfriend." She said with a soft smile.

Lei felt the color drain from his face. "What?" he breathed. Azami took Lei's hands and shook him. "It's not like that Mother! Lei—" she flashed Lei a look of urgency. "—Tell her."

Lei nodded vigorously. "At least your boyfriend is proud of having a girl like you. You should be more open about these things Azami." Lei was beginning to think Azami would kill him when she got back. Her mother took his nod as something else.

Azami's mother placed a hand on Lei's shoulders. "Lei, I hear this summer break you plan to stay here." Lei nodded in silence. "I'd like to have you visit Payon this coming summer. I don't want to hear a no alright." she pinched his cheeks.

Azami shook her head in protest. "Mother!" she gasped.

"But I may be a burden… or there may—" Azami's mother placed to fingers on Lei's lips. She shook her head disapprovingly. "You will go and that is final."

"Yes mam…"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy summer in Payon." she turned towards Azami. "You may bring any other friends of yours as well Azami."

To the people who are reading this little project of mine. I am really glad that you guys are able to take some time off your busy sked to read this lil project of mine. I'm sorry if my updates have been slow, I've been busy… Well I hope you guys enjoy this one and keep on reading till I'm finished with this fic. Anyway… all I really wanted to say is: Thanks.


	32. Chapter 24, Part 2

**Chapter 24: Part 2**

"I can't do this…" Rae exhaled.

She avoided lei's intense gaze. She turned around ready to walk out the door when Lei took hold of her wrists. "What's wrong?" Lei asked in a soft gentle voice. Rae flashed him a crestfallen look and she wrenched her hands free from his grasp. "I don't want anyone to go with me because of pity…"

Before he could utter anything else she left.

Lei sunk down on the sofa and sighed. Suddenly all went dark. "Who is this?" a cute feminine voice asked. Lei could feel her chin on his head. "Yukino." Lei uttered reluctantly. The girl removed he gloved hands from his eyes and beamed at him.

"Y-Yukino?" Lei muttered with uncertainty and awe. The girl hopped in front of him and spun around gracefully. Her purple gown clung unto her figure perfectly, her hair was fixed into a bun and her face seemed to exude radiance. "Yukino!" he said with wonder in her voice.

The girl stopped turning and held a hand to her chest. She blushed furiously. "Do you like it?" she asked in a timid voice. Lei gave her two thumbs up and a big smile. "I'm glad." She sighed in relief. "It's not as if I'm going with anyone to the ball tonight but, I still thought I should look my best" for you. She mentally finished.

Lei scratched the back of his head. This was perfect, at least now he wouldn't look stupid if he went to the ball. Plus he'd sure be the envy of every guy who'd lay eyes on Yukino. "Hey, if it's no too much trouble—" Lei swallowed hard. "—would you like to be my partner to the ball tonight?" Lei frowned. He was terribly worried, did that come out right? Did he sound stupid? Would she say… "Yes." She breathed.

She took one step forward and slipped. She fell on top of Lei, with her knees barely an inch from his crotch, her hair in his face and her chest pressing against his midriff. "I'm sorry, I slipped and…" she quickly pulled away, her cheeks turned a shade of crimson. "It's too bad Azami had to leave so earlier than she'd intended, don't you think." She said, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Yeah… she even bought that dress too." he breathed.

Yukino looked at the clock. "We better go it's late!" she said in a nervous tone.

The two arrived half an hour late, however things turned out alright. Problem was, there was no Rae in sight and Lei was starting to feel somewhat guilty for having to have asked Yukino out. He shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about that, all he had to worry about was not to make a fool out of himself on the dance floor. And it was something that was proving to be very difficult.

"So… what do I do again?" Lei asked Yukino in a hushed voice.

"You put your hands—" she took his hands and guided him to her waist "—on my waist." she explained. Then she took his other hand and guided him through the dance. "Just follow my lead alright?" Yukino said in a soft but cheerful voice. Lei nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know how to waltz." Lei said. Yukino giggled. "It's alright."

The song was over before they knew it and Lei breathed a sigh of relied, at least he didn't make a fool out of himself.

The music suddenly changed into those slow mellow songs. Yukino found herself leaning her head on a nervous Lei's shoulders. The two swayed in tune with the slow music, finally Yukino looked into Lei's eyes. "I'm happy to be able to spend my last day before the break… with you." She whispered into his ears. "Same here." He replied in a soothing voice.

The music seemed to last for an eternity, however it eventually it came to an abrupt halt. Lei stopped dancing and stared at Yukino. She kept her arms draped around him, and her head remained leaning on his shoulder. "Yukino… I think the slow song's over…" Lei muttered. The girl pulled back reluctantly and took Lei's hands in hers.

Yukino pulled Lei to a nearby counter. "Since it's going to be my last night here for this year, do you want to celebrate?" she asked.

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Just the—" she placed a finger on Lei's nose. "—the two of us." She took him by the hand looking at him eagerly. "Ah, Sure." he agreed. Yukino dragged him out the door with a smile plastered on her face.

It didn't take them that long to return back to their room. Lei idly wondered what Yukino had in store for him. She raided the cupboards revealing a bottle of very old wine. She opened the bottle and filled up Lei's glass and then hers.

Lei suddenly remembered something. He quickly dug into the big unorganized mess that was his cabinet. After a few minutes he stood up holding a small crimson box triumphantly in the air. "Here, Advanced Merry Christmas." He placed the small box in Yukino's palm.

She held the small gift close to her chest and she beamed at Lei. "I, also have a gift for you." she said cheerfully. "But… I want you to open it on Christmas eve." she told him. "Alright." Lei replied. Yukino lifted the glass of wine against the light and drank its contents down all in one go. Lei followed her lead and swallowed hard.

"Ey?" Lei groggily asked.

"Yes. Still here." Yukino muttered in an undertone. She bent down over Lei, the guy was wasted. 'Perfect.' Luna thought. Yukino shook her head. "I don't wanna do this!" she whined. Her eyes widened as she found herself on all fours crawling towards an incapacitated Lei.

Yukino was frustrated. She was now trapped inside her own body and try as she mite, it wouldn't follow her whims. "You better stop this now. I mean it!" Yukino cursed herself for being so weak. 'Tell me, have you ever… thought about doing this?' Luna asked.

"Whah ya doin?" Lei asked.

Yukino grinned at him, she pushed his body against the couch and pinned him there. She flashed him a playful smile and kissed him. Lei's eyes snapped open as her tongue forced its way into his mouth probing here and there, he found himself helplessly responding to her kiss. Their mouths parted and tangled wetly.

Yukino found herself kneeling on the floor, her face hung an inch from his crotch. Lei rubbed his eyes. "Whah!" Yukino pushed him back down and bit his zipper pulling it down.

"I don't want to do this!" Yukino hissed. 'You don't have a choice, just… enjoy the show.' Luna replied in a teasing voice.


	33. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Messed Up**

"She was the one who forced me too…" Yukino said in a fleeting voice. Truth be told she wanted it as well.

"I still can't believe it!" Rae crossed her arms as she shot Yukino a cold glance. "You got the guy drunk, then you tie him up, gag him and God knows what!" she spat bitterly. Yukino kept her head bowed, genuinely ashamed for what she just did, even if it wasn't entirely her fault.

Rae drank from her cup once more. With a brow raised she prodded a finger unto Yukino's head. "Honestly, I expected more from you." she sighed.

"But!"

"But what?" Rae snapped angrily. Rae swung her feet back and forth. "I don't give a shit for your explanations. You should have been able to deal with your alter-ego! or whatever you call it!"

Yukino snapped. She didn't like Rae's tone, not in the least. "You know, I have no idea why you're all flustered! It's none of your business!" she blurted out in rage. Yukino's eyes snapped open. 'Did I really say that?' she asked herself.

"So you do like him that way." Rae stated.

Yukino stood up, she placed a hand on her hip and waved her finger in front of a surprised Rae. "Of course not, but I—" she caught herself just in time. Rae lifted her hand in the air, then without warning she brought it down hard on Yukino's face. Yukino placed a hand on her now stinging cheek. She looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"It wasn't my fault." Yukino cried out.

"I'm glad you're leaving in the morning." Rae looked at her, disgusted. "I don't think I can stand looking at you any longer."

Yukino turned her back on Rae and she went in her room, slamming the door in the process.

Pyre happily chirped into Lei's ear causing the boy to bolt up from bed. Lei grinned from ear to ear, he had the most amazing dream last night. He dreamt that Yukino, of all people had gone down on him, it was an enticing thought. But knowing her, it was next to impossible.

"Would you quit staring into space and look at me?" Pyre squawked.

Lei shifted his gaze from the sheets to the talking bird. Suddenly it came to him, he was supposed to accompany Yukino to the train station today. Lei quickly scurried to his cabinet putting on whatever seemed to fit.

"Um… Lei, where are you going in such a hurry?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.

He spun around so quickly that he tripped backwards. Rae instinctively caught his hands, however, she only managed to get the both of them down on the floor. Once again Lei found himself in that position where a girl was pinning him down on the ground.

"I have to go." Lei told her with urgency in his tone. The girl shook her head, her hair moving with her gracefully. Lei tried pushing the girl off but she didn't budge. "Are you going to see her off?" she asked him, not bothering to mask the distaste in her voice.

"Yes." He breathed.

The girl shook her head. "Not if I can help it." she told him sternly.

Yukino tightened her grip on the handle of her bag. She was getting nervous, the train on route to Lutie was going to leave soon. She looked up at the clock, it was five minutes to noon. He promised her he'd see her off. She held unto his words. "He'll come." she reassured herself in a strained voice.

"Hey, wait for me!" she heard a deep voice call her. Yukino smiled and turned around, it was someone else. False alarm. The smile on her face faded as soon as it had come.

The sound of the Emperium powered engines reverberated in the station. People started proceeding to their respective carts and Yukino had no choice but to do the same.

"After what happened, who'd like someone as low as me." Yukino muttered under her breath. 'I'm really sorry, I just figured he'd like you more if…' Luna's was silenced by Yukino's outburst. "I don't care if we share the same feelings for him, the fact is, those are my emotions not yours! You shouldn't have acted on them" she snapped back.

'But—'

"He's not like most guys, you can' win him over with cheap tricks like those."

'Fine. We'll see who's right the moment we get back.'

Before she knew it she was in her cart. Yukino looked out the windows, still hoping he'd come. Her eyes widened. That was him! Lei was standing on the platform looking around frantically, but something was off, how come Rae was running after him.

Yukino stuck her head out the door and waved her arms in the air. "Hey, I'm here!" she shouted out. However the sounds from the pistons drowned her voice.

"Just wait a second will you!" Rae called out between ragged breaths.

Lei ignored the girl's voice, he was too busy looking for Yukino. Lei placed a hand on a conductor's shoulders. "Where's the train going to Lutie." Lei asked. The conductor gave him a weird look and pointed towards one of the trains, when he shifted his gaze to Lei he wasn't there anymore.

Lei felt his legs give in, he leaned on a luggage cart and took in a deep breath.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rae took hold of his hand.

"I have to see her off!" he explained.

"Are promises really that important to you?"

"Yes."

"But you forgot your promise to me?"

"Umm… No… It's complicated."

Rae snapped. Complicated huh! She'd show him complicated. Without a second thought she pushed him into the cart and in one swift motion she closed the lid shut. A conductor pulled Rae away from the cart. "Sorry miss, only personnel are allowed to sort through baggage, if you have a lost—" Rae interrupted with an angry growl. "My friend is in that cart!" she complained.

"Yeah, right…" he said sarcastically. The conductor shook his head, how could kids these days make up such obvious lies. "I don't have time for this." He muttered under his breath. With a heave, he sent the cart rolling into the train's luggage compartment. "Miss please stay away from the tracks, that train is about to—" his jaw dropped open as the girl ran after the cart. "—what the! Hey that's dangerous!"


	34. Chapter 25 Part 2

**Chapter 25: Part 2**

Rae curled up into a ball in one corner of the creaky old cargo cart. "A thief bug!" The girl burst into tears.

Lei frowned. 'Damn it, why does she have to cry! Good Lord!' If anything was to be said of Lei Fu Yang, his biggest weakness was to see or hear a girl cry. He just couldn't bear it. Whenever a girl in earshot cried there would be that nagging feeling at the back of his skull. "I'm the one who's doomed here. So please stop crying."

"Odin save me!" she bawled.

Lei approached the slouched frame of Rae. Did she always act like a baby? She sure didn't look like one… He shook his head, this wasn't a time for fantasizing. He knelt in front of her and gave her head a good pat.

"It's going to be alright." Lei told her reassuringly. The girl nodded weakly and was about to take another sip from her bottle of booze. "Hey, stop that." He snatched the bottle from his hands and snuck it in his robes. Honestly, Lei didn't know how it would be alright. Contrary to what he thought at first, this train wasn't going north, in fact it was going south. If this wasn't bad enough Rae had stolen a bottle of booze from one of the crates, and now she was drunk.

Rae's almond shaped eyes caught Lei's. She tugged his robes blatantly. "Where are we?"

Lei opened the windows, there was a she of sand and nothing else. He slid the windows back into place. "Morroc." he said in a slow undertone.

Rae burst into tears again. "I'm gonna die in the desert!" she cried. The girl wrapped her arms firmly around Lei's legs. "I don't wanna die!"

"No one's gonna die! Please let go of my foot!" Lei said loudly. The girl shook her head, arms still firmly locked around his leg in a vice-like grip. "No." she told him with a tone of finality. Lei sighed in exasperation and just sat down on the floor.

"You know, you're such a baby sometimes."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then please stop clinging unto me like that."

"But I'm scared, you told me there was a thief bug and…"

Lei offered her a gentle smile and lifted her chin. "Could you at least choose something other than my foot to cling on." he suggested. Rae quickly scurried to his side and tightly wrapped her slender arms around his frame. "You're that scared of thief bugs huh?" Lei asked. The girl nodded vigorously.

"You know you wouldn't be stuck on this train if you didn't chase after me."

"Well, at least its you." she muttered dreamily. Lei's eyes widened, he shifted his gaze to the girl. She was now sleeping soundly. "Such a weird girl." Lei sighed. He brushed aside her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Pyre scampered out of his robes. "She's cute don't you think?" he stated.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, exhaustion caught up with him and he joined Rae's peaceful slumber.

Lei woke up with a mouth full of sand, his eyes snapped open and he was about to stand up when something heavy was hurled unto his back. With an audible thud his face was once more buried under desert sand. "What happened?" Rae groaned on top of him. Lei got up on his feet groggily.

Huge stone walls of sandstone loomed in front of him, behind the wall rose towering mosques that glimmered in the sun. A sea of caravans, merchants and pilgrims went in and out of the citadel's main gatehouse. "The fort city of Morroc." Lei murmured.

An old bearded man clapped the dust off his hands as he boarded the train. "Damn brats, how many times do I have to get rid of these freeloaders." he muttered angrily before sliding the door shut. The familiar humming of the emperium engines hung in the air, this meant only one thing.

The train was leaving.

Lei fell flat on his back, the desert sand cushioned his fall. He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to spend Christmas in a backwards desert country. He wondered idly if Odin was playing a big joke. Sure he was stuck in some godforsaken desert with a fairly attractive girl, but that didn't change the fact that he was stuck. Stuck with no money, water and no way back.

"Lei…" Rae prodded his head with a stick. Lei shifted his gaze from the sand to Rae's worried face. "Sorry, you were spacing out." She giggled.

Lei shrugged. "Now what?"

"What now?"

"You just reversed what I said!"

"No I did not! If I did it would be: Tahw won."

"…"

"Lighten up, I'm sure we'll get back to Geffen before the break is over." Rae told him cheerfully. "Your still not sober, so don't take it the wrong way if I don't listen to your opinions." Lei replied nonchalantly. He sat on the ground and bowed his head down, he had to think of something.

Rae suddenly draped her arms around him. It suddenly became uncomfortable stuffy. If it was due to the heat and the winter ensemble, or Rae's plump chest rubbing his back he couldn't tell. "I'm hot." She whispered into his ears.

"I… Err… Yeah it is." Came the young mage's nervous reply.

"Its really—" Rae undid the hook on her muffler allowing it to fall on the desert sand. "—getting hot isn't it?" she purred.

"Yeah… That's why I think we better find some shade and—" Lei's eyes widened. The girl was undoing the buttons on her blouse. "—stop that!" he croaked.

A shadow loomed over Lei, he looked up at a the face of a disgusted blonde. "If you two are going to do it, I suggest finding an Inn first." she castigated.

"It's not like that!" Lei blurted out nervously.


	35. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Desert Surprise**

The mid-day sun seemed to have no effect on the denizens of the fort-city Morroc. Lei however, was far from oblivious to the heat, his mouth was dry and his sweat drenched shirt clung to his frame making him shift uncomfortably.

"I didn't think you were this heavy." Lei grunted. He shifted his gaze from his feet to the sleeping girl on his back. Rae snuggled up her cheeks against his shoulders and smiled. Lei felt drained, but he didn't really have a choice, he had to follow this… thief.

The girl in front of him came to a halt and turned around to face him. "Why the hell are you following me!" she half-asked half-shouted. She brushed aside the golden locks from her face and frowned.

"I need your help!" he pleaded.

"For a mage, your not very bright are you." She placed a hand on her hips, her sapphire like eyes meeting his. "Charity doesn't happen to be one of my virtues, so if you value your life—" she produced a dagger from thin air and shook it in Lei's direction. "—you will stop stalking me!"

Lei took a step closer, the look on his face full of resolve. "She's burning up!"

"Find someone else." she told him coldly.

Lei shook his head vigorously. " I cant speak Morrocian and no one will listen to me. I beg you." He knelt down on one knee. "I really really need you help, please." 

The thief took in a deep breath and exhaled. She rubbed her temples. She would probably regret this later, but there was just something about him that she liked. No it wasn't his physique, nor his boyish face. Her last boyfriend didnt go as far as to just to help her… he seemed like a sweetheart, she bit her lip and thought. 'Why not?'

The thief crossed her arms and shot him a serious glance. "On one condition."

"Sure."

"You'll have to pay me."

Lei swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry, but all I have are the clothes on my back!"

She turned her back towards him. "Then I suppose we have nothing else to discuss." She started walking away when he lunged forward grabbing her wrist. She was infuriated, how dare he touch her! She raised her hand into the air and was about to bring it down when she saw, tears?

"Please, Ill do anything…" he said in a strained voice.

The thief turned around to face him once more, she knelt down until both of them were at eye level. She lifted his chin. "Anything I desire? Anything I ask of you?" she asked him in all seriousness. Lei swallowed hard, maybe it was the heat or exhaustion, but he found himself gawking at her lithe figure. She was hot, but, certain areas needed to fill out more.

"Are you listening to me?" she growled.

Lei's eyes snapped open as his thoughts returned to the real world.

"You have my word." Lei breathed.

"How good is your word?"

"You can trust me."

The thief's azure eyes narrowed into two small slits. "You better be right about that." The girl put her dagger back into place. "Because if you aren't, I assure you, you're not the only one who's going to pay." she stared at Rae for a moments and walked back to her Guild's Headquarters.

"Follow me." She said with a strangely enticing voice.

"Her fever just died down, she'll be fine in a couple of days." the thief told Lei with a voice void of emotion.

"Now, we have to discuss our contract in the presence of my Guild Mistress." She stood up and opened the door leading to the thief guild's living quarters. She stepped out of the door and tapped her feet impatiently. "Are you coming?" she asked, irritated. She was wondering why he had to worry about the girl so much, he did tell her she wasn't his girlfriend. She shook her head, he could be lying.

Lei quickly joined her. Lei kept his head bowed. He was worried about Rae, worried about how they would get back. The thief suddenly cleared her throat, Lei blinked. "So tell me, what really brought you to Morroc?"

Lei blinked stupidly. He rubbed his chin and tried remembering the events that had led them to Morroc. "There was this train and—" she shot him a menacing glance. "I want the truth. Who do you think you'd fool with a half-assed lie like that?" she snapped.

"But it is the truth." Lei argued.

The two finally arrived in the Guild Mistresses's quarters, the thief sat down in one of the reception chairs and looked at Lei distastefully. "did I do something wrong?" he inqured.

The girl pushed him to the wall and prodded his chest with two fingers. "I don't like liars, so quit it." She hissed. The mage shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth!" he barked back. Frustrated the girl kicked his foot to the side causing him to fall flat on his back. "I've been nice with you, so I think I deserve a little honesty at the very least."

"I am telling you the truth!" Lei mumbled, eyes fluttering. She slapped his cheeks lightly. "Wake up! You can sleep after were done here."

Lei nodded half-heartedly. In truth, he was too exhausted to complain. Besides, for a thief she'd treated him nicely. He looked at the thief through half-hooded eyes. She resembled Yukino a lot.

"Larette, Is this the boy who you brought home with you?" a feminine voice said from behind the two of them. The two teenager turned around, a woman with midnight blue hair and a golden complexion bent down smiling at the two.

Larette's eyes widened, she pushed Lei back down on the floor and brushed off the dust on her pants. "S-Sister what are you insinuating!"

A wry smile formed upon the woman's lips. "Nothing dear, nothing." she replied in a playful tone. She approached Lei and looked at him as if she were sizing up his worth. "Cute, Big broad shoulders, a foreigner too." She licked her lips. "Don't you think he'll be a fine addition to my personal… attendants. What do you think Larette?"

Larette crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "Absolutely not! He owes me, not you." she mouthed. He older sister giggled softly and draped her arms around the now dumbfounded Lei. "So you like him in 'that' way?" came her sister's teasing question.

"No of course not!"

"In that case—" she began peeling off his clothes, Lei, although disturbed, was too exhausted to resist. Larette bolted backwards. "What the hell are you doing!"

Her sister grinned sadistically. "Since he's going to be freeloading, don't you think he should offer his services to us?"

"W-Wha!"


	36. Chapter 26 part 2

**Chapter 26: Part 2**

By all rights Larette Ebonhand, youngest daughter of Ebonhand Clan, saw herself as a strong, independent and virtuous woman. So one would wonder what she was up to sneaking up on her own sister at such an ungodly hour. She carefully crept down from the roof and effortlessly landed on the balcony without as sound, in the true Ebonhand fashion.

Keep your body as low to the ground, as close to the shadows as not draw attention. That was what she was taught, and that was what she would put into practice. Intruding upon her sister's quarters wasn't a really smart thing to do, considering the woman's prowess at dealing with fellow thieves. Regardless, she was still going to find out what sort of services she wanted from the poor guy she had dragged in. Larette shook her head. 'Poor guy?' she idly though.

'No, No, Damn it!' she castigated herself for even pitying the fellow. In this line of work, emotions would only get in the way. He couldn't have given her too much of an impression to affect her this way, could he? Sure he was boyish, charming and a perfect gentleman – far from her ex-boyfriends but…

"What are you doing?" Larette felt a hand on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open, did she get caught that easily. She quickly turned around, she exhaled, it was that girl he called Rae. Her crimson tresses swayed softly in the desert breeze.

"Go back to bed." was the thief's cold reply.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you very much." Rae explained.

The thief sighed. "This is nothing that will interest you."

Rae quickly crept behind the windows, her eyes widened in shook, barely able to stifle a gasp. "Hey! Get back here!" the nervous thief said sternly. "Is that Lei?" Rae muttered in disbelief. Larette swallowed hard, she risked a glance from behind the curtains, this was a bad angle. She could only see her sister's back, she wondered why her sister was staring into an empty wall. Suddenly she was him… At least his face, he seemed distressed, what was he doing kneeling in front of…

Rae would have none of this. "I'm going to—" her ramblings were muffled by Larette's hands. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she hissed in a hushed voice. Rae shook her head, the pout still on her lips. Larette stuck her hands in her pockets revealing a small modified stethoscope. She handed Rae an earpiece and raised her fingers to her lips emphasizing silence.

The two listened intently as the device adjusted to the sounds inside the room.

"That's right, mmm… right there." Kashka blurted out softly. "You're doing a good job down there."

"What!" Rae gasped in horror. Larette shook her head, looked at Rae angrily and pressed her fingers against her lips harder. The mage finally understood and kept her lips sealed.

"Is this fine…Mistress?" Lei asked her, with a hint of resentment in his voice.

'Mistress!' Rae gritted her teeth as she tried to restrain her now building anger. Larette on the other hand seemed as still as a statue.

"Yeah… But please, not to fast." She begged him.

"Uhh… Sure… I've only done this once before and—" his voice was suddenly drowned out by the clatter of something falling on the floor. "I'll guide you through it." Kashka told him in a

"Just go slow… and rub it harder ." she instructed him.

The thief felt her face turn crimson. Wait, wasn't he under contract to her? Why was she letting her sister do this? She bit her lip.

"Yes Mistress… Like this?"

Larette removed the earpiece and stood up. Her face was contorted with rage. This was a matter of pride, nothing more. The idiot was indebted to her and he would repay her. "He's under my contract, if he's going to serve anyone, it's going to be me." she told herself in a convincing voice.

Azami Koizumi stared into the ceiling for what seemed to be an eternity, her body felt like lead after an entire day's kendo practice. However, for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She lifted her hands into the air, once more. Azami couldn't help but stare at the small band of metal around her finger. Then came that pang of pain mingled with loneliness whenever she remembered that idiot…

"Why...?" she breathed weakly.

It reminded her of that guy whom she had claimed to hate. The same idiot who she said she'd never learn to like. Azami shook her head and drew the ring close to her breast. It was just too easy to slip into one of those fantasies where he would hold her tight and keep her warm, and she hated him for that.

"I'm not supposed to go there... He's not worth it." she told herself in an unconvincing voice. The alchemist-in-training buried her face in her pillow. She figured, maybe she could just kill herself rather than admit to herself that she'd fallen hook line and sinker for him.

She rubbed her now misted eyes and pulled close a stuffed poring to her chest. "Damn that asshole!" she hissed violently before breaking into tears.

Larette couldn't find the words. She was embarrassed beyond belief. Lei knelt there wearing a Kafra-Boy uniform, and yeah he was… giving her sister a foot massage, of all things. Kashka rested her chin on her open palm and smiled wryly. "It's so amusing, how that little brain of yours thinks up _those_ kinds of conclusions."

The blonde thief turned a pale shade of crimson. She stared at her shoes for quite some time before she recovered from the initial surprise and embarrassment of it all. Kashka then stood up and draped her arms around the unsuspecting Lei Fu Yang. She rested her chin on top of his head and pulled him closer. "You know, It's the first time I've seen you like this—" she grinned and suddenly planted a kiss on Lei's cheeks, Larette impulsively took a step closer. "—see, I like this side of you. At least I know you're human." Kashka finished.

"Don't make fun of me." Larette snapped back.

Her sister laughed softly. "Well, I have a meeting to attend to, so you go take him to the baths. I'm quite sure he hasn't bathed in awhile." Kashka bent low and kissed her sister's on the cheeks. "Don't worry, I had it closed for tonight, so you'll have the place all to yourselves." She whispered into the now nervous thief's ears.

Larette stared at Lei through half-hooded eyes, when his eyes met hers she quickly turned around to avoid his gaze. "At any rate, I am your…Mistress." She cringed at the last word, it was unsettling. She turned around to face him and with all the courage she could muster, she took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the door. She tugged at his hands with all her strength but he wouldn't move.

"He's mine, so back off!" Rae shouted angrily.

"W-What?" Lei muttered nervously.

Larette pulled his hand with renewed vigor. "To hell with you, he's under contract. The guy serves me so back-off!" the thief grunted as the two girls began their tug-o-war. "I'm not letting a snotty nosed know it all steal him from me. Rae hissed back as she violently wrenched, a now dazed Lei, from the flustered thief's grasp.

"Help me Odin…" Lei mumbled in an undertone.


	37. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Chase**

"Silence." He uttered the word with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Lei drowned himself in cold fountain water, in the hopes that it would wash away his exhaustion.

Silence.

It brought with it peace, and all too familiar pang of emptiness.

"Azami… Yukino…" he muttered, his voice nearly a whisper.

Once again he was thinking about _them_. Those two girls had occupied his thoughts since the day he stepped on Morrocian soil. As much as he hated to admit it, the two had grown on him, to the extent it felt unnatural to be away from them for prolonged periods.

Lei extended a hand into the air and a crimson bird flew into his open palm. "You miss them?" the avian asked him in a even tone. Lei took in a deep breath and looked at the bird with wistful eyes.

"Yep." He breathed.

"You've grown very fond of them."

"Very."

"I'm worried, the men your father's been sending are now from his elite core." Pyre told him his voice filled with dread.

A crease formed across the mage's brow. "You're still concerned about him?" he spat bitterly. The bird looked at him. "Your father has already sent his most trusted soldiers to take you back home. I cannot defend you for much longer...as much as I hate to admit it, i lack the power to do so." he said bitterly.

"I thought you phoenixes were supposed to be all powerful?" Lei asked.

"Myths and rumors that are greatly exaggerated, my race's power is limited, reincarnation has it drawbacks. It will be centuries before I even recover a fraction of my full power." The bird paused. "Do you think I enjoy being in this ridiculous form?" it extended both of its wings for emphasis.

Lei chuckled softly and gave the bird a soft pat on the head. "I'm sorry dear friend, I promise, I won't burden you much longer. I'll just finish this last semester and we'll leave for Juno. It'll be a few years before anyone tracks us there if we keep a low profile." the young mage said flippantly.

"When do you intend to quit running?" Pyre asked him in a mournful tone.

The young mage kept his head bowed. "I'm not sure—" Pyre interrupted. "—you've fallen for one of them haven't you? I can't find any other explanation as to why you'd endanger yourself." he asked Lei.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"We were only supposed to stay in Geffen for six months, how long has it been?" Pyre asked, his voice edgy. "Almost a year." was Lei's response. The bird blinked and exhaled. "Well, it's not like I can do anything at this point. So tell me, which of them caught your eye?" Pyre asked with a mischievous tone.

Lei suddenly turned a pale hue of crimson. He still wasn't sure who he liked more.

Azami rubbed her eyes, this was insane. She wasn't sure if the letter was real. She nervously sucked her thumb as her eyes skimmed through the letter once more.

---------------------------------

_()-Payon Telegraph Agency-()_

December 17, 2001 A.R.

Azami, this letter will be very brief. By the time this letter arrives I'll probably be at the Payon Train Station. I'm going to board a train headed to Morroc, it'll be the only train headed for Morroc the day you get this letter, which is December twenty... Sorry if it sounds stupid, I just wanted to keep things clear. This will sound crazy but I'm afraid Lei and Rae are both stuck there, in Morroc I mean. I'll try to explain as clearly as I can. While I was on the train heading to Lutie I saw Lei on the train station's platform, chasing him was Rae, seeing this I quickly got out of the train, I followed them and saw Lei on a cart that was pushed into inside a train's cargo hold, you know he can get himself into situations like these so I hope you'll believe me. It also seems like Rae followed him. I was planning to do the same but before I could get there the train had already started moving. I asked a conductor where the train was headed, he told me that it was headed Morroc. I'm sure that explains why I'm going there. I know it seems like the two eloped… But I went back to our room to check up on their things and it seems they brought nothing with them, no clothes, money, nothing at all, that lead me to the conclusion that they're stranded. I'm off to bring them back to Geffen. If you want to join me, better hurry, the train leaves the station at noon. I'll be waiting at the rear cart.

Sincerely Yours, Aerahein, Yukino G.  
---------------------------------

Many thoughts raced across Azami's mind. Among them strangling Lei for being the dumbass he is. She wondered how he got himself and others into these grand escapades. Just because of one mistake he's gotten Rae stranded with him in a foreign country! And now, he's even had Yukino chasing after him to clean his mess up. Azami frowned and tore the piece of paper into two. She was going to make sure someone would punish him, after all, the ordeal she was going to go through should have some sort of reward for her right?

"Nee-san, I made you soup." a girl who looked much like Azami set a steaming bowl of soup on Azami's desk. Azami slid out of her pajamas and quickly rummaged trough her drawers. Azami triumphantly pulled out a pink halter-top and white jeans. She approached her Azami and bent down beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked her older sister.

Azami grabbed a bag and started putting in an assortment of garments without looking. "I'm packing some clothes. Isn't it obvious Yumi?" she replied coldly.

"For what?" Yumi asked innocently, she rarely saw her sister in such an angry state and she was worried.

"I'm going to Morroc." Azami replied in a serious tone. Yumi blinked once, twice as the words sink in. She shook her head and bit her lips, something was really wrong here. Yumi placed a hand on Azami's forehead and one on hers. "You don't seem feverish." she muttered.

Azami shoved her sister's hand out of the way. "I'm in a hurry, I only have thirty minutes." Azami told her sister. "B-But…" Yumi stammered, of the two of them Azami was the perfect example of what a young Payonese lady should be. This was the first time she'd seen her sister do something so…unexpected.

Yukino stared at the lush green forests with half-hooded eyes. She hadn't slept a wink, she wondered what Lei was up too at this very moment. Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone tap her shoulders.

"Next time try not to travel alone, it's very dangerous you know." The alchemist-in-training said with a soft smile on her face. Yukino couldn't help but smile as she stood up giving the girl a warm embrace. "I'm glad you're here!" Yukino said cheerfully. "I was starting to think you wouldn't make it." she added weakly.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

Yukino sunk back on her chair and smiled. "I thought you hated Lei." Yukino stated in a matter-of-factly manner. "I don't hate him!" she snapped.

"You don't?" Yukino stared at Azami wide-eyed.

Azami felt the blood rush up her face, she quickly thought up an excuse. "I was just worried about you, I know how ditsy you are and—" Azami found an angry Yukino's face staring back at her. "Ditsy!" the brunette grunted.

"I didn't mean it that way, I wasn't even serious." the alchemist-in-training brought both index fingers together. Yukino's features softened and she took in a deep breath. "So you don't hate him?" she asked once more.

"Y-Yeah…" Azami replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"Do you like him?"


	38. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Confessions**

"Do you like him?" Yukino asked a distraught Azami who seemed to be chocking on air.

"W-What did you say again?" Azami blurted out nervously, the question had stuck her deeply – and she knew the answer. She wanted to say yes, but that would be admitting defeat, she was supposed to hate him. "Not really." She lied.

"Oh, I actually thought you liked him…" Yukino's eyes widened for a split-second before a soft, almost serene smile flitted over her face. "I'm glad." the young mage shifted her gaze from Azami to the changing scenery outside the window. "Because, I won't have to compete with you." she added in hushed tones.

Azami's mind took a few seconds to register what her friend has just told her. "Y-You're not serious are you?" she croaked. 'No, it's not possible only an idiot would fall in love with him…' she thought. "But he's a total klutz, a pervert and he's—" Yukino interjected, "But he's nice, kind, honest to a fault and also cute in his own stupid kind of way." she said dreamily.

She was right, and Azami knew it. Nevertheless, she had to dissuade Yukino from even thinking of him in that kind of light, for her own good. Azami wondered if that was the only reason.. "You shouldn't even think it. You deserve better." Azami told her sternly.

The smile never left Yukino's lips. Azami swallowed hard as she eyed the mage, Yukino was in every aspect, beautiful. She felt worried, how could she compete, Yukino was sweet, kind, the type of girl any guy would want for a girlfriend. "It's alright, I know what I'm getting myself into—" Yukino brushed her bangs away from her face. "—and besides, I trust him enough."

Azami snapped, why was she being so… uncooperative. "He's a damned perv! Don't even go—" Yukino's smile faded as she turned to face Azami. "You like him, don't you. Confess." she said her eyes downcast.

"Lie to you?" the alchemist-trainee repeated with a look of disbelief on her face. Was Yukino accusing her of lying? Azami thought of the idea as preposterous, and it would be, if only it wasn't true. Azami noticed Yukino's shoulders shaking, the girl's dainty hands rolled into a fist.

"Yes, you like him too. Don't you?" Yukino said once more, her voice shaking and lips trembling.

"N-No!"

"Azami you're such a bad liar."

The alchemist-in-training cringed. 'If only you knew…' she thought. Azami avoided Yukino's gaze by staring at the floor, the conversation was becoming uncomfortable. "You like him don't you?" Yukino asked again.

Azami shook her head vigorously. "No."

"Yes." Yukino countered, her voice seeping with venom.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"Admit it!"

Something in Azami snapped, she slammed both fists unto table attracting the attention of a few people passing by. "Yes, damnit!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, face burning with anger and embarrassment. "I do like him! There, happy?"

Yukino broke into a fit of giggles. "Gotcha." she said in between gulps for air. Azami's eyes widened, she noticed a small group of people looking at her. She quickly shrunk back in her chair with embarrassment. The fact that little Ms.Perfect had tricked her was, simply, unthinkable.

Yukino tried her best to hide a smirk. "Your surprisingly gullible." she told the now angry Azami.

"You got me good." Azami replied in a calm fashion. At least she'd keep a cool composure and at least Yukino was _just kidding_. 'Or was she?' the thought sprung itself into Azami's mind.

Yukino's hysterical laughter died down and again she stared out the window. "Most jokes—" she took in a deep breath "--are half-meant though."

"Rae come back here!" Lei called out, not bothering to hide the aggravation in his voice. His pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears, the crimson haired vixen darted in and out of the crowd only returning to Lei with a bundle of silk clothes in hand and an angry merchant behind her.

"Would you buy em for me?" she begged him in the sweetest voice. Lei wanted to say no, but in Morroc, the price for thievery was a hand, sometimes a limb and other times everything else that mattered. "How much?" he said spitefully.

She traced her fingers along his chest, her face inching closer and closer to his. "It's…" her hot breath and scent made him even hotter than he already was under the desert sun. Lei's eyes widened in shock as she felt her hands grope his ass, with a wink she had stolen his wallet. "I'll pay you back, promise." she told him.

Rae bought the goods leaving Lei with a pocket much lighter than it was before he came to city's market square.

Lei skimmed through the little money left in his wallet. "How can we get back to Geffen if you keep spending all the money I get on food and clothes?"

"Maybe it's because—" her smile faded, it was the first time Lei saw her frowning – really frowning. "I want to stay here a bit longer, at least here you, notice me."

"I-It's not like that."

"Yes it is." she grunted.

The two remained silent, that is until an all to familiar voice sprung up from behind them. "We toss aside our well earned vacation for this?" Azami hissed.

Lei's eyes widened, he turned around and something heavy hit him. "I missed you!" said the girl who had him pinned on the ground. He blinked at the two amethyst eyes that were staring back at him. "Y-Yukino?" he mumbled in disbelief. The girl blushed and stood up.

Azami helped the both of them up, smiling. "So what have you been doing?"

Lei hooked his collar with a finger. "Stuff." He replied.

Azami's brow shot into the air. "Stuff?"

"How about we get a bite to eat?" Rae offered. Both girls looked at each other nodding. "Yeah, I didn't really eat much on the train." Azami stated, her stomach growling at the same time.

Lei stared at Rae for a second, the girl had a sad look on her face. He approached her and handed her the clothes he just paid for. "Do you still want that piggy-back ride?" he asked. The girl's features lightened up. With a smile she nodded vigorously.

"Hey, Lei… What's with those clothes?" Yukino asked.

Lei scratched the back of his head. "It's kinda complicated; you know how those more prominent guilds have those Kafra's…"

"Yeah…"


	39. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A way back home**

"You're paying for his debt?" Larette repeated in disbelief.

Azami drew a pouch of gold from her pockets, without a second look she threw it in the disgruntled thief's direction. Larette caught it and quickly checked its contents. "Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?" the alchemist-in-training replied coldly.

"Just surprised." Content the thief placed the pouch in her bag. "I would have wanted the boy to stay here a bit longer."

"Don't even think it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..." Azami blushed furiously. The thief stretched her arms into the air grinning. "He was _so good _in bed, must be why you're paying so much for him." Azami quickly bolted up from her seat, hands firmly on her blade's hilt. Larette tried to keep her face rigid, but laughter soon escaped her lips. "You must really like him if you'd fall for such a lame joke."

Azami embarrassed sunk into her chair, the crimson-tinge obvious for anyone to see. "You see-" she brought both index fingers together shrinking from the thief's gaze. "-It's not really like. I mean not like like. It's like…" she was making no sense, and she knew it.

"Like you're in love." Larette finished for her.

"Exactly!" Azami blurted out, upon realizing what she said she vigorously shook her head. The payonese girl placed two hands on her lips turning paler by the second. "No! No! It's not love, it wasn't supposed to come out like that!" she stammered.

"Sure you don't." the thief told her in a mocking voice.

Azami excused herself from the room. Once outside she leaned a balcony overlooking the Morrocian reservoir, after a few moments of silence she asked herself. 'Maybe… Maybe she's right.'

The four students proceeded to the train station's office, everyone of them save for Azami wearing a smile. Yukino tapped the Alchemist-in-training's shoulders giving her a concerned look. 

Azami crossed her arms and kept her head bowed, she had a troubled look on her face. "I calculated the expenses, we don't have enough to get back to Geffen…" She looked at Yukino, a worried look flitted over her face. "Don't worry, I've thought up a plan."

"A plan?"

"The money's enough to get us tickets to Payon, we could stay there for awhile and I'm sure my mother would lend us enough money to get back to Geffen." She explained.

Azami thought of the complications that would bring. Her sister would tease her to no end. It would've been alright if it was just Rae and Yukino. But bringing a man home was an idea she didn't like to entertain, however, there was no choice in the matter.

"Are you sure we won't be a bother… I mean there are three of us and—" Azami interrupted. "Hardly, my home you see is rather large. I'm sure mother would be thrilled to have visitors… there's just a small problem."

"A small problem?" Yukino wondered.

"Yes. My mother thinks Lei's my boyfriend." she said as quickly as she could in a voice devoid of emotion.

"That's-" Yukino stared at Azami in disbelief. "How, when, why?"

Upon hearing the last sentence Lei's eyes snapped open. "Is that what she thinks?" he asked.

"Err… well yes. You did give me a ring for a gift, so, everyone assumed…" she fumbled with her words. The gravity of the situation suddenly dawned on her.

"Lei I have a favor to ask of you." she said in a hushed voice.

"A favor…"

"Yes a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"Could you, well." Azami bit herlips hard, eyes avoiding his. "Pretend to be my boyfriend… for the duration of our stay there." she asked him in a pleading voice, her eyes trained on her feet, face crimson red with embarrassment.

"What!" both Yukino and Rae screamed in unison. Lei on the other hand looked pale. His mouth was hanging open collecting desert dust, a look of pure shock plastered on his face.

"I suppose." his voice trembling.

"I… thank you."

Lei stared outside the window, he still couldn't believe he'd agreed to Azami's request that easily. Not that he didn't want the girl as a girlfriend, it was just he was caught off guard. Yukino didn't take the idea so bad, but Rae did. He watched the Rae as she snored on his shoulders, outside, snow was collecting on the window frame. In front if him Azami and Yukino were both sleeping soundly.

"Hey Perv!" Azami growled.

Lei raised his arms in front of him, a new habit he'd developed over the last few months. He was surprised when the strike never came.

"I love you…" she retuned to snoring. He waited for the words to sink in, never mind that she was dreaming, but it was Azami who said that. And the word Perv was a word she reserved only for him. It was just now that he had thought of it. But maybe, she really did… dare he think it. Fall in love with him.

Lei looked over to Rae and noticed something odd, underneath the cap she was wearing, there were a few strands of green hair.

A voice tore Lei from his thoughts. "Excuse me sir, we'll be arriving at the Payon Station in am hour. Please prepare your belongings." the conductor told him.

"We will." he replied with a smile.

The conductor moved to the next cabin leaving Lei with his thoughts once more, or so he thought.

"Lei." It was Azami's voice, this time she was awake.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why are your hands on her knees?" she asked in an angry voice.

Lei followed her gaze, she was right. His hands were on Rae's knees, thought how it got there he couldn't remember.

"You-are-dead." she shouted yet again.


	40. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Quit Pretending**

Azami led the gang to the outskirts of Payon. Oddly enough, the alchemist-in-training kept her distance from the rest of the pack. She didn't speak and when spoken to, her replies were scarce at best.

'It can't be true…' she thought. But there was no use denying it. The signs were there, her concern for him, how she went out of her way and how for the first time in her life, she really smiled. Not just the kind of empty smile that she wore in public.

"Azami…" Yukino said in a weak tone.

"Nani?"

"I can only see one house here and… it's big." she told her in a voice full of awe.

Azami looked up and saw her ancestral house atop a nearby hill. The place used to be a famous dojo, however the entire complex had to undergo renovation for business purposes.

"Hai. That's my home." she said nonchalantly, before sneezing.

To her surprise Lei draped his muffler around her offering her a warm smile. "We better hurry, before you catch a cold." he told her. 

Azami stared at the boy in a new light. He _did_ have some positive traits she liked. She unconsciously smiled back, a smile that quickly turned to a frown as Lei was tackled to the grown by the overly energetic Rae.

"I still want my ride." she said playfully into his ear.

"You can't do that!" Azami blurted out.

"And why not?"

"He's supposed to be pretending to be my boyfriend." she hissed back.

Rae's brow rose into the air. "The keyword there is _pretending_." she snapped back with a cocky smile on her face.

Without warning Azami took Lei's hands in hers and wrapped her fingers around his. "Start pretending." she told him with an ice cold glance. Fearing for his life he complied.

"He's my boyfriend." Azami told her sister in a practiced upbeat tone.

When Yumi Koizumi heard those words she wasn't sure if she were dreaming or . "Your boyfriend…" she repeated those words that she found so hard to believe. "Yes, he's my boyfriend." Azami reassured her while clinging unto the boy's arms and resting her head on his shoulder. Just the thought of Azami being cuddly was more that enough to send shivers up her spine.

"Right Hun." Azami snarled, her heel digging into Lei's feet.

"Haiii!" he croaked, the pain on his face obvious. Yumi cringed. Her sister's relationship didn't appear to be a healthy one – at least not for Lei.

"Since when did you guys… err… get together?" Yumi asked nervously.

Lei cleared his throat and spoke. "That's a good question Yumi-chan, it happened—" he was abruptly cut-off when a door slid open. A woman dressed in a pink kimono fashioning long midnight-blue tresses stepped inside the room.

Azami spun around and nearly tripped backwards out of surprise. "Ah! Mother, these are my friends! I didn't mean too.." the woman approached Azami and bent down until she was within eye-level of the girl. "Isn't it a little too early for summer dear." her mother said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if this was unexpected, I mean, I ran away without warning and—" her mother placed two fingers on her lips. "Don't worry, they can stay for as long as they want."

The woman stood up and clapped her hands, quickly two servants hurried to her side. After whispering something into the two women's ears she shifted her gaze back to Azami. "I hate to be rude, but there are some problems which I need to attend to immediately. These two-" she gestured towards the two servants. "-will prepare the rooms in which our guests will be staying in."

"You're kidding right…" Lei uttered in disbelief.

The servant bowed apologetically. "Please do not be furious with me Lei-sama. It just so happens that all the other rooms are under repair, while Azami-sama was away there was a mishap… I am forbidden to say more. I believe Azami-sama will not mind if she sleeps in the same room as Lei-sama."

Azami shrugged. "As if I have a choice in the matter."

The servant bowed down in respect and closed the door behind her. Lei stared at Azami in disbelief. She didn't even saying anything in protest! Azami just sat down on the bed, her eyes trained on the floor.

The alchemist in training shifted her gaze to the puzzled mage. "Lei I have something to tell you—" however she was left unable to finish her sentence when someone knocked on the door. "Lei, I have something very important to tell you." the voice from behind the door said.

Lei slid the door open and in came a nervous Yukino. "Something wrong?" Lei asked, the girl closed the door behind her and collapsed on the floor.

"It's Rae… or rather Ai." she said in between breaths.

Lei's eyes suddenly grew wide, he placed his hands on both Yukinp's arms. "What are you talking about?" he asked her in a voice full of urgency.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom, but when I opened the door, her hair was green and she was dying it red. Then I saw her peel off her face, it was completely different." she said all this as quickly as she could.

"Are you sure you didn't see things?" Azami asked in a calm manner.

The door was suddenly fell with a thud, standing in the moonlight was an angry looking Rae with a dagger in both hands. "I guess my cover's blown." she breathed in a low voice.

Azami quickly reach for her sword when a dagger sent it out of her reach. Ai quickly pinned Yukino down holding the knife against her neck. "Don't move or she gets it." threatened the red-haired Ai.

Azami stood up reluctantly, Lei did the same. Ai tossed Azami a rope careful not to lose her hostage. "Tie it around his hands or I'll carve a new mouth into her neck." she ordered.

Azami placed the ropes around Lei's hands and secured them loosely. "Tightly." Rae breathed in a low voice. Yukino began to sob uncontrollably.

Lei looked at Azami and nodded. "Do what she says." he said in hushed tones, Azami did as she was told. Content with the situation Rae threw a small bomb into the room, in a matter of seconds thick plumes of smoke smothered everyone's vision.

Azami quickly lunged for her blade, when the cloud of smoke dissipated Lei and Ai were gone.


	41. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Half-truths**

"Let's follow them!" Azami breathed.

Yukino nodded in agreement, her face resolute. The mage quickly slid the door open and found dust and broken pieces of wood on the floor at her feet.

Azami found herself staring at a huge hole where a window used to be. Not too far off was the robed figure of a crimson-haired Ai with an unconscious Lei on her back. Wasting no time Azami sprung into action with Yukino trailing shortly behind her.

The two followed Ai relentlessly, their chase led them to a small clearing in the woods – with Lei lying limp on the ground. Yukino was about to approach him when Azami held her back. "Wait, it may be a trap." The alchemist-trainee doubled her guard, her technique required space, this place restricted her from moving too much. "Yukino, keep your eye open, she could strike from anywhere." came Azami's warning.

Yukino lifted her staff into the air, a bright ball of flame hovered around the staff's tip, illuminating the area. Suddenly something came falling down from the foliage above them. Azami instinctively lifted her sword upwards, a loud clang reached her ears when her blade met a bongun's claws.

"Puppets." Yukino breathed in an undertone.

The animated corpse began swinging it's claws in a wild frenzy, Azami effortlessly avoided the creature's blows. As it lunged forwards Azami brought down her blade on it's flesh, the moment the tempered steel met undead flesh it emitted an eerie white glow and the creature was reduced into dust.

Yukino cocked her head to the side, she stared at Azami with a befuddled look on her face. "How?" she asked.

Azami shifted into a defensive stance. "It's a hallowed Katana." she brought the blade in front of her defensively. "Damn, were surrounded." Azami breathed.

Yukino blinked. Bonguns everywhere! She barely noticed the figures hiding behind the shrubs around them. "I'm impressed, you tracked me even in a forest, at night even." came Ai's voice in a mocking tone.

"What did you do with Rae!" Azami said, her voice trembling with rage.

"There never was a Rae, a false identity, nothing more." was the cold reply.

Azami needed to keep the conversation going. It was impossible for Ai to maintain a hold on these zombies without spending mana, or at least she hoped her theory was right. "That can't be, we fought you in the school's auditorium!"

"Did you unmask _me_ then? How sure are you it was _me_?"

"Who's your accomplice?"

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you that." she snapped back. "Finish them off." she said in a commanding voice.

The bongun's suddenly charged in, all of them bearing steel claws upon the two women. Yukino stepped in front of Azami and lifted her staff into the air, several orbs of white light embedded themselves into the nearest bongun they could find.

"Soul Strike…" Azami muttered in awe. Yukino grinned before launching another volley at the closest bonguns. The alchemist in training ran towards a group of five bonguns, she effortlessly sliced apart their limbs but with every bongun she defeated another two seemed to take its place.

"Yukino, how long can you hold up. Can you summon Luna?" Azami asked her friend in a desperate tone.

"Even if I do it'll be pointless, I haven't allowed her to feed in years, she doesn't have mana left." replied Yukino in a strained voice.

Yukino lifted her staff into the air forming runes with her hands. "Azami, let them come closer!"

"Are you mad!"

"I'm going to try something…" Yukino started reciting outlandish words Azami had never heard, around them the bonguns came closer. "Are you ready?" Azami asked in panic-stricken voice.

"No, stay calm."

Azami's eybrow arched upwards, how the hell could she be calm while allowing a few dozen bonguns to come close enough to take a swipe at her. "How about now?"

"No." Yukino replied irritably.

Azami steadied her sword in front of her as her back pressed against Yukino's. "They're going to kill us!" the alchemist-in-training whined.

"Duck!" Yukino shouted, Azami threw herself down on the ground as she watched balls of roaring fire flying in all directions. Yukino smiled sheepishly as she wiped the rivulets of sweat that had formed on her brow. "What the hell was that?" Azami asked in amazement.

"Sight Rasher, a wizard-class spell." Yukino said raising a finger into the air. "I read about it but wasn't sure if I could put theory into practice." she added with a content smile on her face. "You gambled our lives for an untested spell!" Azami exclaimed.

"Yes." she said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"it worked didn't—" Yukino fell down on both knees, as a burning sensation engulfed her body. Azami bent down placing a hand on the trembling girl's shoulders. "Mana-burn…" Yukino explained.

"Are you going to be alright?" Azami asked her friend in a hushed tone.

"Yes… Behind you!" Yukino threw herself on Azami, a small dagger embedded itself into the mage's shoulders. "I guess I have to do this myself." an angry looking Ai told her. Azami stood up shifting into an defensive stance. Ai pulled out twin daggers from her robes and quickly charged towards Azami.

"Die!" Ai cried out as her twin blades sang in the air.

Azami blocked the first dagger, the second she managed to swap away with her sheath – but only barely.

Her stamina was low from all the running she did to catch up with Ai. Ai on the other hand had time to recover while watching the pair take out the bonguns, the duel was clearly in the Kunlunese's favor.

Azami found it difficult to predict her opponents movements, and it was clear to her now, that this was a different Ai than the one she had faced before.


	42. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Truth**

Azami's eyes narrowed into two small slits, both of them trained on her adversary. One Ai Tzu Yang. The crimson haired woman came at her with twin daggers in each hand. The seasoned alchemist-trainee took a step backwards to avoid the first thrust aimed at her neck, the second she deflected with her katana - but only barely.

"I won't let you take him from me!" Ai snarled, the woman crouched low and suddenly rose in a spiral motion. Azami brought her blade in an upwards slash, effectively blocking all three rising strokes. "What the hell are you talking about!" Azami snapped back.

The alchemist-in-training jumped backwards, her blade drawn back in preparation for a vicious thrust. Ai sidestepped the fatal strike, the cold blade slicing off strands of hair. "Do you honestly think you could fool all of us!" she screamed and lunged forward, her face contorted with rage, azure eyes intense.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Azami lied. She re-sheathed her blade and quickly turned around, with the gathered momentum from the revolution she delivered a powerful slash which sent one of Ai's daggers spinning out of her hands.

Ai somersaulted backwards avoiding an attack that would have sliced her in half. "How come a woman with your reflexes seems so clumsy, so much that she has to fall into his arms almost every other day?" she lifted the dagger in front of her defensively. "Bad luck." Azami replied.

"And I take it the fire that burned Lei's room was also bad luck." Ai continued.

"What are you getting at!" Azami shot the woman a cold stare.

"By the way, how did you know what sort of drug was used on Yukino during that play." Ai said in a taunting voice.

"…Shut-up" Azami said weakly, her eyes downcast.

"Though, I didn't think you counted on being paired up with him in the play. Did you?"

"Shut up!" Azami shouted. She lifted the katana overhead and charged forward, it was exactly the sort of reckless attack Ai had hoped for. The mage twirled to the side, avoiding Azami's downward slash, just as the katana was about to reach the ground Ai kicked Azami's back with such force that the alchemist-in-training was sent skidding face first into the ground.

"You know, I was beginning to get curious as to why you always, without fail, went out of your way to help him." Ai spat.

Azami tried to get up, but was pinned down on the ground by Ai. "It's none of your business!" Azami groaned as Ai dug her heel into her neck. "It's damn right my business! I love him, that's why I'm going to protect him from the likes of you."

Azami forced a chuckle. "He's already fallen in love with me!"

"He fell in love with someone who doesn't exist!" came the woman's sharp retort.

"Whatever!"

"You did your research well." Ai bent down taking a fistful of Azami's hair. "You grew your hair this long, dyed it black, even your attitude… You're exactly his type aren't you?" she kicked Azami's katana away.

Azami's eyes darted to the body of one unconscious Yukino and it shifted to the body of a snoring Lei. "…They're both asleep…no one will believe you."

"Tell me, what do you really want?" Ai asked, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Azami closed her eyes. "My mother, she coerced me into—" Ai slapped the girl's face. "I want to know what YOU want! Do you want? his country's power? the wealth that comes with it? What!" Ai screamed into the girl's ears.

"I'm not so sure anymore… At first, yes, I was after the wealth, the title of his wife, everything that came with it…" Azami paused, her breathing erratic. Tears running down her face, she felt choked up, her breath came in tiny gasps as she continued. "I really like him. He's nice, stupid at times, but he's really kind."

"If you knew what sort of guy he was then how could you do it!"

"…"

"Well, speak up!"

Ai lifted the girl up by her collar and placed the flat side of the blade against Azami's neck. "You know, you're worse than I am!" she croaked. Ai drew her dagger backwards and was about to land the fatal blow when her arms froze. "What the!" Ai turned around and saw Yukino finishing the last verses for the stone-curse enchantment.

Azami blinked at an Ai made of solid stone. The alchemist-in-training shot Yukino a mortified look. "How much did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Yukino supported her weight with her staff and gave Azami an odd look. Azami sighed and approached the still sleeping Lei. "He's fine, let's take him back." she breathed.

Yukino prodded the unconscious Ai with a stick. "What about her?"

"Leave her there, we'll just come back for her later…"

Yukino gave the alchemist-in-training a concerned look. "Azami, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's alright." she forced a smile.

"Then why are you crying?"


	43. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:** ?

After returning home from an exhausting battle, Azami took every extra precaution she could think up, for everyone's safety. She figured that the safest place for the three of them would be the cellar. It took her servants it took them no more than an hour to make the place comfortable enough for the three of them.

"Is everything in order Azami-sama?" the servant asked.

"Yes… You may leave now."

With a courteous bow she left. Azami pushed the door shut and latched it into place and sighed. "He's still sleeping…" Yukino bent over the snoring boy. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough…" Azami said weakly. Yukino brushed away his bangs from his face and smiled warmly. "You sleep, I'll stay awake for the both of us." the brunette offered.

Azami nodded weakly, she was exhausted and was genuinely grateful for having a friend like Yukino, that made her feel even more guilty about lying to the girl. Azami collapsed on the mattress and closed her eyes. "Well… Goodnight…" Azami muttered.

"Goodnight." was the mage's reply.

And with that she drifted into sleep.

A loud crunching sound tore Azami from her slumber. The Alcemist-in-training's hands instinctively shot towards a katana that wasn't there. She looked around and neither Lei nor Yukino were in it, it dawned on her. 'Yukino must've heard everything!' she thought. Angry, she bolted towards the door. Upon placing both hands on the door's steel handle a chilly sensation shot into her fingers.

"Damn !" Azami grunted. Yukino had frozen the door into place and she would have to find something else to break the ice with, or wait for her servants to free her. The latter, wasn't really an option.

"I still can't believe it…" Lei repeated in wonder.

Yukino did her best to keep up with him as they ran for the train station. "So how do we get back to Geffen?" Lei asked her. Yukino revealed a pouch full of coins from her bag. "I stole some cash. You didn't think I'd get us out of there with no means to run away did you?" she grinned.

Lei smirked. "You surprise me."

Yukino blushed furiously as she quickened the pace. As they were about to pass around the curb leading into the city proper they were amazed and shocked to find a furious Azami waiting for them. "You thought you'd get away that easily huh?" she said in between ragged breaths.

Yukino moved in front of Lei and lifted her staff defensively. "That was the plan." she growled. Yukino's eyes were trained on the sword-wielding girl, her staff pointed at Azami's head. "But it seems I'm going to have to hurt you… Forgive me." Yukino stated in a firm voice, the expression on her face resolute.

Azami shook her head. "I don't want to fight you."

"What?" Yukino blinked. The scowl on her face replaced with a look of utter disbelief.

Azami placed her katana down on the ground and approached the two with both hands in the air. Yukino tentatively drew her staff away from the girl's face.

"What are you up too?" Lei spat, the anger in his voice obvious.

Azami kept her head bowed as she stared at her feet. "I'm sorry already… I was going to tell you, things got… out of hand and—" Lei interrupted. "—and I wont forgive you." he roughly shoved her aside and walked past her. Azami blinked, dumbstruck and most of all devastated.

"Yukino, are you coming?" he stooped and looked back at a visibly shocked Yukino. The latter reluctantly followed him.

Azami's legs gave way, she fell down on all fours, choking on her own tears as she fought the urge to run up to him and beg for forgiveness. "I already said sorry…" she cried out angrily.

Lei stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Do you think that'll make me feel any better!"

Azami bit her lip and approached him, Lei froze staring into the girl's misted eyes. "What!" he hissed. Azami trembled and threw herself on him, her hands locked around a disgruntled Lei. "I love you!" she shouted in a hoarse voice. Lei wrenched her hands off his waist. "Please… just let go…"

Angry, confused and desperate Azami tackled him down on the ground, with a flick of the wrist a syringe slid into her hand. Without hesitation she emptied the clear liquid into Lei's skin.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yukino lifted her staff into the air only to be tackled down from behind by two women.

"Azami-sama, what will we do with her?"

Azami stood up and heaved an unconscious Lei on her shoulders.

"Were going back…"

Lei's eyes snapped open, he was on a bed, or so he thought. He tried getting up but the ropes around his hands and feet hindered any attempt he made to get up.

"You're awake I see…" he heard the voice Azami from behind him.

"What are you going to do?" he grunted while trashing wildly.

Azami revealed a vial from within the pockets of her robes. "Do you love me Lei Fu Yang?" she asked him weakly. He bit his lips and closed his eyes. "I guess I don't really have a choice here…" she removed the cork and placed a hand on his neck. With a gentle squeeze he gagged and she emptied the liquid unto his lips.


	44. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Final Run (The end of arc one!)**

The following morning just outside the Koizumi estate, three hooded figures were hauling what appeared to be a sack into the back of a small peco-peco driven carriage.

"If you backstab me again I swear I'll slit your throat." Ai spat while waving her dagger threateningly in the direction of an oblivious Azami. The alchemist-in-training crossed her arms and turned her back from the crimson-haired mage.

Ai looked just about ready to pounce on the alchemist-trainee when she was held back by none other than a nervous Yukino. "Please, let's not fight. We have to get out of here." she told the both of them in exaggeratedly hushed tones.

Azami climbed unto driver's seat fuming. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself, a frown flittered over her face. She was frustrated, confused and frightened all at the same time. Why? Simple, it wasn't just the fact she had freed both her captives and enlisted their aid in sneaking Lei out of Payon, the thing that really bothered her was: Why was she doing this all for him?

Yukino climbed unto the carriage, Ai sat at the front, her hands playing with the hilt of her dagger all the while. Azami tugged at the reigns lightly causing the peco-peco to start walking.

"Why are you helping us?" Yukino asked, although the answer was obvious for anyone to see.

Azami shrugged and tugged at the reigns harder causing the peco-peco to move faster.

A loud yelp escaped Yukino's lips when the sack they hauled in the back started trashing around wildly. "What's going on here!" the bag shouted in a panic stricken voice.

Ai climbed into the back of the carriage and sliced open the sack, a confused looking Lei stared back at her. He sat up rubbing his eyes, couching from the leftover flour. "What's going on?" he asked Ai, though his eyes were trained on the person at the driver's seat.

"Her idea." Ai told him.

Lei blinked and stared at Azami with his mouth hanging open. "I'm confused."

"Aren't we all." Azami grumbled in a low tone.

"Were getting you out of here." Yukino explained. "There's just one problem…"

Lei stared at her, obviously befuddled. "Problem?" he breathed.

Yukino sighed. "It's only a matter of time before you're found out. The three of us decided on a plan, we go to the train station and leave on three separate trains. Azami will create two homunculi-" Lei interrupted. "homunculi?"

"A Homonculus, a clone, a clone of you." Azami snapped back.

"A clone!" Lei croaked in a nervous tone.

"You don't have to worry, they die in a day or two. If I could clone people I wouldn't have even needed you in the first place." Azami told him icily.

There was a silent pause, then Lei popped the question. "Who do I go with?" he asked her.

He looked at the three girls, all of them avoided his gaze. "Well?"

A full three minutes of silence came before someone gave him and answer, and to everyone's surprise, it was Yukino. "Who do you want to go with?" she asked him.

Ai cleared her throat. "Better yet, ask him. Who does he love the most." she stood up and moved to the far corner. "You have till we get there to choose." she told him without looking.

Lei wanted to say something in protest but instead, he hugged his knees to his face, contemplating the decision he would have to make.

"We have company." Rae shouted, waving a finger at a group of peco peco's trailing behind them.

"Shit." Azami spat before urging the peco peco to move faster.

Lei craned his neck outside the carriage, the men hand their arrows trained on them. It was then when a crimson blur swept behind them blocking their view. A huge bird of crimson glowing brightly flapped its wings between them and the riders.

"I'll catch up." the bird said.

The four hooded figures scurried into the Payon's train station under the cover of a growing snowstorm. Azami, being more familiar with the place hurried to the ticket booth coming out shortly after with six tickets in hand.

"So?" Azami waved the tickets in front of Lei. Their eyes met and Lei couldn't help but stare for awhile. "Make the choice already." she gave him a wistful look and sighed, before she stuffed the tickets into his hands.

"Well?" Ai said, irritated.

Lei couldn't help but notice the alchemist-trainee's shoulders tremble and he was sure it wasn't because of the cold. Without him noticing Ai came up to him snatching a pair of tickets from his hands. "You're not going to chose me," she forced a smile and kissed him on the cheeks. "It's pretty obvious anyway."

Azami and Yukino stared at Lei and he never felt as nervous now than at any moment in his life. Behind him he could hear the conductors calling out to the last few passengers who still weren't on board. He looked at Ai who was pointing at the clock, five minutes till noon.

"I love you!" the two girls told him almost at the same time.

He looked at Yukino, who was already sobbing her heart out. Then Azami, who was on the verge of tears. Lei closed his eyes and when he opened them he had made his choice. It was time to take the plunge.

Lei took in a deep breath and finally looked at them wearing a brave smile. "It's…"


End file.
